Byouki: Our Time is Running Out
by Ying and Yang twins
Summary: When the cherry tree was planted, they all had one thought, 'I would only want to save her'. What lead Haruhi to be bound to a hospital and forced the Host Club to face their own feelings? One thing is certain, they all can't be together forever.
1. Full Bloom

_**Yang-chan:**__ I can't stop writing, so I won't stop until I finish this story.__ To all readers, new and returning! I have found a wonderful BETA for my story. **May I introduce you all to the kind IceDevine! Please be kind to both of us.**_

**_Byouki: Our Time is Running Out_**

_A Yang Production_

**Prologue: Full Bloom **

The woman sat in her wheelchair, gazing only at the blooming flowers on the tree. She lifted her hand to catch a falling petal and laughed softly as the wind caused the tree to cascade her in a blizzard of petals.

"So lovely," she whispered in a tired voice. "Even more than the day we first planted it."

Looking down at the hospital ID bracelet attached to the back of her hand, she could only smile sadly at her situation. It was true that her illness had spread quickly, but what made it worse was that the disease that was running rampant through her body had claimed the life of a precious person: her mother.

Fujioka Haruhi turned to look over her shoulder when she heard the snapping of twigs. Several handsome men were looking at her with sad, tired eyes. Haruhi raised a hand to her nurse, signaling that these were the people she was waiting for.

"I'm glad you could make it." She smiled the best she could at the other members of the Host Club. Trembling, she griped the sides of her wheelchair and got up on her shaky legs. Slowly, she began to walk to them. Haruhi wanted them to see her once more, like that day so long ago, when they parted ways here at the tree.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki hurried to her side as the others looked on in worry. "You're not strong enough!"

"Gomen, senpai." She smiled wistfully at Tamaki as he set her in the wheel chair. "I just wanted things to be the same."

Everyone gathered around Haruhi. They had missed her terribly since she was admitted to the hospital. But, it had started long before that. Everyone exchanged a look. It had started at this tree, when their worlds were devastated by the sickness of their beloved friend.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyōya, Hani, Mori," she said their names in turn. "I'm glad to see you all."

"How are you doing, Haruhi?" Ohtori Kyōya asked. Even after several years, he still had the cool air around him, adding to his already handsome features.

"I am better today." Haruhi smiled, her shoulder length hair pulled back by a soft red ribbon.

"That's good news." The Hitachiin twins said in unison. They had never given up their old tendency of speaking as one.

Haruhi could only giggle at their habit. "It's good to know you both are still close to each other."

The group began to catch up on the past, asking everyone about family, and, if it applied, business as they journeyed to the third music room. If anyone passed by the school property, they would have sworn that a pocket to the past existed. The whole Host Club was together, chatting away as if they were in the music room from many years ago. The faded echoes of pleased young girls seemed to fill the room. Haruhi watched in amazement as the others pulled out a tea set and poured out the steaming liquid. She laughed as Hani gave her a cake with a little white rabbit on top. Everyone enjoyed the moments they were sharing. Mori presented her with a new hair ribbon. Time was wonderful to them.

_Crash._ A teacup fell and silence reined over the members. Haruhi smiled sadly and looked up with silent tears in her eyes.

Their time had run out and the nurse verbally announced what they had known. Everyone gathered under the blossoming tree once more. Exchanging goodbyes and a see-you-soon, Haruhi was wheeled away by her nurse.

As Haruhi faded away, the other member of the Host Club lingered around the large tree. It had grown so fast they couldn't believe it at first. Planted when they found out, the tree contained seven wishes.

"_If I could do anything, I would only want to save her."_

The group parted, heading back to their lives for the time being. That night their dreams were plagued with visions of the past, starting with that fateful day they decided to ignore what happened.

"_Welcome to the Host Club…" They greeted three young ladies. _

"_Haruhi, please." they requested, giggling. _

"_Of course." Kyōya called over Haruhi. _

_Haruhi smiled her natural smile and led the girls over to a table and proceed to pour tea. _

_Things were perfect and nothing could destroy the moment. Kyōya was busy writing in his ledger, Tamaki was charming a girl off her feet, Karou and Hikaru were working the twincest angle; and Mori and Hani were entertaining two girls at once. _

_**Crash.**_

"_Haruhi!" the three girls cried as Haruhi looked at the broken teacup. It had fallen from her hand. But she had never broken a cup before this. _

"_Clean it up," Kyōya stated as the others turned their attention back to their clients._

_Something so simple was overlooked, cleaned up, and forgotten. Haruhi went back to her duties and smiled. _

It had began simply with a broken tea cup, but it had escalated to something that would only happen in their nightmares. Slowly, that event would haunt the lives of the Host Club members for the years to come. It would be burned in their memories and painfully recalled years later when they would meet Haruhi at that tree. They too would become infected with their own disease: reality.


	2. Roots of the Past

_**Yang-chan**:So, after much a wait for you my dear ones, I finally bring to you chapter one. Forgive the lateness. It's been a hard time for me. Anyway, here it is. Any questions? Leave them in a review! By the by, I don't believe there will be pairings, merely having the host club grow closer as friends. But that may be changed…if I will it to._

**_Byouki: Our Time is Running Out_**

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter One: Roots of the Past**

"_Let's start with the past, which people often want to avoid."_

"_The past lies like a nightmare upon the present."_

The day was like any other for Haruhi as she readied herself for another day of high school. Standing in front of the mirror, she gazed at her reflection in order to see if her suit had any stray strings or hairs. She brushed away a piece of lint and hurried to where her father was.

"Good morning, Otou-san," she greeted him as she sat at the table.

Her father smiled as she served him a bowl of rice. They warmly talked about the weather and the Host Club. Secretly, in the bottom of his heart, Haruhi's father was glad that she had made friends.

"Have a good day, Haruhi," he called after her.

"I will Otou-san." Haruhi slipped on her shoes. "I'm off!" She closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs. Many children from her building were at the bottom of the stairs, chatting about how they would spend the afternoon as they waited to be escorted to school by their parents.

_Their mothers must be walking with them. _Haruhi thought as she brushed past two siblings. She smiled and continued down the path she took everyday to school. She would catch the bus that would take her to the train station from where she would arrive a few blocks away from Ouran. Making a mental note to herself, she stopped at a grocery store on the way to school, picking up the instant coffee the twins pestered her about. Even though she protested heavily, deep down, she felt a small warmth when they pleaded.

"Alright," Haruhi managed a small smile, "I'll get that coffee on the way to school and give it to the twins later on." With that said, she hurried to catch her bus, not taking notice of the slight tremor that filled her body. It was as if she felt excited for some strange odd reason, and knowing the Host Club, there was always a reason.

Haruhi hurried along the hallway to the empty music room. In her hand she clutched a brown paper bag, filled with many 'commoner' snacks and the much-sought bottle of instant coffee . She turned a corner and raced down the final stretch of hallway. As she passed the third window, something odd happened. She looked out the window and everything was extremely bright, the sun had caught her off guard. With her awkward movement, she took a step forward and came crashing to the ground. The contents of her bag spilled onto the shiny marble floor. There was nothing on the ground to have made her trip, and she had caught herself in time to fix that clumsy mistake of hers. But she had fallen. Haruhi scrambled to gather her items up and place them in the music room. After all, what the twins didn't know about the coffee and snacks wouldn't kill them. She smiled and walked the rest of the way.

-/-/-

"Welcome to the Host Club," Tamaki greeted the young ladies with a heart filled smile. He took one of their hands into his own and lightly brushed his lips over their knuckles. "I thank you for allowing me a glimpse of your face today, now I feel my life is complete." He winked at the girls.

"Tamaki-senpai!" The girls squealed.

Haruhi continued on her way to greet her clients, holding a tray of tea in both hands. The girls squealed with delight as she set the tray in front of them, poured their tea, and invited them to drink with her.

Of course, the girls knew nothing of Haruhi's secret. For the girls, Haruhi was just another pretty boy, one who shared so much in common with the girls. Because of Haruhi's economic standing, 'he' drew the girls to 'him' in swarms. Haruhi didn't mind, it was to pay for the vase she had broken at the beginning of the year. That stupid vase had brought her so much trouble, but it had brought her friends in the end.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" One of the girls noticed the bandage around Haruhi's wrist.

"Ah," Haruhi put down her cup of tea and held up her right hand. "Just a scrape. I had an incident earlier. It's nothing for you all to worry about, thought I do appreciate your concern," she smiled.

All the girls blushed and felt privileged to witness another of Haruhi's trademark smile. One of the girls excused herself as she needed some air.

"Please be careful," Haruhi called after the girl, causing said girl to give a small squeal of joy.

"My," Kyōya walked over to the group and peered at Haruhi's hand, "where did you get that scratch?"

"No where in particular, Kyōya-senpai," Haruhi replied as she sipped her tea. "I was just careless."

"See that you tend to it," he pushed his glass up the ridge of his nose, "we wouldn't want it to get infected." With that he walked away to see to his own clients, whilst he wrote in his budget ledger.

Haruhi continued her conversation with her clients, accepting the bag of semi-sweet ginger snaps the girls prepared. She smiled when she realized the girls remembered her dislike of over sweeten snacks. Standing, she thanked the girls as they left. Haruhi placed the cookies on the counter and made a mental note to invite Hani-senpai to join her. Lifting the saucers and cups, she started to clean of the table.

Her hand had twitched slightly, causing her to lose her grip on a saucer. It landed with a sickening crash on the polished floor. Haruhi's heart quickened as she felt a looming presence stand behind her.

"I'll just add that to your tab, Haruhi," Kyōya scribbled into the back of his ledger where he kept a running account of Haruhi's debt. "You should be more careful, the amount never seems to get any smaller."

Haruhi busied herself with the task at hand. She started to carefully pick up the shards.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called. "Why don't you let me pick that up? For all we know, you could accidentally cut yourself."

"I broke it, so I should clean it up," Haruhi argued, placing the shards on the silver platter. As she picked up the last shard, she winced and let out a small hiss. She quickly dropped the shard on the platter, with a small bead of red dangling precariously off the end.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki noticed the wound and grabbed her hand.

"It's just a little cut senpai," Haruhi commented. "Nothing to worry over."

"Did you get hurt Haru-chan?" Hani bounced over, clutching his precious bun-bun in his arms.

"Oh, what's this?" Both twins inquired. "Haruhi, did you cut yourself?"

The clients long having left, the members of the Host Club crowded around Haruhi, her cries of protest and to be left alone drowned out by their concern and questions. Kyōya coughed rather loudly and clapped his hands together twice.

"As much as I hate to break up your little group, Haruhi still has to clean up and address her wound." He spoke calmly and sighed. "Just let her go."

Haruhi gave Kyōya a thankful glance before wrapping a handkerchief around her index finger, taking the silver platter and returning it to the kitchen, off the far left of the room just beyond the pianos. After finding a place for the platter, Haruhi turned her attention to the wound that had quickly stained the handkerchief a brilliant red. Slipping the white cloth off, she looked at the wound. It was a simple clean cut, blood slowly drying and leaving the red gash free to be cleaned. She ran water over the area and washed her wound. She neatly tied a makeshift bandage over the injury and told herself to let her father look at it. He was a marvel when it came to first-aid, having proved to her when she had skinned her knees when she was sever that he was a wonderful care giver. Her watch beeped and she gave a startled gasp. Rushing out the door, she grabbed her books.

"Sorry, I've got errands to run!" She shouted over her shoulder to the startled Host Club members.

Racing down the hallway outside the Host Club room, she ran past the window, with the sun setting lower in the sky. She remembered the brief shine of the sun and how she had fallen. Distracted, Haruhi found herself stopping, and staring out the window to the clear view of the school grounds. It was beautiful. But she had to get going. There was a meat sale going on at the supper market. That and for some odd reason, today she felt tired from all the events and excitement.

She hurried down the flight of stairs, nearly tripping on the last step. Pushing past the doors, she continued to run down the long walkway, breathing deeply as she hurried to catch the bus. Looking back, she could see the window of the music room, with Tamaki and the others gazing at her. They could live without her for today, she was busy. Besides, knowing Tamaki, he would just want to play another commoner's game. She couldn't always indulge Tamaki and his whims. She would make it up to him tomorrow, bringing him the store prize that would be handed out to her. It would be a puzzle or some snack item he would be ecstatic to try. With that image in mind, she laughed and turned the corner onto the street.

As she stood on the bus, something nagged at the back of her mind. It was a little voice, trying to be heard. It wanted to tell her something important and she knew it. But the voice was faint, and she was occupied by the rush of people getting off the bus.

"I know that there is something wrong…" she murmured to herself, but she ignored her thoughts once she got into the super market. A crowd of people were already in the deli area, each trying to grab hold of a package. Haruhi sighed and waited patiently for her turn. A gap formed and she filled it. Turning over the packages in her hand, she thought of the dinner she would make for her father and herself. Maybe she could make a potluck with beef. That sounded wonderful.

Purchases in hand, she left the market and walked the rest of the way home. Little kids ran around. One was bouncing a ball when it slipped out of his hand and rolled into the road. The little boy didn't think anything of walking right into the street. Haruhi felt herself run after the boy, scoop him into her arms and fall back onto the sidewalk. A car horn blared as it zoomed by, the rubber ball now flat on the ground.

People surrounded Haruhi and the child. "Are you alright?"

"He saved the boy!"

"A hero!" A girl swooned.

_Okay, it's not bad that I get mistaken for a boy at school, but here?_ Haruhi rolled her eyes and got up. She set the boy down and dusted him off with her hand. "You shouldn't just run into the street. It's dangerous. You could have gotten hurt."

The little boy cried, rubbing his eyes and muttering a hiccuped "Sorry."

Haruhi smiled. "It's okay." She got down to the boy's level and rubbed his head. "Just promise your Onee-san to not go into the street unless it's safe."

"I will." The boy smiled. "But my ball…"

Haruhi reached for her coin purse and peered in. There were a few yen left, just enough for a ball…and for a small bag of eggs at a corner store just blocks from her apartment. She sighed and emptied out her purse. "Here, and keep a better hold on the ball." She placed the money into the boy's hand before sending him home. She got up and looked at the crowd. "Everything's alright. He's fine."

People looked relieved before they continued on with their business. A few girls lingered behind to take a picture of Haruhi before she left the scene. She was tired and wanted to get home and have dinner ready for her father.

"I'm home!" She called out as she opened the door to her apartment. There was no reply. Her father wasn't home quite yet, but it was a habit she had. A not was taped to the fridge.

_Haruhi,_

_I'm going to be home late. I'll see you at dinnertime!_

_Love,_

_Papa_

_PS: I brought you a new pair of sun-dresses that I found! _

Haruhi smiled at her father's note before she began to work on dinner. She cut the carrots, celery, pieces of tofu, and lastly she cut up the beef before turning to work on the broth. Everything was placed in a pot and set on the stove. As she waited for the pot to boil, she worked on math homework, going over her notes from the day's classes and reflecting on the twin's constant whispers over her head. They had tried to involve her in their plan to pull another trick over Tamaki, but she refused. She could see she had hurt them, but they would not be shot down so easily. Tomorrow she was sure they would come to her, with plan in hand and try to persuade her to join them. They were annoying at times, but persistent, she had to give them that.

A timer went off. She turned off the stove and placed the pot on a warmer. Everything was quiet as she rubbed her temples and sluggishly made her way to her room. Opening the door, she walked in, her head hurting even more. Letting go of the door, she reached for her desk.

"Everything's dancing…" She muttered, holding on to the back of her chair. Her hands shook as she moaned. It had to be from that car incident. Maybe it finally caught up with her, the whole impact of the situation. But she shook her head, _it couldn't be that-_

Her vision split and she felt her grip on the chair wane. Her body was falling, the room spinning around her. Her head continued to pulse as she hit the ground and welcomed the darkness that engulfed her. Then in one final moment, she realized that she was home, all alone, and that no one would hear her if she wanted help. What a great time for her to remember the cell phone the twins had given to her lying on the bottom of her book bag in the dinning room.


	3. Seeds of Pain

_**Yang-chan:**__ It makes me happy that you all are enjoying this story. It gives me a reason to write. So I thank you all. __**This is the edited version, enjoy! Thanks Devine!**_

**_Byouki: Our Time is Running Out_**

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Two: Seeds of Pain**

"_Do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."_

"_You can clutch the past so tightly to your chest, that it leaves your arms too full to embrace the present."_

For once, Haruhi felt herself drifting to that one place in her mind she had shut away; the one she had wanted to leave it behind. Those memories that still clung to her mind like weeds to the concrete and they would never die. She had been only a child when her mother had died, too young to understand what death was. She only knew her mother was gone and she would never come home to hold Haruhi in her arms.

"Otou-san," she grabbed the hem of her father's sleeve, "where is Okaa-san?"

He looked at her with glazed eyes, pondering as to what she had said. It clicked in his mind and he got down on one knee. "Mother isn't coming back, Haruhi, she's gone." He wrapped his arms around her small frame and enveloped her in his warmth. Burying his face in her hair, he only repeated himself and sobbed gently. Haruhi just stared over his shoulder at the tall smoke columns spiraling into the sky. She did not understand why Mother wouldn't walk out of that place.

She quit eating. Simple as that. She didn't want to touch the food. Not until her mother was there to tell her to eat something. But her mother never appeared in that doorframe, her left hand on her hip and her right hand waving a small spatula. Her father tried to coax her into eating, but even his worried words had no affect on her. What was death? Why did they have to take her sleeping mother to that place? Wasn't she going to wake up soon and wonder why she wasn't at home?

"Otou-san," Haruhi looked up at her father from where she sat staring at her uneaten food, "isn't mother going to wake up soon?"

Her father choked on his food and let his chopsticks fall from his hand. He grabbed his cup of tea and gulped it down.

"She was only asleep, so she'll wake up soon, come home and we'll be a family again." Haruhi commented. "So why did we have to take her to that place that smelled like smoke?"

Her father shook his head. "She's not coming back Haruhi, I've told you that, she isn't coming home again, as much as I want that myself. I can't explain to you in a way that you will understand."

Haruhi bowed her head and listened to her father as he ate in silence. It was the same thing every night since they came home, she would ask that same question and always receive that cryptic answer. Her father couldn't give her want she wanted, but that didn't mean the world wasn't willing to.

"So you're the girl whose mother died?" An older boy at school asked her.

Haruhi stopped pushing her backpack into the little cubbyhole with her name on it. "Died?" She slowly craned her little neck so she could face the boy.

"Yeah, died. It means she's dead and won't ever come back," he smiled, proud of the fact he knew what death was. "Your mother died, and you went to her funeral. That's why you weren't in school Friday right?"

"Funeral?" Haruhi felt her self lost in the words he was speaking. "What's that?"

"It's something they do with dead people."

"What's dead?" Haruhi innocently asked.

"You're alive." He pointed at her, smiling. "So you wake up and come to school. Dead is when you stop doing anything and sleep without ever waking up."

"My mother is dead?" Haruhi cocked her head to a side, trying to comprehend the words. Her head was starting to hurt from what the boy had told her.

"Like I said, you're the girl whose mother died. Was it cool to see her?" He pushed towards her, wanting answers. "I mean, was it like on TV? Was there people crying?"

Haruhi let her hands slip from her backpack, not bothering to reach out and grab hold of the tumbling bag. The blood in her head was pulsing, pushing against her skull and skin. It hurt to think. She brought her hands to her head, pushing in hopes of stopping the pain.

Then she heard a sound that brought her pain.

It was someone screaming. Wildly, crying and screaming for the world to hear. Soon she was on the ground, trying to curl herself up into a little ball. Her little hands gripped her hair, pulling at different spots to distract her from the sound. That cry only continued to grow, being followed with other screams and yelps of worry. Several hands grabbed hold of her.

Someone was trying to get her to stand up, but she didn't want to. She just wanted to be left alone in quietness. It was only when a child's hand clamped over her mouth did she finally realize what was making that inhuman crying sound.

It was her.

She was screaming like a dying animal and it didn't disturb her one little bit. Even as the adults came running over, she struggled to gain some control, some sense of reality. Her mother was dead. Her mother would never be alive. They had taken her somewhere, a place that spewed out dark black clouds. She had seen that kind of cloud several times, she was surprised she hadn't recognized what it was, it was the color of smoke. Something was burning. But that was where her mother was. People wouldn't….they just couldn't…could they?

-/-/-

"Shock." An older doctor told Haruhi's father. "It was a small episode of hysteria, from what I heard, she was overloaded with information about her mother's death. Kids can be cruel."

"What can I do doctor? Can't I do anything?" Haruhi's father pleaded.

"The only thing you can do for your daughter at this point is to just be with her. To help her ease through this." The doctor took off his glasses, placed them in his front left breast pocket, and put a firm hand on Ryoji's shoulder. "She will need care and love, especially now. If she was my daughter, I wouldn't leave her side for anything."

Haruhi heard her father give a small sob and thanked the kind doctor. She lay in her hospital bed staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out why she was there. Her head was still fuzzy from whatever medicine they had given to her.

The door clicked open and Haruhi turned to face the entrance. Her father had dried his face and had on a somber expression. Upon seeing his daughter however, he put on a small smile and hurried to her side.

"Otou-san…" Haruhi reached out with one hand and he encased his own around it.

"How are you feeling Haruhi?" He asked.

"Tired. My head hurts," she replied, her eyes following her father as he sat down.

"I'll get the doctor to see you later," he sighed, tired as well. How long had she been here? It only seemed like two minutes ago she was in school…what happened after that?

"Otou-san…why isn't Okaa-san with you?" Haruhi croaked.

She could feel her father's hand tense around her own. There was something familiar about the question and expression on her father's face.

"Haruhi…your mother has passed away." He gripped her hand tightly. "She went to sleep and will never wake up."

Haruhi didn't reply, she only blinked her eyes. Her mother was…gone. Gone forever. Then the tears came. Silent tears that cascaded down her child face. Her father joined her in mourning, something neither had done properly since they came home from the funeral. They had only tried to go back to their lives. Both daughter and father cried and embraced each other. They let their passion burst forth and neither stopped until Ryoji had fallen asleep, tears lingering in his eyelashes. Haruhi still held tightly to his hand, staring out the window.

She could still hear her mother's voice. It was sweet and warm, just like her. There was no force on earth to replace her mother. Now Haruhi stood at a fork in the road, unknowingly deciding her own future perspective on life. How she got here was simple, (how she understood what it signified was years coming) but she knew that she had to make a choice. Her father was making the same choice. They could let this consume their entire life or they could try to surpass it. Haruhi wanted to surpass it, like her mother would have wanted her to. But she was a child without her mother, and right now, she needed her mother. She had to learn to cope on her own.

Once released from the hospital, the next few months were riddled with attacks that sent Haruhi back. She would function normally up to a certain point when she would just crack, screaming for a mother that was never there. She would remember what she had thought was forgotten, the conversation with the boy. Then she would recall her father's worried face and the wrinkles that graced his forehead as he watched from the other side of the window. She couldn't keep doing this, not to her father who needed her. He needed her as much as she now needed him.

"I'm sorry Otou-san…" she cried, clutching his shirtsleeve as he got ready to leave; visiting hours were over. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he stroked her hair. "There's nothing for you to worry about, just rest."

But she could see the toll she was having on her father. It was painful for him as it was for her.

"Why don't you just go far away, so you won't have to worry about me?" she asked, gripping his sleeve even tighter. "Why don't you just leave me here?" Her hand was trembling. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Haruhi!" Her father grabbed her clenched fists as she started to scream.

"Why are you still here?" She sobbed. "Why don't you just leave me alone here?"

Haruhi's dad threw his arms around his panicked daughter; bring her close to his chest. "Because I love you! I don't want to watch you suffer alone!"

Something in Haruhi's mind clicked. She went ridged and then became a soft doll in her father's arms. Word of endearment, words of love, that told her she still had someone. It finally dawned on her why she had those attacks. With that, she threw her own thin arms around her father's neck and hugged him. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and told him how much she loved him too. There was finally some steady footing on the mountain in front of her.

"When can I go home?" She whispered to him, laying her head in his lap.

"Soon, I promise." He brushed her hair with his hands. "I'll talk to the doctor soon."

She sighed and closed her eyes. She would be back in school, doing her homework. She would come home, and wait alone for her father to come help her make dinner. There were a lot of things she had to do now that before was her mother's job. Her father would also take some of that burden.

"Otou-san…I want to be a lawyer, just like Okaa-san."

"Mhm," he raised an eyebrow, "with your brain, I know you will."

Haruhi giggled, a sound that had vanished in the past few months. "Thanks." She closed her eyes and readied herself for sleep.

-/-/-

Her eyes fluttered open. Slowly her vision focused and she could make out the outlet on her bedroom wall. Groggily, Haruhi propped herself up, her head pounding. Somehow, she pulled herself to her feet, using her desk as support.

The sound of keys opening a lock resounded in the apartment. "Haruhi? I'm home!" Came the chirped greeting of her cross-dressing father. "Something smells good."

She tried to call out to him, but she couldn't find her voice. Carefully, placing a hand on the wall, she started to walk into the hallway. It was painful, but she forced herself to keep going.

"Otou-san…" She finally called out. "Otou-san…"

"Haruhi?" There was a slight panic in her father's voice as he finally stepped out of the kitchen. Upon seeing his daughter leaning against the wall, he ran to her side and helped her to nearest chair. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I came home…and I collapsed." She started to tell her tale of rescuing the boy, leaving out no detail and finishing with her waking up to the door opening. Her father held her hand in both of his, his eyes filled with concern.

"We need to get you to the hospital." He firmly stated.

"No, I just was shocked that's all." She replied.

Ranka didn't pay attention as he placed a call at this work, telling them that he needed the next two days off work. He called a taxi and put together an overnight bag for both of them. The more Haruhi protested the trip, the more anxious Ranka became. He didn't forget the attacks Haruhi had when her mother died. Maybe she had, but he didn't...and he never wanted to watch his daughter suffer like that again.

"We're going and that is final!" He led her outside and into the waiting taxi.

Haruhi, tired from protesting, sat in the seat next to her father, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's nothing. It was just shock."

Ranka only chewed the inside of his lower lip as he recalled the phone call he received from Haruhi's school years ago.

He was still just a grocer, stocking the shelves when his boss had called him to the phone.

"Mr. Fujioka?" A female voice inquired.

"That would be me." He replied.

"There was an incident at school with your daughter, Fujioka Haruhi."

He swore his heart stopped. First his wife, now his daughter…

"What happened? Is she hurt?" He asked anxiously.

"We're not exactly sure what happened. We found her screaming on the ground, curled up in a little ball with her hands clutching her head. By the time we got her away from the other children, she collapsed. We had no choice but to call an ambulance and get her to the nearest hospital. We have the name of the hospital and everything with us."

"Give it to me," he growled. "Where is my daughter?"

After receiving the vital information, he didn't even wait to get permission from his boss. He just left. He ran down the streets, his breath coming in short gaps, trying to find the hospital. He rushed in, desperate to find his little girl. Nurses attended to his need, pointing out the doctor that had treated Haruhi. He insisted on seeing her, despite the advice of the doctor.

"She's still asleep. We gave her some medication to let her sleep peacefully. She will be coming out of it soon."

"I want to see her!" Ryoji insisted. "Let me see her!"

"Sir, I'm afraid the most I can do is show you to her room, but I cannot allow you to enter. We are currently monitoring her and running some diagnostics. But I can promise that you will be notified the moment that she wakes. Am I clear?"

"Yes, now show me where she is."

He was lead down a long white hallway. Doors and windows lined the walls. The doctor stopped at a window and turned to Ryoji. "Here is your daughter."

Ryoji gulped, and walked until his face was almost pressed to the glass.

Haruhi was asleep on the bed, hooked up to machines and laid in a bed far too big for her small body. She looked so weak connected to the machines. A nurse was inside, writing down notes on a clipboard as she looked at the display screens. His daughter was on the other side of this window, suffering from who knows what all alone. He rested his forehead on the cold glass, his hands trying to grip the smooth surface. His wife had also looked like this, resting on a bed so much like that one, hooked up to machines so much like those, with nurses and doctors fluttering around her. At that time he had also stood on the other side of the glass, helpless to do anything for the one he loved. Now here he was again, rendering useless.

"Haruhi…" He had cried and then after much time had passed, he finally asked what had happened.

"Shock…" The doctor calmly replied.

But now, he wasn't helpless. Now he was taking his daughter to the hospital, though they both hated to be in one. His daughter had collapsed from what she had said was just shock…but the last time was shock too and look at what Haruhi had ended up going through.


	4. Growing Pains

_**Yang-chan: **I don't know which to use when referring to Haruhi's dad, Ryoji or Ranka. For now, I'll use both. If you reviewers think otherwise, please let me know. PS: Silly me got confused in the translation of my title. I changed it from Furei to Byouki. Search for a dictionary and find out what Byouki means. It has a bit to do with the story. __**Once more, thanks Devine for being my BETA!**_

**_Byouki: Our Time is Running Out_**

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Three: Growing Pains**

"_I've never tried to block out the memories of the past, even though some are painful. I don't understand people who hide from their past. Everything you live through helps to make you the person you are now."_

"_No man is rich enough to buy back his past."_

Haruhi leaned against the wall as her father sat, worried, in a chair they had brought for him. The hospital staff was slow in getting the paper work finished so Haruhi could be admitted. She silently protested to her father, but her pleas were ignored.

"Otou-san, I have school tomorrow," she protested.

However, Ryoji/Ranka, sat impatiently. Time was slipping by that the hospital could be using to heal his daughter! How useless were these people? Can't they see how worried he was over his daughter?

"Otou-san, are you even listening to me?" Haruhi questioned.

Ryoji could only tap his foot and worry. He looked at his daughter as she sighed. Her hair had started to grow out, curling just at the nape of her neck. Her chocolate brown eyes were narrowed as she slumped slightly forward. She turned her head to look at him.

"Otou-san, it was nothing really," she smiled.

He reached out and patted her head. "You've forgotten." With a sigh, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What will I do now?" He mumbled to himself.

Haruhi was confused by her father's comment. "Forgot what, Otou-san?"

He smiled again. "If you have forgotten, then maybe it's a good thing. There's no use bringing it up again."

"Fujioka-san?" A nurse came out and greeted the father and daughter. "We are all ready for you.. I am Shizuka and I will be your nurse" She bowed. "Please, follow me and we'll begin some tests."

The tests began, and Ryoji could only sit in a chair again. How could he remain useless now? He did bring her to the hospital, but he felt so helpless when it came to situations like this. Feeling that he would only disturb the nurses, he excused himself to the lobby and purchased a cup of coffee.

"What's going to happen now? Just when she found friends and is having a fun time at school…" He trailed off. Taking another sip, he rubbed his shoulders and headed for the nearest payphone. There was something he could do right now. He would call Haruhi's school and ask for her homework for the next day. In no way was he going to let his precious daughter head to school without at least knowing what could happen to her.

-/-/-

The skylights were like diamonds on the dark night that was settling on the city. Haruhi sighed as she stared out the window. On the protest of her father, she was kept overnight. He was sitting in a chair on the other side of her bed.

"Otou-san, I have school and my club activities tomorrow," Haruhi stated. "The other members of the club won't be happy with this."

"Then they can deal with me. I'm not afraid to dirty my hands to protect your health," he stated. "And they have promised me that they will look after you. They'll have to listen to me after this."

_That's not what I meant. Kyōya can become really scary when he loses profit. I don't even want to know how much he'll add onto my debt after this. _Haruhi dropped her head in defeat. "What about school?"

"I've called and I'll pick up the notes from school tomorrow. Your teachers were kind enough to get your class work together for you. Now go to sleep, Otou-san will be back after talking to the doctor." He leaned over to Haruhi, brushed her bangs aside, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She sighed and turned in her head. Ryoji waited until she was deep asleep before walking out of the room. He listened to the door click close and he went off in search of the doctor.

"Ah!" He heard someone exclaim. "Fujioka-san."

Ryoji turned around and saw the doctor in charge of his daughter's health. "Sensei, what's wrong with her?"

The doctor sighed, "I'll be honest; at this point there is nothing that gives me any indication that your daughter is ill at all. I've looked at her file and the doctor's notes. What your daughter went through is horrible, but I don't have anything to keep her here. Tomorrow morning, she'll be discharged. I can only hope that she'll just move on. You should too, Fujioka-san. That's all I have to say."

"What about the tests?" Ryoji asked.

"The tests just showed me she needs more potassium in her diet." The doctor replied. "But like I said, I don't have anything to keep her here. It's just your word against these tests.I know as a father, it's hard when your daughter is hurting, trust me, I have a little girl at home, but I can't do anything with these results. Tomorrow morning, she's discharged." The doctor calmly turned around and walked away.

Ryoji didn't know what to do as he watched his daughter's sleeping form. He sat in the chair, his legs crossed and his arms folded against his chest. His thoughts strayed to the members of the Host Club where his daughter spends a good portion of her after school and sometimes, class time. They were an odd bunch, rich and untrained in the ways of the common folk. The latter is to be expected, but since Haruhi has entered that club, she has slowly changed. She smiles more and laughs without restraint. They had an effect on her that Ryoji has been looking for. And in turn, Haruhi has changed them.

"You really have good friends, Haruhi, but I wonder what would happen to them if something were to happen to you." He sighed and rested his chin in his hands. "There's no need to ring the bell right now. If the doctor says you'll be fine, then there's no need to worry about this right now."

Of course, he had never seen the teacup shatter that day in the Host Club, but that event had already fled from everyone's mind.

-/-/-

"Where is Haruhi-chan?" The twins asked in unison as they appeared in the Host Club. "She wasn't in class today at all."

Tamaki was busy calling Haruhi's house when the door to the third music room opened. In stepped Mori, Hani, Ranka, and Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki dropped his cell phone and ran to greet his 'daughter.' "You had father so worried!"

Haruhi protested Tamaki's hugs and those from the twins. Ranka watched the scene and sighed. "I'll wait for you to get home. Then we'll take off to the sea." He stated and walked out the door.

"Otou-san…" Haruhi said softly as she ignored the other's questioning looks. _The doctor told you I was fine, so why are you still so upset? _She waved away everyone's inquiries as she ran after her father.

"Otou-san!" She called out.

"Haruhi…don't you have club duties today?" Ranka asked. "I even walked you here to make sure you were on time and safe."

"Tou-san, what are you doing? You never mentioned going to the ocean at all yesterday." She stated.

"Oh, looks like you forgot that too." Ranka whispered, with a tinge of sadness barely audible in his voice. "We'll talk when we get home, just go to your club and have fun. I'll be back to pick you up later on." He turned on his heels and started for the school gates, leaving Haruhi behind.

He walked down the hallways and stopped in front of a large archway. It had been bugging him the whole time he was walking. He knew where the shadow was every single step he took. So why had he just now wanted to talk?

"You can come out now," Ranka smirked. "Following people won't get you what you want. You ask nicely and maybe you'll find some answers."

Kyōya smiled and pushed up his glasses. He calmly walked to where Ranka stood. "Haruhi wasn't in any of her classes; she was at home with you. Why?"

Ranka sighed and looked out a window. "If she doesn't want to tell you, then I don't have the right to do it for her. Go ask her."

"It seems she doesn't trust me very much," the shadow king replied.

Ranka laughed, "Kyōya, remember that you told me you promised to keep my daughter safe?"

"I remember that, why?" Kyōya narrowed his eyes.

"Just keep that promise." Ranka pulled his jacket closer to him and closed his eyes. "Haruhi and I are going to go visit the ocean where her mother and I met for the first time. We went when she was a little girl, but she doesn't remember that at all." _She would always calm down there when she had attacks. I hope that maybe if she goes, we can prevent things from happening. _"I think she is like her mother…in more ways than one, but I hope I'm wrong."

Without waiting for Kyōya to question him, Ranka walked past the archway and down the flight of stairs to the front entrance. The long walk to the gate left Ranka with plenty of time to turn around and look up to see his daughter and the others getting tea ready for their club activates.

"Well, you know what they say about parents. They worry too much about their kids," Ranka laughed aloud and started his way down the sidewalk to his apartment. "Still, its been a while since Haruhi and I had some good quality father-daughter time."

While Ranka was heading home, the girls in the host club were eagerly listening to Haruhi as _he _was explaining _his _duties at home to _his _father.

"You really love to cook, don't you Haruhi-kun?" one of Haruhi's customer remarked.

"I really love cooking my mother's recipes. Father and I take turns cooking what my mother loved to eat. Sometimes, when we smell the food's aroma, it's almost like she's still alive." Haruhi smiled. "It's a wonderful feeling to have."

"Haruhi-kun," one of the girls managed to regain her ability to talk after nearly fainting, "what was your mother like?"

"Okaa-san…" Haruhi gave a sad smile before she looked at the girls, "She was the most beloved mother to have lived. I wish to become a lawyer just like her. As a child, I would watch in awe as she left the apartment to defend someone. She had never lost a trial. Father still has some of the transcripts from her cases. When I don't have much homework, I like to pull those transcripts out and read over them. Father says that if I do well, I'll be a wonderful lawyer. 'You're like your mother.' He once told me."

All the girls gave a small squeal of delight. "I know you'll make a wonderful lawyer! I'll make sure to call on you whenever I need one." They all blushed while vividly imagining an adult Haruhi in a suit and tie, standing before a jury, trying 'his' best to convince them of 'his' client's innocence. "Kyaa! You'll look so handsome!"

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled at the girls, but sighed inwardly. _Will I always be seen as a guy in their eyes? _"Ah, would you like another cup of tea?" Haruhi picked up the teapot as the girls all clamored for their cups to be filled. As she poured the cup, her left hand on the lid to keep it from falling off, she felt something odd. Wait, that wasn't right. Her eye widen when the realization dawned on her. The porcelain that caused her hands to warm quickly had no feeling to it at all. There wasn't the slightest bit of warmth or coolness coming from it. After she finished pouring the tea, she moved her hand down the pot and felt the heat grow. _Ah, it was just a little less full than yesterday…that's all, _she mused.

"Haruhi-kun," there was the rustling of cloth as one of the girls opened her bag and pulled out a small bundle, " I made some cookies, would you like one? I think it would go well with our tea."

"Thank you, do you mind sharing the present with the other girls?" Haruhi extended her hand to take the cookies.

"I don't mind at all!" The girl exclaimed as she held out the treats.

As the delicate bundle was given to Haruhi, an odd tingling feeling crept up her arm and settled in her hand. It was like a cold chill and she shivered slightly.

"Are you okay, Haruhi-kun?"

"Just a little chilly," Haruhi replied as she opened the napkin and displayed the cookies on the table. The customers quickly pushed away the incident but the other members confronted Haruhi after the club had closed for the day.

"Chilly?" Hikaru commented. "You had your school blazer and jacket on today. How could you feel chilly?"

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Kyōya scribbled in his notebook. "Like why you showed up for our club but remained absent for class?"

Haruhi calmly placed all her cups, plates, and teapot on the silver tray. "That was my Otou-san's doing. He wanted me to stay home today. I protested and told him I had to come to the Host Club." _I really just don't want Kyōya to take advantage of this situation. _"I had a little accident yesterday and he blew it out of proportion. Anyway, after this, I'm going home." She hurried to take the tray to be cleaned. Her father had said he would come to pick her up to take her to the ocean.

The other members of the host club watched her. They were slightly worried at her behavior but were relieved to know that her father was just trying to watch out for her. Yet, she was hiding something from them. A conversation she held with one of her customers had left an unpleasant feeling in their stomach.

"_Haruhi, you talk about your mother so much. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to her?" The girl asked, uncomfortably. _

"_Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Parents give birth to their children by giving them a part of themselves.'? My mother lived a wonderful life, working hard to let me live a stable life. My father is doing the same right now. They both want me to live without troubles. I want to honor their struggles." Haruhi sighed into her tea. "My mother died a slow death, and I was very young when she finally passed away."_

"_How?" The girl asked._

_Haruhi gave a small sad smile. She knew exactly what the girl had meant to say without needing to ask for clarification. "_**_Byouki._**_" She calmly took a sip of her tea. "My father doesn't ever really talk about it and I hardly ask him about it. It's something that is still painful after all these years. Ten years to be exact, but I still recall her pleasant smile to this day."_

A knock at the door caused everyone to look away from Haruhi. Fujioka Ryoji was infamous for being an okama, and there was no doubt in any of the club member's mind that he would show up in his okama attire. Today however, as he stood in the doorway, he was not dressed as a woman. What the host club members saw was a man, dressed in a plain, old, Gakuran uniform. His hair was tied at the base of his skull with a white ribbon and he held a determined look in his eye.

"Is Haruhi ready?" Ryoji asked Kyōya.

"She's almost done with her duties," replied the shadow king. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you dressed like that?"

Ryoji walked past the club members and took a seat on one of the couches. "Has Haruhi talked to you about what has happened?"

"No, and I don't think she will, Ranka-san." Kyōya again replied.

Ryoji sighed and leaned back into the couch. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about then. If she decided that she doesn't want to tell you, then it's nothing. She is really selfless in that matter, never leaving room for someone to worry about her."

"Otou-san," Tamaki looked at Ryoji and winced at the glare he gave him, "is something the matter with Haruhi? I mean, we're her friends. Even if she doesn't say something but you do, we can't help but worry about her."

A door closed and Haruhi walked towards her father. "Otou-san, what are you wearing?"

Ryoji hopped to his feet. "This is my old high school uniform. I never made it to the entrance ceremony but I still kept my uniform. I thought it would be nice to wear it to the ocean. This is what your mother saw me in when we first met."

Haruhi ran a hand down her father's arm and then looked up at him. "I think you look cool in it," she smiled brightly. "Shall we leave Otou-san?"

Ryoji wrapped his arm around Haruhi and proceeded to guide her to the exit. Before he left however, he glanced back at Tamaki, this time, a look of concern for him.

"A true hero keeps his promise and when is needed, will always be there for the fallen." He stated to the confused club members.

"What are you talking about Otou-san?" Haruhi gripped the handle of her bag. She wanted to distract herself from the odd tingling she felt. Yesterday, she had fallen hard on her hand protecting the boy, yet the tests had shown no injury to her body. The feeling left her restless and she wanted to keep her mind from noticing the sensation any longer. _It's nothing, I just fell hard. Maybe it's just some after effect. For all I know, it could go away any minute. It's just an inconvenience for now. _"Otou-san, do you think we can stop at the supermarket on the way there? I heard there's a sale on ground beef. I was hoping to make Okaa-san's hamburgers tonight."

The Host Club members stared after their only female member and her father. Ryoji was looking at his daughter in a way that transcended a father. There was more worry, more agitation in his look and the tone of his voice. Haruhi remained oblivious, as she sometimes did, to her father's change. Tamaki turned to Kyōya who only shook his head.

"I couldn't get anything out of him earlier. I'm having my men look into it," the Ohtori stated. "Still, if we can't find any answers, we'll have to find a way to get them out of him."

"You mean, Haruhi's dad might be hiding something?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Maybe, but let's leave it alone for now. We don't want to have Haruhi or her father aware of our activities."

All the members nodded in agreement. They would feign ignorance if they needed, but they were ready to help Haruhi in whatever trouble she had. In Tamaki's mind however, the imagination ran wild as he thought of terribly over-dramatic scenarios that involved being sold into slavery.

-/-/-

In the break room of a familiar hospital, a doctor sat staring out the window, sipping his afternoon coffee. He had several files sitting on his desk. Today was going to be a sad day for the person whose file he had in his hand. The test results had come back and they were not good.

He sighed. This was the only thing he hated about being a doctor, giving people that heart wrenching news about their health. However, this person should thank his lucky star that the illness had been caught early enough. There were treatments that could lead to a full recovery. Any later, and the possibility of full recovery dropped tremendously. With one final sip of his coffee, he got out of his seat and thumbed through the file as he walked out the door.

Standing in front of a door, he knocked and entered. "Fukiaka Haru, the test results have come in."

"And?" The young man in the room asked nervously. "Just tell me."

The doctor sighed. "It's not good. Not good at all. You have an illness that will render you immobile if we don't start treatment soon."

"What do you mean immobile?" The man sat up at the news.

Giving another sigh, the doctor walked over to a chart of the human body and pointed to it. "Basically, your body will start to attack itself. It's nothing sudden, but you'll begin to lose feeling. Soon, you'll weaken, possibly having attacks at any time of day. I really can't tell you much about this illness as there have been only a few cases in medical history." He turned to face the distressed young man. "There are many symptoms and they are not pleasant. You could compare it to Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and Leukemia combined or something close to that."

"It's that bad Sensei?" the man asked. "Will I be fine?"

"With proper treatment, you will be. If we wait any longer, the success rate falls. Thanks to our recent medical advances, with the few cases we've had, a successful treatment has been produced. Though spotting this illness can be tricky, if caught this early you're bound to make a full recovery. If we had even waited a month, things may have become complicated."

"That's good right?" the man asked. "I mean, if the other cases have lived because of the treatment, I have a good chance of survival."

The doctor lowered his head. "Of the past recent cases, we've only lost one patient: a young woman, just a few years into her marriage. We didn't spot the symptoms early enough and when the test results came back, we were too late to save her."

"Oh," the man replied, "that must have been harsh on her husband."

"I'm sure it was," the doctor replied as he closed the patient's file and walked out the door. "Treatment will start tomorrow, I'll refer you to a specialist and I will over see your treatment. Things will turn out fine."

The doctor closed the door and ran a hand through his hair. He hurried back to his office and tossed the file on the stack sitting on his desk to be sorted. Dropping into a chair, he noticed a file sticking out from his personal laptop computer.

_Fujioka Haruhi _the tab read. He plucked from the computer and placed it on top of the file that read _Fukiaka Haru. _Things were hard enough as it was without him setting the scene for an awful disaster. He scooped the files into his arms and set off the put them away in their proper place…wherever that may be. He usually left things like this for his nurses, but now that he had a patient with _that _illness, he needed to take precautions with the file. Things needed to stay orderly and neat in order to help his patient recover. In addition, it would do well if none of the other files were to accidentally be sorted into the wrong places. Imagine what would happen if his patients diagnosis were accidentally swapped? There would be hell to pay.

"Like that would happen," The doctor laughed.


	5. The Beginning of the End

_Yang-chan: Dear faithful readers, I have a question to propose! For my next few chapters I had the idea of dedicating each one to the members of the Host Club, excluding Haruhi, for the purpose of them discovering that slowly, Haruhi is starting to change but they can't quite figure out what is going on. What I want is for them to see these changes from their point of views. Then I was thinking of going back to my original style. Now, should I do that __**and **__should I do first person or third person POV __**OR**__ just write out the chapters like most others? Please let me know so I may start writing the next chapter! Much gratitude, Yang-chan! PS, I need more quotes dealing with either time or the past, if you have one, please be kind enough to submit it. I may end up using it. __**Devine, have I told you how much I owe you for editing?**_

_**Byouki: Our Time is Running Out**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Four: The Beginning of the End**

"_The past is our definition. We may strive, with good reason, to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it, but we will escape it only by adding something better to it."_

"_We need not destroy the past. It is gone."_

The hills in the background moved slowly as the trees directly in front of Haruhi's window whizzed by in a blur of green. She gave a small nod and retreated to her seat next to her father. He was busy getting the bento boxes out and handing Haruhi her canned drink.

"Here Haruhi," Ryoji handed his daughter her bento box. "There's still some time before we make it to the ocean so we may as well eat."

"Okay, Otou-san," Haruhi arranged the box on her lap and balanced her drink, "but don't you think you should be at work rather than taking me to the ocean?"

Ryoji took a sip of his carbonated beverage and placed it on the empty seat next to him. "Haruhi, try to think back to when Okaa-san was alive, what do you remember?"

"Eh?" Haruhi held her chopsticks to her mouth and titled her head. "Remember? Well," she picked at her food and chomped on a sticky glop of rice, "I remember that she would always win her cases. Ah, she also made really tasty dinners, like her hamburgers. You would eat them by the pound."

"Er…" Ryoji frowned at the recollection, "that's not what I meant."

"Oh," Haruhi grabbed her drink and looked at her father over the rim, "what do you mean?"

There was silence as Haruhi continued to eat and wait for her father's response. She could see the shadow that was looming over him and she slowly stopped eating. "Otou-san, what's going on?"

"Haruhi-chan, have I ever told you how I met your mother?" Ryoji raised his head and took a bite. "This beach and ocean holds a lot of fond memories."

"Eh?" Haruhi's eyebrow twitched as she watched her father consume his food. Even though she continued to question him, he didn't give, leaving her to eat her food and wonder exactly what her father had planned.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful; Haruhi spent most of the time gazing out the window at the cloud-filled sky. Once it came to a stop, she calmly followed her father off the train and began the walk to the sandy shores of the ocean. Tall, thin, green grass swayed in the wind, stinging Haruhi's skin as she walked past. Her father noticed her discomfort and offered to walk on her right so the foliage wouldn't swat her. He smiled in remembrance of when Haruhi was a child and complained loudly about the grass hitting her while he and her mother would laugh silently. The path they were taking now was the same one they had taken when Kotoko was alive.

The paved path began to slowly be covered in fine, white sand as they neared the beach. Ryoji stopped and rolled up the hem of his pants before taking off his shoes. Haruhi followed suit and trailed after her father, shoes in hand.

The waves crashed lazily against the shore. A gust of the salty ocean air glided over the untouched sand. Haruhi felt a suppressed urge to run into the waves and float among the white crashing foam. She wanted to run down the sandy shore and laugh whole heartily. Yet, there was another feeling of just wanting to curl up where the water met the sand and just stare out at the horizon.

"Haruhi-chan," Ryoji stuck his hand into his pockets as he stared at his daughter, "this is where I met your mother. I had finally received my high school uniform but I couldn't make it to the opening ceremony because I dropped out to work. Even though I would never really wear it, I came to this beach in my uniform, so I could at least feel what it would have been like. That's when I met the most beautiful woman in the world. She was roaming the shore, shoes in hand, looking at the ocean."

Haruhi looked at the sand that seeped through her toes. Her mother once walked this very shore with her father. He gave a small cough and Haruhi gave him her attention.

"Well, your mother and I had hit it off right then. We were good friends. Just good friends. However, time changes many things, and feelings are no exception. I didn't expect anything to happen, and I never expect Kotoko to respond to my feelings. I loved her and she loved me. But, your mother came from a decent family; she was excelling in high school and was soon ready to begin her degree in law. Who was I to try to love her? I was a high school drop out, minimum wage worker, and no future. Therefore, when we asked for your grandfather's permission to marry, he was against it. No one wanted Kotoko to marry so early and not to someone like me. Against their wishes, we wed. And then, you were born."

Haruhi settled down on the sand, pulling her legs up to her chest.

Ryoji continued to tell his story. "We used to come to this beach all the time, your mother, you and me. We would spend hours here, enjoying each other's company. Even if your mother's father did disown her, we were happy. I swear we were the very definition of happiness. This beach is our spot, and no one can take that away."

"Is that why you brought me here Otou-san?" Haruhi asked.

"No," Ryoji shook his head, "don't you remember the days leading up to your mother's death and the many months afterwards?"

Haruhi closed her eyes and thought deeply. Images of her mother in bed and then her lifeless body flooded her mind. Her chest tightened slightly and she gripped the front of her shirt.

"Haruhi," Ryoji crouched down and placed both hands on her shoulder, trying to comfort her as she silently cried, "I know it's painful, I still cry at times, but you suffered so much more. I used to bring you here when Okaa-san died. You would always wake up crying, asking me when Okaa-san would come back. On those nights, I would bring you here, cradling you and setting you on the shore. You were like a little china doll," he brushed his hand along her cheek, "staring out at the ocean with those empty eyes, remaining ridged until you finally fell unconscious. I would carry you back home and then…then you would go about like nothing happened." Gently, he wiped her eyes, and leaned closer, "you used to be hospitalized many times during the months that followed, because you couldn't mentally take all the trauma. Somehow, you blocked all that out."

"Otou-san…" Haruhi gripped his arms and looked at her father, "Why didn't you tell me anything sooner?"

Ryoji gave a small smile, "because you looked so happy and I wanted to keep that smile on your face for as long as possible. There was no reason to bring something like this up. Recent events sent me back down memory lane and I worried for your health, both physical and mental."

Haruhi smiled and threw her arms around her father's shoulders, pressing her face into his chest as she used to do as a child. "Otou-san…"

Ryoji gave a soft chuckle as he embraced his daughter. Nothing could ruin this precious moment. Nothing…

…except for the six men who were hiding among the green shrub and stones that littered the beach.

"Haruhi, your friends are here." Ryoji whispered.

"Eh?" Haruhi let go of him.

"Did you plan on just spying on us the whole time?" Ryoji yelled out. "You're way too young to be able to sneak up on me when I'm with Haruhi."

Slowly, the male members of the Host Club crawled out of their hiding spots.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried as he ran towards her, "I was worried about you!"

"Senpai, I'm with my father, could you please leave us alone?" Haruhi firmly stated. "Why is everyone here?"

"We simply followed you and your father as you left Ouran." Kyōya pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose as he answered Haruhi's question. "We can't have one of our members get into any type of trouble that could possibly bring down our image."

"Oh." Haruhi looked to her right. _I should quit thinking that he cares. It is Kyōya we're talking about. _

"You left so quickly, and Ranka-papa didn't tell us where you were going," Karou and Hikaru added. "We couldn't help but follow you in that case."

Ryoji stepped in front of Haruhi and gave the Host Club a long glare. He pushed her farther behind him and whispered for her to clean her face. "I am trying to have a private moment with my darling daughter." The usual, happy-go-lucky Ranka had been replaced the possessive, strong father, Ryoji. "I would prefer if you would go find something to entertain yourselves with until I finish talking to Haruhi. At that time, I would like a word with all of you," Haruhi placed a hand on her father's arm and he stressed the next words out of his mouth, "just you, the male members of the Host Club, and me."

A shiver ran down the length of each of the club member's spine, including Kyōya. Ryoji planted his hands on Haruhi's shoulder and guided her away from the others. Everyone gave a small twitch as Ryoji looked back to make sure they wouldn't follow them.

"It seems we made her father angry," the members murmured as they huddled together.

"This is bad" Tamaki cried, "Who knows what will happen now? Her father could ban us from ever seeing Haruhi again!"

"Tono…" the twins sighed, "She still needs to go to school, where you're bound to see her every now and then."

As Haruhi looked back, she saw the members of her club look at her. "Otou-san, you won't hurt them will you?"

He smiled, "Not very much!"

"Otou-san!"

"Just joking," he replied, "But I just wanted to spend a little more time with you before I have to talk to those young men. Even though I dress and act the way I do, I'm still your father." There was a kind smile on Ryoji's face as he looked down at Haruhi. "You are growing up so fast and you don't tell me exactly what's on your mind all the time. I worry about you, even if I don't show it. For just a little while, let me fuss and worry over you." Ryoji brushed Haruhi's bangs to a side and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. "Let me worry over my independent, strong, daughter."

"Otou-san…" Haruhi's hand flew to her forehead and touched the place where the warmth could still be felt. She grinned and threw her arms around her father. "You're still my father, no matter what."

"No matter what?" Ryoji teased playfully. "Even if someone comes to take you away?"

Haruhi smiled, "No matter who comes into my life, I only have one father and he's you."

Ryoji smiled. _No one can take my place as her father, but time changes. Soon, some handsome, dashing guy will come into the picture and take her away from me. She will fall so deeply in love with him, just like Kotoko, and will do anything to be with him. That will make me cry. I won't be the only man in her life any longer. _He gazed at the Host Club, taking in each handsome, dashing, young man that stood staring back at him. _I don't want to think that the red string around Haruhi's finger is tied to someone…not to someone from that club. _Turning his gaze to his own hand, resting on Haruhi's back, he swore he could have seen that thin red thread that was forever knotted around his second joint. It had been severed, but remained, because he would never love another woman. _Just thinking about it moves me to tears. _His eyes wandered over the thin red line that extended from behind him and followed it over the white sand. It disappeared at it approached the other members of Haruhi's club, yet he could clearly see the red string tied around their own fingers. _This girl…if she finds out who is at the end of her string and falls in love…what will I do? _He lowered his head and buried it in Haruhi's soft brown hair. Tears welled up in his eyes and he sobbed softly. _What can I do? My precious daughter…I don't ever want to lose you…not to anyone or anything…what will I do? _

Haruhi felt the wet tears land on her hair. Even through she wanted to asked what was wrong, at this point, she knew she could only let her father cry. Slowly she closed her eyes and let a tear or two fall from her eyes. She relaxed and when her father finally let go of her, she smiled. When her father picked her up like a little kid, she let out a laugh. When her father held her in his arms, bride-style, she rested her head against his chest. The sound of his heart thumping in his chest soothed her, putting her at an odd state of ease. It had been years since she had allowed her father to hold her like this, but for once, she would gladly give in to his wish.

Ryoji had to admit that his daughter was light and petite for her age. She still somewhat resembled the little girl that would greet him when he got home and help him prepare dinner. She was extremely selfless, and wanted to do things for herself. Being raised by a single father had shaped her into the person she was today, yet, there were still some times when she became helpless and father ran to the rescue. He gave a small smile as he realized Haruhi had fallen asleep in his arms. As he walked past the Host Club, his smile dissolved.

"I assume you got here by car?" He asked, flatly.

"That is correct." Kyōya replied, being the only one in the club who dared to stand up to Ryoji in his current state of irritation.

"Then, get in them and head for the apartment. You already know where it is." Ryoji gave a small smirk. "I'll be heading home by train." He calmly started the walk up the sandy path.

"Wait!" Tamaki called out.

Ryoji stopped and glared over his shoulder. "Did you say something?"

Tamaki gulped and trembled as he spoke, "We…we could take you home." He mumbled.

"Eh?" Ryoji held his head up high and looked down at Tamaki. "You're offering a ride home? Aren't you trying a little too hard?"

Tamaki gave a small yelp.

"You're the same person who mistakenly thought Haruhi was a guy, even dared to hit her, made her wear _men's_ clothes, has her waiting on _girls,_ even had Haruhi give her first kiss away to a _girl_, and you want to give me and my daughter _a ride home_?" He chuckled. "What are you, an idiot?"

Tamaki fell to the ground defeated. He had wanted to get into the good graces of Haruhi's real father. He had messed up the first and second time they had met, so by trying to act 'cool' and offering the man a ride home in order to spare him the train fare, he had messed up once more. There really was no hope for him. He could only curl up and draw little doodles in the sand while pouting.

"Is he always like this?" Ryoji asked one of the twins.

"He's…special…" Karou replied. "But, we've brought several cars. We wouldn't mind letting you use one. Hikaru and I could always go with Hani, Mori, or Kyōya.

"Thank you, that's so nice of you!" Ryoji took on his cheerful attitude as he took the offer. "It will save me so much trouble."

"Don't think anything of it." The twins gave a small laugh as they lead Ryoji away, looking over at Tamaki with an evil smile on their face.

Tamaki stood up and raced after the twins, waving his arms in the air while crying.

"Bakas…" Kyōya sighed.

"Kyōya," Hani stood next to him, "have you noticed something about Ranka-san?"

"Since the incident in the hallway," he replied.

Mori stood calmly, his hands in his pocket as he watched the others ahead of him. "He's not saying something that he wants to."

"My thoughts exactly." Hani and Kyōya said at the same times.

Kyōya followed after and was soon many feet in front of the seniors.

"Takashi?" Hani looked up at his cousin. "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know Mitsukuni, we don't know Haruhi's father's story," he replied in his somber tone.

"Mmmm…" Hani murmured.

They both walked along, and watched as a strong wind whipped up a flurry of sand, catching everyone. Ryoji hurried to protect his sleeping daughter as the other members of the Host Club ran to surround father and daughter. They had their backs to him, forming a ring around them both, and they strained to keep the sand from their face.

_Ah, _Ryoji thought sadly, as he looked at the backs of the Host Club members, _it is growing stronger…that red string I wish I could clip. _For once, he felt like he was losing another part of himself…just like Kotoko. Haruhi had inherited much more from her mother than Ryoji had ever thought.

Of course, when he looked back years from now, he would bitterly recall those words he had thought. _Kotoko's blood runs through Haruhi's veins. _

-/-/-

After Haruhi had been placed in her room, Ryoji walked into the living room where the Host Club. He hurried to the kitchen and prepared a pot of tea along with several glasses full of the warm liquid. Keeping his head low, he placed the cups in front of the male members before he settled across from them. Silence fell over the group and soon the Host Club members began to feel uneasy.

Ryoji stared into his cup and then looked up at the club members. He could clearly see their handsome facial features, how their toned bodies were hidden under their clothes, and, even though they kept quiet, how their voice would change tones when they would speak with his daughter. He sighed, defeated (for now) by his thoughts.

"I will need you to report to me if she eats tomorrow," he stated.

"Eh?" The Host Club asked, confused at his request.

"When Haruhi was a little girl and her mother had passed away, she wouldn't touch a single morsel of food. I would plead with her to eat, but she turned away from my words. I was sp worried." He scrunched his eyebrows together as he recalled those days. "I couldn't do anything for the pain she was suffering." Slowly, he walked over the bookcase and pulled out a thick photo album. "Haruhi…lost the ability to feel anything but sadness." He flipped the pages and found the pictures he was looking for. Handing them to the Host Club members, he continued. "People noticed she lacked something…but they couldn't see what it was."

The Host Club peered down at the pictures. Anyone without keen eyes would have seen an adorable little girl, wearing a white summer dress and a sunhat, but the members were better than the average person was. Haruhi's eyes were hollow. It was as if they were staring right into the eyes of a doll. The next picture held that same hollow, empty, machine like feel.

"It was like trying to live with a doll for the first few weeks…but soon, some emotion began to return to her. However, for reasons unknown to anyone but her, she would suffer from attacks that sent her to the hospital. She would scream for her mother, thrashing about so that it took several adults to pin her down until she relaxed enough for an ambulance to pick her up. Even in the hospital, it took the whole staff to subdue her."

The other males gave a small gasp at this part of the story. Haruhi seemed so mild, nothing seemed to faze her.

"She got better, much better, and I had my lovely daughter with me once again. Yet, she seemed to forget everything that happened. She had forgotten that her mother had died and I told her. The reaction was normal enough, tears and the inability to accept it, but she was able to move on. The attacks stopped completely and she grew up independent. It really is no surprise since her mother has passed away and I had to work to support us both." Ryoji hesitated for a second and leaned back on his arms. "Don't tell Haruhi this, but her hospital bills ran high. I used whatever savings I could get my hands on to pay it off. I rather have her think I'm bad with money than to let her know the truth about the bills."

"Why are you telling us this?" Kyōya asked after being prodded by Tamaki, who was afraid to ask himself.

"Against my better judgement, I'm going to tell you what happened. When I got home from work the other day, I arrived in the kitchen and was looking to see what dinner was. That was when I heard her voice. It was so low and weak…" He looked at the hallway where his daughter had stood that afternoon. "I panicked, suddenly remembering what happened. I rushed to help her and she told me that she had come home and collapsed. Is that normal?"

The Host Club members all shook their heads, their jaws tense as they listened. All this while that they had teased her about coming to the club late, she had been sick.

"So I took her to the hospital. They did test and apparently nothing is wrong with Haruhi, but a father knows…" He sighed, finishing his story. "That is why I want you to keep an eye on her. It could be nothing or it could be something beyond your control." He groaned as he got to his feet and stretched. "You can see your way out. I'm going to be with Haruhi a while longer before I drop by the club where I work at."

"Ranka…" They all watched Haruhi's father walk down the hallway.

"Wait!" Tamaki, bravery somehow filling him, called out. "Can I ask, how did Haruhi's mother pass away? She said something about it at club today."

"Byouki." Ryoji answered. "An illness unlike any other. I watched as my wife's life slipped away. We had discovered it too late; there was nothing that could be done."

"Is it inherited?" The twins questioned, dreading the answer.

"Like I said, the test said nothing was wrong with Haruhi…nothing at all." Ryoji looked over his shoulder. "Kotoko's will, along with my own hidden ambition, flows in Haruhi's blood. Parents do give their blood to their children." He turned away from the club members. "Do you think every inheritance is a benefit to the one who receives it? If your thinking is still so immature, then that red string will be severed before you know it." Ryoji was getting irritated as he could 'see' the red thread that ran past him towards the members of the club. "Do you really think you can do anything to protect her? Your thinking is still so naïve and filled with only business that you're forgetting what really matters in life!" He was yelling at this point, hardly caring if Haruhi would wake up. "Inheritance and disownment, do you think nothing beyond your world?"

"Ranka-san," Kyōya sighed. "We aren't like that. We do care about Haruhi in our own way."

"I'll make sure your strings are severed. Like I would let _that_ happen," Ryoji hissed. "Open your eyes, members of the Host Club, that red string around your finger…who's at the end of it? If you find someone you love, could you leave everything, including your inheritance and being disowned by your own family, just to pursue her? Could you do what Kotoko did years ago?"

The members remained silent as Ryoji continued to vent. Haruhi's mother had done what? Left her family?

"Kotoko was from a decent family. They turned their backs on her and left her with nothing! She did this because she loved me! Could you say and do the same?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued down the hallway. "When you finally see the red string and come to realize what is going on, you may be too far deep into your world to be able to see who really matters. Now, leave!" He went into his room and slammed the door shut. Waiting for the guests to leave, he slid to the ground. _If their eyes are still closed, then for now, I can continue to keep Haruhi blind to their feelings. That red string…I don't want to know who connects to Haruhi's. I don't want to see their strings anymore, not unless it's been tied into a tight knot around their finger. _

He had been suspecting it for a while, but he never tried to do anything to either encourage or discourage it. For now, he just wanted them all to remain blind.

In her room, Haruhi heard the entire conversation and the slamming of her father's door. She could also hear the Host Club members talking amongst themselves. It was a rather worried, hushed tone in which they spoke, but they all quickly left. Everything her father had said was eye opening. Throwing her blankets off, she quietly crept into the living room. Several teacups were on the floor, barely touched. Getting to work, she cleaned up and washed the dishes. When the door to her father's room clicked open, she hid, not wanting to see her father until his return. She was embarrassed to have thought that her father had been careless with money. Laying her head on her knees, she smiled. "Arigato, Otou-san."

Night was still far off, and when her father returned, tired and ready to sleep, Haruhi would slip into her father's bed, curl up, and act like a little girl. Of course, Ryoji would welcome her, even though he was suppose to be fast asleep. They both needed comfort and they were both willing to give it.

_As long as I have you, I'll be alright. I just need you for this moment…_It was a nice sentimental thought, but they both were unaware how soon their world, along with that of the other Host Club members, would soon turning horribly wrong and Ryoji would continue to tell the sad story of his wife and his daughter.

_**Ah, yes…that night was the last normal night anyone of us had.**__ Ryoji thought sadly, as he looked at the hospital in front of him. The others had arrived already, possibly bombarding his precious daughter with flowers. Solemnly, he climbed the steps__**. Really, the story started that night. Everything else was just a prologue for the first act of our play, like a repetition of Kotoko and me. It also set the stage for those boys to open their eyes. **__Ryoji chuckled. __**Though I have to admit they are so cute when they get flustered. So is Haruhi…**_


	6. A Stain on the Past

_Yang-chan: Okay, maybe one more chapter to write, then I'll deal with the club members. I think I've decided I might just have a chapter to each male member from third person, and just write. If you have any suggestions, I'm happy to hear them. I do have a theory I want to play out in this story…well, more like an observation of the manga. Okay, just read and forget my ramblings. I'll eventually make up my mind. Ah! Pairings…hehehe, I don't know what to do about that, so…let's make it a surprise! __**I love my BETA, I really do. Where would I be without you Devine?**_

_**Byouki: Our Time is Running Out**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Five: A Stain on the Past**

"_It's not what's happening to you now or what has happened in your past that determines who you become. Rather, it's your decisions about what to focus on, what things mean to you, and what you're going to do about them that will determine your ultimate destiny."_

"_One day at a time--this is enough. Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful it will be worth remembering."_

There was something about the morning hours that Haruhi couldn't help but feel relaxed by. Years before, she would have hated it, waking to an empty living room and heading into the quiet kitchen. Now, she had grown used to her routine and, as she stood in the kitchen with a white apron on, thanked her mother for the unlimited stacks of recipes that she could cook. Haruhi was not a cordon-bleu chef, but she was better than the average high schooler was. Mornings also gave her the time to think alone; in this case, processing the information that her father had shared with the Host Club.

She wondered if any of the members of the Host Club would react to her differently. Already, she could see Tamaki's overdramatic attempt to bring her into his rich world. The twins might tone down their antics around her. Mori and Hani might increase their appearances around her, seeing that they weren't around her very much to begin with, in their silent way of affection. Kyōya …well, he _might_ cut back on adding to her debt.

She sighed. No, they would do things she wouldn't be able to think of now. By the end of the day, she would come home tired and collapse on her bed before starting her homework and soon after, dinner. _Let's just get this day over with. _Haruhi sighed as she walked into her bathroom and proceeded to take a warm bath before slipping into her male Ouran High uniform, grab her school bag, and exit in a quiet manner.

There was no one, not even the elderly men that woke to take a brisk stroll, as Haruhi walked down the street. Taking a small worn wristwatch from her pocket, she realized she was extremely early. This turn of events was rare for Haruhi, but she didn't mind as she continued her path towards her train.

The platform was empty, and the train was just pulling in. Haruhi waited patiently and when the doors opened, she stepped in. Inside was just as empty and she picked a seat near the door, placed her bag on her lap, and pulled out the book she was reading. She had plucked a random book off the shelves at her school. So far, it was a decent; she had reached a heart-warming dialogue between a mother and her daughter.

"_Okaa-san," The child looked at her with soft round eyes as she reached out and grabbed hold of the folds of her clothes. "Okaa-san."_

_She instantly reached out and cradled the child in her arms. "Promise me that you will grow up to be a beautiful woman, you'll find that one person for you, and that you will always smile." It was a powerful demand for a child of such a young age, but she had to instill the will to survive in her daughter. Her daughter would grow up and there would come a time when she wouldn't be at her side._

"_Okaa-san," The little girl looked at her mother. _

"_I promise that I'll always look over you, no matter what happens to me. I love you so much." _

_The girl could only try to comprehend what was going on. They were constantly on the run, trying to figure out a place for them in this world. Her mother worked so hard for her, the youthful appearance leaving her face. She clung to her mother, scared to let go. "Stay with me…" she whispered._

_Her mother could only nod and give a small whisper, "I hope I can. Even if I can't be there, I will always love you."_

She snapped the book close and held it tightly in her small hand. There was no need to be reminded of what has happened to her. Deciding she would return the book as soon as she got to the school grounds, she sat back in her seat and leaned on her hand. The doors slid open; the train had stopped as she read the pages of her book, and a woman with long black hair tied in a knot at the base of her neck stepped on board. Haruhi immediately sat up.

_Okaa-san…_Haruhi thought for one split second as she reached out, but soon enough, she drew back her hand. Her mother was dead. She gently cupped her hand on her chest and looked away from the woman. This hadn't been the first time she had reached out to a random stranger. Of the things she remembered from the past, she remembered the times she ran after the woman who resembled her mother from the back. Her father had his fair amount of worry as she ran off and got lost, chasing after her 'mother'. It was often too late when she realized her mistake and found herself in strange surroundings. Though she was beyond that train of thought, she couldn't help but react once more to the silent wish she carried.

The train pulled forward, clacking along the tracks. Haruhi sat, staring down the car she sat in, avoiding the woman who resembled her mother. This really was going to be a long ride to school.

-/-/-

"Ah," Haruhi gave a small, satisfied sigh as she saw the school gates open. There were a few girls on the path, chattering about who knows what, and a handful of guys walking next to their girlfriends.

"Ek!" A girl spotted Haruhi just a she walked past the gates. "Haruhi-kun, what are you here so early?"

Haruhi couldn't help smile at the girl's small blush. "I woke up early without knowing it. I was already on my way to school when I realized the time." Several other girls flocked to the gates, each surprised to see Haruhi alone at school. They gave a small squeal as Haruhi smiled and said, "It's nice to see you all so energetic so early in the morning, it almost gives me the energy to continue with the rest of the morning."

"Do you mind if we stay with you?" they asked, crowding around.

"I don't mind at all. I could use the company," Haruhi replied. "First, I need to take a book back to the library."

"We'll join you!" The girls shrieked. _Ah, a chance to walk with Haruhi so early in the morning…_All the girls gave a satisfied sigh.

It was true, the train ride had left her unsettled and the girls were able to take her mind off the event. Their voices filled the hall and pulled her to tend to her duties as a member of the Host Club. With a smile, she answered their questions about her father and her life at home in the apartment.

She calmly opened the door and held it as the girls filed in.

"Did you like your book?" One of the girls asked, giggling.

"…" Haruhi handed the book to the student behind the desk, "No, I really didn't. It…" She paused and looked at the other books on the shelves, "it made me remember things I didn't wish to recall."

(A/N: Using the pronoun 'He' since the girls are observing Haruhi)

All the girls grew silent and had a tear in their eye as they watched their favorite Host walk down the shelves, examining each book spine with utmost concentration. Haruhi's fingers ran over the spine, tracing the kanji that spelled out the book's title. He looked so sad in their eyes, a look of confusion and no sense of purpose flooding his face. The girls clamored close to one another as they continued their watch. Haruhi reached up and plucked a book from a high shelf. He opened the cover and flipped through a few pages, scanning the words on the paper. His eyes were half closed, and his small mouth silently mouthing the words he read. Haruhi was the picture of prince, waiting to find true love. Every move he made was flawless in the girl's eyes. He grabbed hold of a book and after staring at the back cover, he walked back to the girls, a small smile now gracing his face.

Haruhi looked up from her book and saw the girls staring at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I took so long." She gave them a thankful nod of her head as she took her new book, a historical fiction, to the student at the desk. With a smile, book in hand, she turned to the girls and thanked them. "Thank you for waiting."

Haruhi charmed the girls off their feet, in or out of the Host Club, this much she knew. Yet, she had never felt it herself, that feeling all the girls claimed to have when they saw her or the others. However, she had to keep doing this job of hers until she could be free. Besides, she couldn't think of…love until after she completed her goal of becoming a lawyer. Even as the girls companied her to her classroom, she looked at the couples in the class, her eyes half closed as she smiled for them.

"Haruhi!" Two male voices blended into one called out to her.

Haruhi looked up from the conversation she was having with several girls. The twins had come into the classroom, standing next to each other, giving her their usual smile. Everyone in the room noticed the space between the twins and Haruhi. They would usually pounce on the other member of the Host Club and 'he' would protest. Today, they kept their distance.

"Hello, Kaoru, Hikaru," Haruhi greeted them.

The twins gave her a small smile and then made a beeline for their seats. Haruhi only raised an eyebrow at their actions.

"Why aren't you trying to hug me?" She asked as the girls left.

"No reason!" They both laughed, a bit too forcefully.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and just stared at them. "This wouldn't have anything to do with yesterday?"

"No! Not at all." Again, this was said with too much enthusiasm.

Haruhi turned her gaze to the front of the classroom. The twins only laughed nervously again. It wasn't just they that dreaded seeing Haruhi again, especially after Ranka's outburst. The older members had reacted to Ranka and his speech.

After Ranka had slammed the door on them all, everyone just stared in silence.

"Haruhi's father is mad!" cried Hani in a low tone.

"What are we going to do?" The twins suddenly became well aware of how close the door to Ranka room was to the kitchen were they were sure lay several sharp knives.

"Eh?!" Tamaki just noticed how everyone turned to look at him. "Why does everyone look at me in these situations?"

Kyōya gave a frustrated sigh. "There's no point in staying here. If Ranka-san is angry with us, then we should leave. By staying here, we may pit Ranka against the club. If that were to happen, he could chose to pull Haruhi out of school…thus out of our club."

Just as Tamaki opened his mouth to let out his loud lament, Kyōya hooked his arm around the blond's neck and proceeded to drag him out with the rest of the club members in tow. "Keep quiet, you're loud enough to wake the dead."

"Mother!" Tamaki cried as he was pulled down the stairs, the door to Haruhi's apartment closed.

He was shoved into the back of his limo and the door slammed shut. Kyōya told the driver the location of their destination as the others scrambled for their own limos.

_Things are getting interesting…_Kyōya smiled to himself as he climbed into his own limo and settled down as the driver pulled out of the driveway. _There was nothing to indicate that Haruhi's mother could have come from a high middle class family. I wonder if I could track this family down…?_ Already the wheels were turning as Kyōya was processing the new information. He was a calculating individual, always working out the figures to get the answer he expected and wanted. However, try as he might, he still had yet to figure out Haruhi. Glancing outside, he leaned on his arm and sighed. _The other members will tread carefully, resulting in disaster for both Haruhi and themselves. The only way to go about this is to just put it out of mind. _

"**Ohtori-sama," The driver coughed, "we've stopped at the nearest secluded park."**

**"Keep the engine running," Kyoya opened his door, "I won't be long at all."**

**The other members clamored out of their cars and Tamaki was already crying loudly about the cold cruel treatment of 'mother'.**

**"For once, stay quiet Tamaki," Kyoya snapped as he slipped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Look," He put his glasses back on and looked each member in the eye, "we just found out a lot in a short time. It is obvious that things won't be easy from here on out, but we can't turn from it. Haruhi will come to school tomorrow and we will continue the Host Club without any incident. We shall treat Haruhi the same as we have always treated her, do you all understand?"**

**"Hai!" Everyone stood straight, giving Kyoya a quick solute as they nodded their head. "We understand completely."**

**_Bakas, _****Kyoya thought, ****_they'll do something stupid tomorrow._**

**"For now," Kyoya started to walk away, his hands stuck in his pocket, "we just keep an eye on her like Ranka-san asked. We will do no more, no less."**

**That was yesterday night, and everyone went to bed pondering how to approach Haruhi the next day. One person in particular was having the most difficult time.**

**"What am I going to do?" Tamaki paced in the clubroom. He had run directly after class to the room, finding Kyoya inside. "How can I face her knowing she has suffered so much and still is? My precious daughter! How must she feel without daddy at her side to console her?"**

**Kyoya had his laptop on his lap, his fingers dancing over the keys as he looked up. "Her father has already consoled her, Tamaki. Ranka took her to the beach remember?"**

**"No! I meant, me, her daddy!" Tamaki spun around, his arms flailing about. "A daughter needs her father the most in a situation like this!"**

**"Wouldn't a mother be a better choice?" **

**Tamaki leapt back as he pointed a shaking finger at Kyoya. "Mother! What are you implying? Am I not good enough to console my one and only daughter in her dire time of need?"**

**The door opened and the two seniors stepped in. Hani was clutching his precious Bun-bun in his arms and Mori walked in after his cousin. They greeted the King and Shadow King with a wave before heading for the table with several cakes already on display.**

**"Haru-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan are all on their way here. We saw them talking in the courtyard." Hani commented. Picking up the fork, he took a bite of cake and slowly chewed. The other members watched him and he held the fork only mere millimeters from his lips. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan look like they're hurting a lot. This is the first time dealing with a situation like this; they don't know what to do with themselves. They're worried that they'll mess up in some way." He poked at his cake and lifted the full fork. "Tama-chan, Kyoya-chan?" **

**"Hani-sempai?" Tamaki titled his head as he stared at the senior's turned back. The fork trembled in front of Hani. **

**"I don't know what to say to her." Hani confessed. His cousin appeared above him, gently forcing Hani to put down the fork. "I don't know what to act like when I see her."**

**Kyoya pushed up his glasses and glanced out a window at the trees. In his world, every step a person took was watched with the most trained eyes. Even if you slip just a little, you'll fall hard. He walked a wire thin path. Glancing back at the others, he recalled what Ranka had said during their encounter yesterday. ****_A red string…? Where have I heard that before? _****He tried his best to remember but his mind failed him. Shrugging it off, he concluded that it must be based on commoner's knowledge and he had no need to know of such unimportant matters such as a red string. ****_If it is something important, it will reveal itself in time. _**

**The doors clicked opened and the twins walked in, alone. **

**"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, surprised to find the twins without their usual companion at their side. **

**"She said she needed to run back to the classroom to get something she left." Kaoru replied, smiling slightly. **

**Hikaru walked over to the nearest couch and dumped his school supplies on it. Without a look at anyone else, he threw himself on the couch and let out a groan. "She ate half her lunch."**

**Kyoya flipped open his laptop and began an e-mail to Haruhi's father. **

**Kaoru strolled over to the couch and plopped down next to his twin, rubbing his neck and sighing. "It's so hard to just keep ourselves in line around her." **

**If the gloomy atmosphere could have been measured, Tamaki would have finally died once the twins had entered. He clapped his hands together and placed a smile on his lips. "Now, now, we will have customers coming in and we can't have any of these gloomy attitudes. We sell our charms and looks to make these girls fantasies come true. Who would want to be with someone so sad?"**

**"But Tono," The twins chimed, "how are we suppose to focus on our duties when we're suppose to watch Haruhi?" **

**"We'll figure that out later." Tamaki replied, not sure of how it would work, just confident it would. **

**The chatter of girls and several squeals of delight reached the Host Club's ears. **

**"Haruhi-kun!" The girls shrieked as the doors opened. **

**Haruhi could only give a strained smile as she entered the music room and took her place at her table. She had finally concluded that yes, the Host Club members were acting strange around her, yes that it had to do with what happened between her father and they, and that YES, she was annoyed with it. She couldn't let it get to her, she focused instead on getting more clients to request her. **

**"Haruhi-kun!" A girl glided over to the chair to Haruhi's left and sat. "I made a cake in my cooking class; do you want to try a bite?"**

**"Is it very sweet?" Haruhi asked, pouring the tea as usual.**

**"I put less sugar, remembering to keep you in mind," the girl smiled.**

**"Then I don't mind at all." Haruhi gave the girl a smile and set the cake on the table. Lifting the top of the box off, she was presented with a small, one layer cake covered in fluffy blue frosting and a little 'snowman' peered up at her. She blinked again and looked at the snowman. It had a soft smile on its face and short cut hair. In its 'hands' it held a small plastic flower, all the while standing very straight. Turning to the girl, she posed a single question.**

**"Is that me?"**

**"Eeeek!" The girl shrieked, grabbing the cake and beginning to run. "I'm sorry; I'll have my chef at home work on a new one! I knew that my own work wouldn't meet your standard."**

**Haruhi reached out and grabbed the girl's wrist. "No, don't do that. I was just surprised. No one has done for me since my mother passed away. It reminds me of the cakes she used to make for my birthday." Slowly, she got the girl to release the cake and she held it up to inspect the little person in detail. "It's so well done, it caught me by surprise. You don't know how happy this makes me." Haruhi smiled brightly, a small tear in her eye. "Just like mother used to make…I haven't seen one in such a long time."**

**The girls in the club all but fainted and hurried over to the girl who made the cake. "Congratulations Sakura-san! I wish I had thought of making one for Haruhi."**

"It's so cute; I almost don't want to eat it." Haruhi gave a soft laugh as she and the maker of the cake picked up a fork and started on the cake.

Everyone, including the Host Club members (especially Hani, since this was a cake being consumed) watched with keen interest as Haruhi took her first bite. Her eyes widen.

The girl chewed her piece and gave a satisfied smile at the taste. It was the perfect sweetness for someone not fond of sugar. She was practically bursting with joy, confidence, and accomplishment. Turning in her seat, she faced Haruhi to ask 'his' opinion when she stopped. In her ecstasy, she had hardly noticed the hush that fell over everyone in the room.

Haruhi sat staring at the fork with the rest of the cake that she didn't swallow. It was perfect. Just prefect. She couldn't stop shaking. No one could have replicated the flavor so flawlessly! Her body responding by gripping the fork harder and her other hand clamping over her right, it was the cake that had taken away from her years ago. Tears spilled down her face as she continued to stare at the fork.

Everyone around her could see the far away look in her eyes, leaving them hallow and wide. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and her entire body trembled.

"Haruhi-kun?" The girl asked, afraid that she had poisoned the Host. "Are you okay?" She reached out and shook Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi didn't respond to her touch.

"Just like mother made…" she whispered.

The fork slipped out of Haruhi's hand, landing on the ground and splattering the morsel of cake on the floor. Tamaki was already rushing to the scene as Haruhi tried to wipe her eyes.

"Haruhi!" He grabbed her shoulders. It was merely a gesture of concern.

She threw her arm up and knocked his arms away. Everyone gasped. Haruhi looked around, her eyes still misty with tears, and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" She grabbed her things and grabbed the cake as she fled from the room. "I'm really sorry!" Haruhi gave the girl a pitiful look and sprinted out the door.

The girls all murmured among themselves.

"Did…did I do something to hurt Haruhi-kun?" The girl turned to a stunned Tamaki.

He looked at the door, turned to the girl, and shook his head. "No." His arms were heavy as he let them hang at his side. "You did nothing wrong."

-/-/-

She kept running. Running so fast she wasn't sure how she didn't crash into the moving scenery. Yet, she had to keep running. She had to make it to the bridge that lead to her train, then home.

The water gurgled underneath, running quickly over the rocks. It led to somewhere far away, beyond Haruhi's reach. That is what she wanted, that is what she needed. She leaned on the bridge railing, panting and placing the cake on top. It was just as tall as she was and was one foot wide. With some difficultly she climbed on top and sat down next to the cake.

"Ah!" she gasped. "I took the cake. I didn't even realize." She was so stupid. The entire run here, she had felt the cardboard in her hands. She had even placed the cake on the bridge railing. Letting out an angry groan, she crouched near the cake. It looked up at her innocently.

"You taste just like mother used to make…do you know how that makes me feel?"

_Happy? _

"No! It makes me sad!"

_Why?_

"I don't know! I really don't know!" She curled up and let her arms hang over her head. "I really don't know…everything is so messed up!"

_Why?_

"I told you I don't know!" She coughed and wiped the sweat that accumulated on her brow. "I don't know what to think."

However, she knew what she was really thinking of. For that one little moment, her mother had returned.

It was like the train ride earlier. She was sitting there, just feet away from a woman who looked like _her. _Her heart felt like it was being pressed, and she closed her eyes to block out the image of that woman on the train. Against her better judgement, she looked and her heart almost exploded from the pain.

_Okaa-san…Okaa-san…_Haruhi thought. She had known for a long time now, why she wanted to be a lawyer in the first place. It really wasn't for herself; it wasn't to honor her dead mother or to help support her loving father. No, all this time, she wanted to keep her mother's memory alive inside her. She was going to live the life her mother never got a chance to live.

_Isn't that selfish?_

Haruhi reached for the cake and got to her feet. With one angry yell, she threw the cake high into the air, watching as it turned and started to fall apart. It soared through the sky, and hit the water with a soft splash. Her eyes watched the cake dissolve as it hit the rocks that littered the bottom of the riverbed.

"What did I just do?" she asked, slumping to her knees. "That girl worked so hard on it and I…" She squeezed her hands together and closed her eyes. "What am I doing? I'm stressing out over that conversation with Otou-san yesterday. The others didn't make it any easier."

Haruhi was known for keeping her emotions in check no matter the situation. This must have startled her clients. Giving a sigh, she wondered how best to ask to be pardoned. Her behavior was out of line and she really should have kept her composure after eating that cake.

A gentle vibrating in her bag pulled her attention away from the river. She fumbled through her bag and pulled out her cell phone, the one the twins had 'given' her. The screen flashed Hikaru's name and she was about to answer when she stopped. At the moment, she really didn't want to be bothered. She just wanted to be left alone for a few minutes to clear her mind. For the next hour, she would just sit here and just think…or do nothing. She really wasn't sure which one suited the situation.

A sneeze, however, told her other wise. She shuttered and realized just how cold she was. Her head even began to hurt. Sliding off the cold cement, she started for the train home. Tonight, she would have to make a cake to replace the one she had just thrown into the river in her rash thinking process. Again, she sneezed and decided that when she got home, she would take a bath to wash away the sweat that clung to her body.

Ryoji, when she saw his daughter stagger home, ran to her and felt her forehead burning. He brought her inside and set her up in the living room.

"I'm fine Otou-san; it's just a thinking fever." Haruhi protested.

"Nonsense! A fever is still a fever!" He cried, pouring hot water, honey, and milk into a cup. "Drink."

She stared into her mug. Her face fell. Her mother showed up again, in the way her father prepared this drink. "Otou-san…I…mother came to me today."

"What?" He popped back into the living room. "What do you mean?"

"One of the girls made a cake that tasted exactly like the one Okaa-san made. And this drink," she held up the steaming mug, "mother also made it…she's appearing to me. I wonder if this means she's worried." Haruhi glanced at the picture in the shrine.

Ryoji watched Haruhi with concern. The fever had really hit her hard. He crawled over to Haruhi and pulled her into a hug. She didn't fight like she usually did, this time, she closed her eyes and cried as she fell asleep, letting the medication she took moments earlier take effect.

_Host Club…_Ryoji growled, _you promised to take care of her! Even that message you sent me had given me some comfort, yet I find my daughter on the doorsteps of my house with fever. _

"Otou-san…I need to apologize to that girl. Even if I don't show up to the club, I still need to say a proper apology."

"Fine, tomorrow, I'll go with you. For now, just sleep," he murmured as he stroked her hair.

Haruhi replied with a soft snore.

Let the nightmare begin at last.


	7. Sweet like Hani

_Yang-chan: I've got it now, the will to write my newest chapters thanks to some inspiring words from both __IceDevine__ and __TheHamsterInMyMind__. Thank you both for reviewing! Now, to spin this empty soda bottle to find out which Host Club member goes first! Here I go! _

_(bottle spins then suddenly stops)_

_Yang-chan: Hani?_

_Hani-chan: Wai? Am I not good enough to be the first? (tears up)_

_Yang-chan: No, Hani, not that…I just was surprised! On with the story! Alright, Hani first, who will come second? Reviewers take your pick or leave things up to this bottle! holds bottle (Please be kind enough to tell me who to write next!) Sorry in advance for any OOC. Thanks. _

_**Byouki: Our Time is Running Out**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Six: Sweet like Hani**

_**(Growing isn't easy)**_

"_Innocence is not pure so much as pleased, always expectant, bright-eyed, self-enclosed"_

"_Growing up is never easy. You hold on to things that were. You wonder what's to come. But that night, I think we knew it was time to let go of what had been, and look ahead to what would be. Other days. New days. Days to come. The thing is, we didn't have to hate each other for getting older. We just had to forgive ourselves... for growing up."_

Two days, that is how much time had passed since Haruhi had run out of the club in tears. Everyone was worried. He was worried. For as long as he had watched her, Haruhi had never lost control of herself like that.

That morning, Hani had arrived early, without his cousin at his side for once. He swung his book bag at his side, head hung low as he thought over the past couple of days. Things were turning out differently than anyone expected. He recalled that many weeks ago, when Kasanoda had come in and rattled everyone in the Host Club, bringing forth the feelings that were hidden, Hani had made a comment to his cousin.

"_..One of them is also unaware of his feelings…Do you think there'll be any progress before we graduate?"_

The thought had been repeating in his mind since Haruhi's tearful exit. He may look small and act like a child, but he was still a senior in high school…he was mature, more than he let anyone ever know.

Therefore, this morning, while deep, deep thoughts plagued Hani's mind, he never expected to see her walking with a small box tucked under one arm as she ran to the startled girl.

"Sakura-san!" Haruhi called out with a small smile. "Wait!"

"Haruhi-kun?" The girl from the other day gave a small gasp as Haruhi stopped in front of her, bent over and panting. "Are you alright? I haven't seen you at the Host Club.:'

"I've been running a fever." Haruhi replied. "But, I want you to have this. I'm really sorry about my behavior the other day. Your cake surprised me so much." Haruhi held out the box and let the other girl take off the lid. A little cake, with a little person made out of frosting holding a sign that said 'I'm sorry' peered up at the girl.

"Oh, Haruhi-kun." The girl breathed, taking the box. "It's lovely."

Haruhi gave the girl a smile. "I'd be honored if you took it. It's my way of saying I'm sorry and…if possible, I would love to have another one of your cakes."

The girl began to tear up. "O-of course! I would be glad to. I'm not mad at you Haruhi-kun, so I forgive you."

"To have forgiven me and accept my request of you, you're such a kind girl." Haruhi complimented her client.

"Ano…" The girl fidgeted, "I…well, that is to say…Haruhi-kun...I…like you…a lot."

Hani, hidden behind a tree, felt his heart thumping in his chest. A girl had just confessed to Haruhi! What should he do? If Haruhi even let it slip that she was a girl, that would be the end of her job at the Host Club! Hani didn't want that, not one bit! He enjoyed having Haruhi working with him and the others; she was a nice change in their usually professional, strict, business oriented life.

"Oh, is that so? I like you also…"Haruhi smiled, but gave a small cough at the girl's brighten smile, "but, I think we're talking about two different kinds of like. You mean in the romantic sense, don't you?"

The girl nodded, her face burning red.

"I…like having you as a friend and like seeing you during the Club hours, but I don't think anything can come out of the relationship you are trying to pursue with me. I have several…attributes and characteristics that would only crush your hopes. You will find someone else, I'm sure of that."

The girl gave a silent sob and smiled as she wiped her eyes. "I really have no chance?"

"No, I'm afraid there isn't." Haruhi shook her head.

"Well," the girl looked to her left and brought a hand to her mouth as she thought. "Can I ask…is there someone you like?"

"Someone…I like?" Haruhi thought aloud. "I don't know. I've been working towards my goal, anything else doesn't matter at this point. My eyes are set on my goal…"

"Oh, you're so hard working!" The girl wiped her eyes. "I'll still root for you, regardless of who you end up falling in love with."

Haruhi watched in complete silence as the girl turned and walked away, smiling proudly at her cake. A small wind blew through the sakura trees, sending down a flurry of pink blossoms. Haruhi gazed up and brought a hand to her hair, trying to keep it from getting into her eyes. Hani's eyes widen at the scene, it was really breathe taking and beautiful. He peered around the trunk of the tree and moved slight to get a better view at his fellow co-worker when a twig snapped under his weight.

"Hani-sempai?" Haruhi trained her eyes on the upperclassmen trying to hide behind a tree.

Hani gave a small muffled yelp before he slowly appeared from behind the tree. He looked down at his shoes, fidgeting with the clasps of his book bag. He had just listened to a private conversation between Haruhi and a client. Anyone else would have started to press Hani for answers as to why he was listening, but Haruhi just stood looking at him, expecting him to reply in his own manner and time.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan…I just…" Hani mumbled, tearing up. "I didn't mean to listen."

Haruhi tried to suppress her smile, but in the end, she gave a small chuckle. "Shall we get going?" Haruhi grinned, extending her hand to her fellow Host Club member.

"Hai!" Hani perked up as he realized Haruhi wasn't upset with him. He bounced over to her and took her hand, pulling her along like a child in a supermarket. Letting out a giggle, Hani gazed back at Haruhi, finding her smiling at his childish demeanor. His warm hand felt so comfortable within Haruhi's own, that he scarcely noticed how small his hand compared to Haruhi's. It was true that he was small, childlike in appearance and behavior, yet…when he was next to Haruhi, that didn't matter at all.

He pushed open the door and held it open for Haruhi to enter. She gave him a thankful smile and waited for him to walk beside her.

"Ah, that reminds me Hani-sempai." She reached for her pant's pocket and pulled out two slips of paper. It was white with gold embossed lettering that spelled the name of some type of café. "A new cafe opened near my house and I wandered over to it yesterday afternoon after my fever had calmed. There was a raffle and imagine my surprise when I won the grand prize." She showed the tickets to Hani.

_Reserved Seating_

_Grand Opening of the Sakura Café_

_Admit One _

_This ticket entitles the holder to an unrestricted dining experience at our new café_

"I am a little tempted to go and see how it is. It seems like an interesting place. Yet, I'm not sure if I should go. I was wondering, Hani-sempai, if you wouldn't mind taking these tickets from me." She held up the tickets.

"Aren't you going to go, Haru-chan?" Hani asked, cheerfully following Haruhi.

"I really don't know…" She thought aloud.

"I want to go!" Hani declared, "I also want Haruhi to enjoy the café, since she won the tickets."

"But, you won't be able to go with Mori-sempai."

"Ah…" Hani's face fell. "That's true."

"Then, Hani-sempai, you should take the tickets and go with Mori-sempai." Haruhi offered the tickets.

"No," Hani shook his head, "I…I would like to go with you Haru-chan. It's not everyday we get to go to someplace like this!"

Haruhi smiled gently at his excited response. "Okay, I'll with you. When shall we go?" She took a few steps forward and faltered in her stride.

"Haru-chan?" Hani hurried to her side, supporting her as she placed the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Looks like I'm still a little out of it from the fever." She smiled shyly. "I'll be fine Hani-sempai…as to when we'll go, any ideas?"

"Ano…" Hani placed a single finger to his lips as he thought. "Well, since school is out tomorrow, why not tomorrow? I can come pick you up!"

"I'd like that." Haruhi straightened and gave a smile. "Class is going to start soon, and I'm sure the twins are just waiting to pounce on me. I'll see you after school at the Host Club Hani-sempai. Bye for now." She took off running, leaving Hani to watch her retreating figure.

Hani found himself unable to take his eyes off the only female member of the Host Club. She was petite and cute, the girls flocked to her natural charms, of course they all remained oblivious of her true sex. She treated him with respect and would indulge him every once in a while. Yet, in her eyes, he would forever be a child. He gazed at his hands, these small hands of his that fit so perfectly in her own. They were the hands of a child who did not grow up. For the first time in years, he cursed his small stature. He wanted to be able to pat her on the head like the others, because that way she would smile for him…or at least smile, if that at all. He wanted to be able to do what the other Hosts could, to bring a smile to her face with a single warm gesture.

Sighing, Hani turned to head for his own classroom.

"Mitsukuni…" came the low voice of none other than his faithful cousin.

"Takashi…" Hani looked up and saw his towering cousin. "Neh, do you think I'll ever get taller?"

"Why do you ask?" Takashi asked as he took his place just one pace behind his cousin.

"Well…I want to pat Haruhi's head, just like everyone else because it looks to me that she smiles when everyone else does it." Hani commented aloud.

Mori didn't reply as he followed Hani and Hani knew he wouldn't reply for the time being. He turned to his cousin and gave a tired sigh. "Takashi, I'm tired."

Mori nodded his head once and bent down so Hani could climb unto his shoulder.

From this perspective, everything looked so small. From Mori's shoulders, Hani could reach down and pat Haruhi's head while giving her encouraging words. Hani smiled as he felt his eyes close. He wanted to grow taller…much taller…just so he could do for her what she did for him.

"I'm sure you'll grow soon." Mori whispered as Hani's head hit his shoulder.

"Thank you…Takashi." Hani managed to mumble before taking his usual pre-class nap.

By the time he had woken, homeroom had started. Hani yawned and stretched his arms above him. Already he could hear the silent shrieks of the girls in the classroom. Usually he would give each girl a secret smile, but today, he rested his head in his hand and stared out the nearest window. The lecture that teacher gave didn't interest him, he knew that Takashi would take notes for him, all he had to do was ask for them after class. Instead, he pulled out the ticket and looked at it. It was such a simple paper, but when he insisted that Haruhi keep one, the smile on her face made it that much more…special. The new cakes he would eat and the desserts that the café had to offer soon invaded his thoughts. Since it was in Haruhi's neighborhood, that meant he would be in for a treat and learn more about her. She hardly talked about herself, in and out of school, so to Hani, she was a mystery wrapped in unselfish kindness.

Glancing over to his cousin, Hani wondered how he would tell Takashi to not follow him as he would set out for his outing with Haruhi. He could just outright tell him the plan, or he could come up with some kind of elaborate lie to keep Takashi at bay. All he knew now was that he wanted to spend time with Haruhi without interference from anyone… including his cousin.

He gave a sigh and looked out the window again, watching a cloud drift by. Class hadn't passed so slowly before. He was really looking forward to talk to Haruhi about the café during the Host Club hours. If only the clock would move a little fast. However, as his eyes landed on the clock, time only moves as fast as it wishes.

_Go faster…_He thought, watching the second hand move steadily, _faster…make time go fast. Make the class time go by quickly. I want time to go by quickly!_

The class dragged on, and Hani found himself growing irritated. This had to be the longest day of his life…compared to the day he stood waiting outside that bakery shop for the once a month triple chocolate, six sheet, super fluffy cake. Laying his head down on the desk, he gave a yawn.

"Are you tired, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked in a low whisper.

"Hai…" He yawned. "Is class over yet?"

"No."

"How much longer?"

"Two hours."

Hani sighed. These really were going to be two long hours. Without another word, Hani returned to staring out the window and ignoring the looks the girls were throwing in his direction.

_Two hours…_ He was tempted to curl up on the desk and sleep away two hours of his life.

_An hour and a half…_Tired, he started to chew the edge of his desk.

_An hour…_ His precious Bun-bun (Usa-usa) was pulled out and he held the plush toy close.

_Half an hour…_ His notebook was filled with countless, mindless doodles created out of pure boredom.

_Half of a half hour…oh wait, that's fifteen minutes… _Hani looked at the clock and began to concentrate solely on the minute hand.

_Ten minutes…_Couldn't Sensei keep his voice down? Hani couldn't hear the reassuring tick-tock of the clock to make sure it wasn't broken.

_Five minutes…_ The minute hand seemed to linger longer than sixty seconds on the last remaining minutes.

_Finally! _Hani thought as the teacher dismissed the class. Grabbing his things, he handed them to his cousin and hurried to climb unto his back.

"Let's go to the Host Club!" Hani chirped happily.

"Hai." Mori replied as he started.

As they neared the double doors that lead to the Host Club, the cheerful voices of girls filled the hallway. When the door opened, it revealed a mass of girls surrounding Haruhi, each expressing their concern over Haruhi's outburst two days ago and how Haruhi had seemed to have lost some color in 'his' complexion.

"We were so worried about you, Haruhi-kun." The girls all confessed. "We were deeply concerned. Sakura-san was especially worried."

Haruhi smiled, first at the girls, then at Hani who jumped from Mori's back, before answering to the girl's fanatic questions. "I have already talked to Sakura-san and she has taken my token of forgiveness and friendship."

"Is it true, Haruhi-kun, that earlier today, Sakura-san confessed to you?" One of the girls blushed, suppressing the urge to squeal at the dramatic reenactment she was playing in her mind.

Hani noticed that the other members of the Host Club had gone ridged at the question. He managed to skip over to his clients and greet them with his usual hyperactive tone.

"She did." Haruhi replied in a noticeable serious tone.

"And…?"

"I told her that I liker her too, but not in the same sense." Haruhi replied honestly.

All the girls gave a sigh. "How sad…"

Renge, who had been listening, popped up behind Haruhi and gave a laugh. "Don't you see what is going on? A Host Club member cannot pursue a relationship outside of the duties of a Host. Should a Host take on a relationship, it doesn't leave room for girls to freely fantasize about said Host. Haruhi has shown us the prime example of dedication to the duties of a Host and to the liberty of the ones who request the host to fantasize!"

"Ohh…Haruhi-kun, you're so wonderful!" The girls cheered.

Haruhi only smiled and gave a small laugh. _That is…that's not what I really had in mind._

Hani turned away from the questioning looks both Tamaki and the twins were throwing in Haruhi's direction and ignored the clacking of keyboard keys as Kyōya opened his laptop. He gave a heart filled grin to his clients and started to talk about a strawberry shortcake he had eaten at lunch. The girls all gave him their attention and many offered to bring in a cake for him next time they came to visit. If it had been Haruhi he had been talking to instead of his clients, she wouldn't have reacted in the same way. Hani had to admit he found some amusement in her reactions to his unusual boyish charm. She remained calm but still had that silent liking of feminine appealing items like his bunny…or digging for seashells.

As the last client left and the doors closed on the Host Club for the day, a plate with a slice of chocolate cake appeared on the table in front of Hani as Haruhi sat down next to the older club member.

"For me?" Hani asked, his eyes staring at the cake.

Haruhi nodded her head. "I thought you would like it."

Hani ate and savored the cake. "Delicious…!" He exclaimed. Turning to Haruhi, he smiled, "We're going to enjoy more cakes like this one soon!"

"Hai, we are." Haruhi chuckled. She gathered her study material and her book bag before proceeding out the double doors. "I will see you tomorrow as promised Hani-sempai. I look forward to it." She waved before closing the doors behind her.

Everyone's eyes were on Hani as he finished the last morsel of cake. Taking a silk handkerchief, Hani daintily patted his lips clean. "Takashi, tomorrow, I'm going out, but I want you to stay home."

"Where are you going?" Mori asked, taken slightly aback by his cousin's request.

"I'm going to a café with Haru-chan. She won a pair of tickets and I'm going with her." Hani's carefree tone suddenly turned dark. He placed the handkerchief on top of the empty plate.

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "That…that's almost like a date! Father won't allow this between siblings!"

"Tama-chan," Hani stood up, the ends of his bangs hiding his eyes, but no one needed to see his eyes to know how serious Hani was now, "up till now I really didn't care what you did because it made everyone come together, but I don't want you to show up tomorrow. Not within 500 meters of the café where Haruhi and I will spend time eating cake, do you understand?"

"Eep!" Tamaki shuddered at Hani's tone.

"If you show up…I'll make sure you will pay." Hani glared at Tamaki, his eyes narrowed and a smirk on his face. "Haruhi will have a good time tomorrow without interference from anyone else…understood?"

Everyone nodded their head once and Hani reverted back to his usual cheerful attitude. He bounced over to his school supplies and gathered them up in his arms before skipping his way to the door. Tomorrow…it couldn't come soon enough.

-/-/-

"Young Master, it is time for you to get ready." A voice gently reminded the now awake Haninozuka heir.

"Hai! Today's the day I get to go with Haru-chan to that café!" Hani threw his blankets up into the air and jumped out of bed. He was running to his closet and throwing open the doors as he started to pull out possible outfits for the day.

To say he was excited was an understatement. He was ecstatic! Even the maids that dreaded coming into his room so early in the morning could see the joy shining in his big round eyes as he greeted them all as he exited his room.

Dressed in brown shorts, a white t-shirt over which he wore a yellow bunny eared hood, and polished black shoes with white socks that reached to his shins, Hani seemed prepared to go out to a fun filled day with Haru-chan. Hurrying through the house, he reached the dinning room where the servants were already laying out a light breakfast for him.

"Haninozuka-sama!" The maids all collectively gasped. "We thought you would still be asleep."

"Neh! I'm going to go out with Haru-chan today so I couldn't stay asleep for long." Hani hurried through a plate of pancakes with maple syrup. Without another need to refill his plate, something that shocked everyone present, he bounced out of his chair and started for the front door, shouting back at the servants, "It was tasty!"

As Hani was happily sitting in his limo on his way to pick up Haruhi, said person had just woken up with a horrible feeling in her stomach. It was as if some heavy lead ball was having a grand time rolling around her stomach. She groaned as she bent over in her bed and hugged her stomach. With a small grunt of effort, she managed to roll out of bed and unto the cold flooring of her room. Landing with a thud, she let out another moan of pain. She clutched her stomach and took in a sharp breath. Soon the pain subsidized and she hurried to the bath. Being a girl and all meant she was entitled to certain…things that happened once a month. Of course, no one was to know, not even the Host Club members though she was sure they knew what happened to her yet never when it happened. Therefore, in the bathroom, she was surprised to find nothing…and she wondered what had caused her so much pain.

Haruhi turned the taps of the bathroom sink and let the water run over her hands before splashing her face. Taking a bath towel, she rubbed her face dry and sighed. Things seemed to have settled down in the Host Club. Hani had even encouraged her to go out with him to that café…then again this was Hani she was talking about, he didn't stay upset or angry for long and for that Haruhi was thankful. She hurried in the rest room to freshen up and ran back to her room to search for something to wear.

Picking out a pair of jean, a white shirt with a blue high-collared long sleeved sweater on top, she went back to the rest room to put a few hair clips in her hair. Really, she wasn't one for fashion, but this was a grand opening so she owed it to Hani to at least look nice for the occasion.

"Haruhi?" A low voice called out. Her father, still half asleep, peered out from his bedroom. "What are you up to?"

"Otou-san," Haruhi poked her head out of the restroom as she finished her hair, "I'm going to go to that grand opening with Hani-sempai. I told you about it last night before going to bed, don't you remember?"

Ryoji blinked a few times, trying to recall the vital information but alas, being hung over, his head hurt too much to recall even his name. "Maybe…is that what you're planning on wearing?" He pointed to her jeans.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" Haruhi asked, gazing at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Ryoji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head, regrettably so, and threw a white cotton skirt at Haruhi. "Wear this at least. It will look better than those jeans. I'm sure your mother would agree with me."

"Eh? What does Okaa-san have to do with this?" Haruhi asked, running a hand over the white material.

"She made that skirt for you to wear. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you and now seems a good a time as any." Ryoji replied, leaning against the doorway. "She made a lot of clothes for you to wear, come on, I'll show you."

Haruhi followed her father into his bedroom as he opened his closet wide and pulled out a large trunk. He got down, undid the latch, threw open the trunk and revealed a multitude of colors and material. Haruhi gasped as she reached into the trunk with shaking fingers. She carefully touched and caressed each item, afraid that they would unravel under her fingertips.

"Kotoko was good with a needle too. It was her dream to have you wear the clothes she made." Ryoji smiled, huddled next to his daughter as she stared in wonder at the clothes that filled the truck to the brim. "There's so many I don't know how she could have made them all. 'For when she starts dating some cute boys, she'll need some cute clothes.' That was her reason. Now that you're old enough to fit into them, you might as well wear them."

Haruhi nodded her head, suddenly finding that her tongue could not function. Rummaging through the many clothes, she found a white ruffled top with white embroidery that matched her white skirt. With a grateful smile to her father, she entered her room and changed into the clothes her mother had so skillfully made for her. The material flowed over her body, fitting almost perfectly…except around the chest area, where Kotoko obviously thought her daughter would be more endowed. Her mother's delicate fingers had pieced this entire outfit just fore her. _Okaa-san…thank you._

The doorbell rang and Ryoji hurried to answer it. Staring up at him with big round eyes was Hani, a big smile on his face.

"Ranka-san!" Hani exclaimed. "How are you?"

Ranka smiled and gave a laugh. "Mitsukuni-san, how are you? I heard you and Haruhi are going to that new café that opened up today, lucky!" He exclaimed in his usual heart-full tone.

"Is Haruhi ready to go?" Hani asked, looking around the apartment for her.

"She almost is." Ranka smiled as a door clicked open. "Oh, that should be her. Haruhi, Mitsukuni-san is here!"

"Hai, coming." Haruhi stepped out of her room and slowly walked into the living room. "What do you think?" She asked, her hands at her side as she slowly walked towards them.

At first, both her father and Hani remained speechless. They could hardly believe that the girl who took no interest in dress as a girl was standing before them, looking like a living doll in her white outfit. She looked so beautiful, that they both exclaimed their delight.

"My gorgeous daughter!"

"Pretty Haruhi!"

They ran to surround her and showered her with compliments.

"You're amazingly beautiful and cute!"

"Really Otou-san?"

"I agree, you're cute Haruhi!"

"Thank you Hani-sempai."

Haruhi found her self looking at herself and she felt a faint blush at her boldness to wear such clothes. She had been afraid that she wouldn't compliment her mother's clothes but the reassuring words that both her sempai and father were giving her pushed away any uncertainty. Reaching for her ticket and a light cotton sweater, she turned to her sempai with a warm smile.

"Shall we head out Hani-sempai?" She asked.

"Hai! We get to have lots of fun eating cakes today!" Hani exclaimed.

"You two have a good time, don't come home too early, the day is young!" Ranka waved at the two exiting teenagers as he closed the door. "I'll be waiting here, so take care."

"Bye Ranka-san!"

"I'll be home later Otou-san."

A shiny black limo stood stationary in front of the apartments, with a crowd already forming. The driver, upon seeing Hani, got out and hurried around to open the door.

"Hani-sempai, the café is only a few blocks away, why don't we walk?" Haruhi suggested, not caring to be in the limo with so many people staring at her with a jealous look in their eyes.

"Eh? It's near by?" Hani asked, tilting his head as he thought. "Okay, we can walk then." He turned to his driver and signaled him to take leave. "I'll call you when I need to be picked up okay Toki-san."

"As the young master wishes." The driver bowed and skillfully maneuvered the vehicle through the throng of people.

As the gathered dispersed, Hani took Haruhi's hand into his own and started to walk down the street. It was only until they reached a blocks distance from Haruhi's apartment did he allow her hand to slip from his. Happily humming as he marched along, he looked at Haruhi and saw a smile on her lips.

"You're really happy about this, aren't you Hani-sempai?"

Hani's beaming face was all the answer she needed.

They walked in silence and just as they neared the café, a man in a fancy business suit appeared. He looked down the sidewalk, spotted Haruhi and signaled his staff to come outside. Hani gazed at Haruhi who returned her own blank look, this had not been expected.

"Welcome to the Sakura Café!" The whole staff greeted Haruhi and Hani. "Please come in and enjoy the food."

Hani and Haruhi were ushered into the crowded café. A round table with several gold ribbons and bows remained empty as the other tables quickly filled. Two waiters guided the two towards the special table, sitting in the center of the café with a noticeable area of empty space surrounding it. Everyone looked in their direction and many whispered about the "grand prize winner that won an unlimited dining experience." The chair was held out for Haruhi and Hani, a napkin placed in their lap and a menu in their hands.

"Would you like something to drink?" A young male waiter pulled out a notepad and held a pen in his right hand, poised over the paper ready to write down at the slight sound of a customer's voice.

Hani turned to the drink section and let his mouth water at the shakes, smoothies, sodas, and other drinkable sweet concoctions that splashed the page and called out his name. He was having a hard time narrowing his choices to seven when he heard Haruhi place her order.

"I think I'll take the green tea-peace flavored iced tea please, with a slice of lemon."

Hani hurriedly thought of what to order as Haruhi turned to face him. "What about you, sempai?"

The waiter, concentrating solely on Haruhi, hadn't noticed Hani. His eyes widen at the surprise of seeing the 'young' boy sitting right across Haruhi and he recalled that she had called him sempai. He struggled to form words.

"An…and for you?" He finally managed to speak.

"I'll take the dark chocolate mousse shake…oh, and I want the strawberry-banana smoothie with extra strawberries on the side please." He winked at Haruhi.

"Of course…" The waiter muttered and hurried off to get their drinks.

"Everything looks really sweet," commented Haruhi as she flipped through the menu. "Oh, look here are some foods that aren't deserts…" She soon concentrated on the food that she didn't notice Hani looking around him.

All the males in the room where looking at her. The instant she had walked into the room, every male's eyes was on her. She may not have noticed, but it didn't go unnoticed by him. Even the waiter had concentrated on her alone. Already he could feel the females throwing jealous glares in her direction. He remained unnoticed by everyone. There was no threat in his presence, only in Haruhi's.

"Are you going to get a cake sempai?" Haruhi looked up from her menu to see Hani looking around. "Is something wrong sempai?"

"Eh?" Hani turned his attention to his companion. "Oh, no, I was just looking at the café. It's really pretty."

The café was covered in English antiques mixed with Japanese heritage hanging on the walls to attract tourists. The main predominant feature was the Sakura blossom that embossed the tablecloth and napkins on their laps. All the waiters had a brooch on the shape of a Sakura on their chest, and a small Sakura clip for their neckties.

"It is cute…" Haruhi nodded, turning back to the menu. "There was a cake here that I thought you might like. It's on the second page."

Curious, Hani turned to page two and saw immediately what cake Haruhi had thought of. It was a single layer cake, covered in French vanilla frosting, with a bunny holding onto a strawberry and several strawberries adorning the sides. "Peter Cotton Tail Cake" the caption underneath named the cake.

"Oh…" Hani gazed lovingly at the cake. His eyes wandered over to the next page and landed on a small fruit tart. It had a thin chocolate coating at the bottom with thinly cut kiwi, strawberry, peaches, and several slices of mandarin oranges on top with a drizzle of light cream on top. "Haru-chan! Look at this tart, it looks good!" He paused as he read the description. "Oh, it says it's not excessively sweet. Neh, we should split one!"

"Sounds good…" Haruhi was staring at a page with seafood on it, but found no ootoro anywhere. She resigned herself to something simpler, the parfait with strawberries, bananas and light vanilla yogurt; and she wanted to try the shrimp platter. A single thought then struck her unexpectedly…cafés normally didn't sell things like shrimp…or sushi…they were more orientated to coffee and lattes so why was this place called a café when it certainly didn't fit the category? However, all the thoughts went out the window as the waiter returned with their drinks and a large bowl of strawberries.

"Here you are Madame; I must admit you have very good taste." He smiled at Haruhi, trying his best to impress her with his charms. It failed as she took a sip of her drink and asked Hani about his drink. Cursing silently under his breath the waiter turned to leave but not without taking notice of the silent yet piercing glare Hani gave him.

"Haru-chan, here!" Hani picked up a fork and picked the biggest, plumpest, reddest strawberry he could fine. "Eat!"

Haruhi leaned forward and closed her lips around the fork that held Hani's offering. She slowly chewed as a smile formed on her face. It was perfectly sweet for her taste and she savored the taste. "Ah…" She managed to say after she swallowed, "You should try it too, here." She picked up her own fork and plucked the top strawberry.

Hani smiled as he watched everyone watch him as Haruhi feed him, somehow the strawberry tasted much sweeter than it should have. He licked his lips, making sure to let the other males know that Haruhi was paying attention to him and only him. The stupid waiter saw everything and the smirk that played on Hani's lips only helped to make the waiter withdraw from serving them. A timid female waitress arrived at the table and gently asked if they were ready to order.

"Yes!" Hani smiled causing the poor girl to swoon. "I want the Peter Cotton Tail cake, the fruit tart here," he pointed to the on he insisted he and Haruhi share, "the mousse parfait, this strawberry shortcake, and the chocolate overload cake on page nine."

"Of course!" She exclaimed writing everything down and she bowed as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Hani called, "My friend hasn't ordered."

The waitress turned around, her face registering confusion until her eyes landed on Haruhi. She stiffened and strained to act politely in front of Hani. "I'm terribly sorry; can I take your order?"

"I want to shrimp platter on page twelve, along with the strawberry-banana yogurt parfait." Haruhi ignored the noticeable tone of the waitress.

"Of course." She smiled forcefully before heading to the kitchens.

When their food arrived many minutes later, Hani and Haruhi found themselves sharing laughter and food while ignoring the eyes of the others in the café. The awkwardness that had fallen over them during the waiter/waitress event melted away, leaving them to enjoy the food and chat about the weather. A realization crept up in Hani's mind: Haruhi was smiling and laughing! He had always been the smallest of the club members, unable to pat her head without something to boost him higher or making her bend down. He was so small that he thought he could never make Haruhi smile. Something within Hani began to stir faintly…slowly but surely, though he allowed himself to ignore it until he and Haruhi had finished their outing for the day.

By the time they had finished with the café, writing down their personal opinion on paper and posing for some pictures for the local paper (much to Haruhi's disapproval, she only gave in because of Hani's wide eye plea), the sun was half way through its daily course through the sky. Haruhi had asked to stop at a near by shop and was currently walking down the aisles.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she found what she wanted and hurried to the front counter to purchase it. "Hani-sempai, sorry I pulled you along."

"Anything for Haru-chan!" Hani beamed.

"Here," Haruhi held out a small bunny with a strawberry key chain, "I saw this the other day and I thought you would like it. Look, I have one just like it…" She held up another keychain that looked much like the one she handed Hani except hers was a pale blue while his was a light pink-purple that resembled his Usa-usa. "I really enjoyed today. To be honest, if you hadn't come with me, I would have given the tickets to some random stranger, so thank you Hani-sempai, for today. It has to be one of the best days in my life."

She shone brightly in his mind, beyond the radiance of the sun itself. Taking her hand into his, he smiled and thanked her sincerely for the keepsake. "Thank you Haruhi." He smiled shyly, resting his forehead on hers. She only smiled in reply before straightening.

They walked the way to Haruhi's apartment in silence. Mind you, it was not a dreadful silence, nor an uncomfortable silence. They were merely aware that there was no more need for words to describe how happy they were feeling now. Since that outburst days ago, things were beginning to return to some level of normalcy…

…or so Hani thought as he and Haruhi parted at her apartment. She smiled and said she would see him at school the next day. The door closed, allowing Hani to be alone with his thoughts. He gripped the bunny keychain in his palm, thinking how he would need to protect it very much.

His small hand in hers…her hand in his hand…that smile that she showed him today, he wanted to replay this day again. It was true that he was small, childlike in appearance and behavior, but Hani despite all this had produced a smile and laughter in Haruhi. He had finally found some way that he could do something for her that the other Host Club members could not. Hani was not a child in any sense; he was very much an adult like the others. His insecurities had been exposed being with Haruhi yet she finally was able to show him that he was not ruled by those insecurities.

With a smile and the twirling of a certain keychain, Hani pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. "I'm ready to head home." He said and snapped it close. The day was still young…really; Hani should have taken Haruhi to some other place. Maybe, he could thank her for taking him along with her by showing her some of his parent's villas.

He stopped, looked at the sky and the environment around him. For once, the world didn't seem so big…he really was growing.


	8. Cunning Like Kyoya

_**Byouki: Our Time is Running Out**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Seven: Cunning like Kyōya**

_(Every plan has its variables)_

"_I know the price of success: dedication, hard work, and an unremitting devotion to the things you want to see happen."_

"_We are the creative force of our life, and through our own decisions rather than our conditions, if we carefully learn to do certain things, we can accomplish those goals."_

She approached him. He wanted to make this clear before anything else, lest some stupid king take the situation in the wrong perspective and knowing Tamaki, he would. It wasn't that he didn't mind Haruhi approaching him, but given her usual response to the Club activities and her debt, he expected much more…

"Kyōya-sempai," She called out to him as he roamed the hallways in his pre-class ritual.

"Ah, Haruhi," He looked back at her, seeing who had called him name, "I take it you had a fun time with Hani-sempai yesterday?"

She reached his side and fell in step with him. "I did."

He noticed that she reached into her pocket and gripped something. What ever it was, she didn't dare pull it out, deciding to keep it hidden from prying eyes, his no doubt. "I found it exceptional that Tamaki-sempai had stayed away from our outing." Haruhi mused aloud, "I expected him to interrupt us halfway through."

"It was a feat to keep him away," Kyōya pushed up his glasses, "but someone had a word with him before yesterday and I think that was more than enough to keep him away. Be prepared to feel his 'wrath' today."

Haruhi let out a small laugh. "Thank you for the warning."

Kyōya gave a small scoff, "I take it you didn't come willingly to me just to have some idle chit-chat."

Haruhi's face became serious. _He reads minds…he reads minds, that's the only way. _She coughed to settle down her thoughts and spoke, "I heard from the others that you added onto my debt after running out on the girls."

Kyōya paused mid-step. "I did." He replied, continuing his walk. "Your debt doesn't seem to go down enough…" He added with a smirk.

Haruhi looked at him and nodded. "I know. I wanted to tell you that I take responsibility for my actions. I shouldn't have run out on my duties or my client. It reflected badly on all of us, and for that, I am sorry."

This caught him off guard. Haruhi would have protested by now, demanding to know why he was unreasonable with her debt.

"What brought this about?" Kyōya pushed his glasses up.

"I shouldn't have lost control of my emotions in the club room. With the talk about my mother and just…it was a lot to keep contained." Haruhi stated, walking slowly forward, "I…really want to walk in my mother's footsteps. The debt you added…she would have met the matter with grace. I won't protest the amount added, I'm already trying to make amends for my error and so far the girls are accepting it."

"Ah…" For once, Kyōya felt empty at the fact that his actions did not provoke any reaction from the commoner at his side. Was he finally losing his touch…or was the matter simply that now Haruhi was just more willing to accept what came? "It will take you time to work the amount for the flowers sent to the customers…luckily it was only a few this time."

She smiled. "I'll make sure to work off my debt, my mother would have wanted it that way. 'Life has no shortcuts…no ways for you to get what you want faster. If it's meant to happen, it will happen no matter what.'" She stopped at the next hallway. "I'll see you in the club room later sempai. I'm glad I was able to speak to you before anyone else got here."

"Haruhi," Kyōya called out her name, "you're really not bothered by the amount I had added on your debt?"

"I have no choice; this is what must take place for my actions. I would have thought you would be pleased by this." She replied, a slightly perplexed look on her face. With a slight bow, she started to walk away from the Shadow King.

"Pleased?" Kyōya repeated the word. He scoffed at the word and stuck his hands into his pocket. How could he be pleased? Being heir to the family company would be the only thing to bring him satisfaction…nothing else.

"Fujioka-kun!" A voice chirped, drawing Kyōya's attention. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Haruhi replied, causing the girls to giggle. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Oh, well you've been coming in early and we just wanted to spend some time with you outside of the Host Club. Are you studying?" A new voice piped in.

"Hai," Haruhi replied, her footsteps telling Kyōya that she was starting to lead the girls down the hall, "I need to keep my grades up. Would you like to join me in the library for a while?"

"Yes!" The girls chorused, unable to believe their luck. "We'd love too."

Kyōya leaned against the wall, listening to their retreating footsteps and their humor-filled laughter. Haruhi charmed the girls, and he was quite aware of her talents to draw in costumers in and out of the Host Club. She would do her best to please the ones she had injured with her actions and anyone involved with them, it was for her own satisfaction. There were no other merits to be gained from befriending the girls and yet he knew that Haruhi was aware of this. In this, he and Haruhi differed more so than anything…he wanted something in return while she searched for nothing more than just a friendship…a bond if he had to call it anything else.

Pushing up his glasses, he walked down the silent hallway and pulled out his laptop. Typing calmed him. It didn't really have anything to do with school, more to do with the Host Club. Currently he was researching a new masquerade theme to use at the next club meeting.

Rapid footsteps were approaching him from the other side of the hallway. He looked up from his computer's screen and saw a small figure clutching a plush toy running towards him alone.

"Hani-sempai?" Kyōya called out, shutting his laptop closed and tucking it under his arm.

"Kyōya," Hani stopped at his feet and panted, "I saw Haru-chan talking to you. Wai, did you really add that much money to her debt?"

"It merely was to cover the cost of the roses." Kyōya defended the amount. "Did the twins talk to you yesterday night?"

"They did!" Hani nodded his head. "Is there anything to cut down the debt?"

Kyōya shook his head. "She agreed to the amount and is willing to work it off."

Hani opened his mouth to protest but lowered his gaze. "If she agreed, then I can't do anything against it…but, Kyōya, her hand was trembling yesterday…I didn't want to make a big deal out of it because I was really happy but…don't push her okay?"

Hani rushed by him and paused, "Don't push her." He took off down the hallway, reaching into his pocket and grabbing hold of what ever lay inside.

Kyōya looked at the senior with interest and sighed. If Hani let slip what he just told him right now, he would look like the cruel step 'mother' in their eyes.

"What to do now?" He scratched his head and decided to leave it until the end of the day.

He slid into the classroom and took his place in his seat, his laptop occupying his desk and his bag settled for the back of his seat. The screen flickered and produced the chart that presented all of Haruhi's remaining debt, all the activities that were able to subtract and add to the total. The recent line showed a large sum had been added to her debt. The vertical cursor blinked as it stood stationary at the end of the numbers, innocently waiting for Kyōya to command it to his will…as it should be. His fingers found their place on the keyboard and looked at the flashing cursor. With a few taps of the backspace key, he could erase a portion of her debt.

"Ah! Kyōya!" Tamaki's voice flooded the room causing Kyōya to close his laptop. "I went to go see Haruhi and she scolded me for being loud! I only wanted to know how she and Hani-sempai enjoyed their day yesterday! Is it so bad for a father to worry?"

_What an idiot..._ Kyōya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Stop interfering all the time and she might respect you."

"Eh? Doesn't Haruhi already respect me as her father?" Tamaki exclaimed, worried over what Kyōya had just said.

"You're not her really father."

"But I'm like her father, right? That's close enough!"

_How dense can one person be? _

"I need to look over her…" Tamaki smiled. "We promised her father."

_Ah…a redemption, give him one point for that. _Kyōya thought as he feigned interest in what ever spewed out of Tamaki's mouth. He was a _friend_ after all. He would listen…for a time.

As soon as class started, everyone seated as the teacher had assigned them; Kyōya found himself drifting away from the prepared material the teacher was presenting. His first thoughts were of the monthly budget for the Host Club and what costumes were in the budge for the next two weeks. He was strategically planning two weeks ahead, when the conversation with Haruhi that morning stealthily crept into his mind.

"_I have no choice; this is what must take place for my actions. I would have thought you would be pleased by this."_

Pleased…as of now, he worked hard to be noticed and get approval from his father. He had said it before hadn't he, that being heir would satisfy him? Even now as he sat in this expanse of space called a classroom, he was looking at every student and picking his or her family apart, trying to figure out what merits would come from befriending them. He had softened since Tamaki had declared them friends, but he still had to keep his footing in the process of being considered an heir to the Ohtori Empire. Satisfaction was still a long way in coming…

_She said 'pleased'. _A voice murmured in the very back of Kyōya's mind. He dropped his pencil unto his desk and froze at the sight of the pencil rolling to a stop in front of him. Coolly, he picked it up and acted as if nothing had happened. Of course, nothing happened, Ohtori Kyōya never let anything happen that was not involved in his plan or could be used to his advantage.

Class passed by quietly, as it should and a moment arrived where Kyōya slipped out unnoticed by his blond loudmouth companion. Roaming the halls with his trusted laptop tucked under his arm, he found himself quite alone. The sun shone brightly through the towering windows and he lifted a hand to shield his eyes.

"You're Fujioka-san, aren't you?" A voice drifted from a door that stood ajar.

Kyōya snapped his head in the direction of the voice. He carefully edged closer.

"And if I am?" Haruhi's tone rung in his ear. "What do you need…or should I say want from me?"

Kyōya peered through the door and found a dimly lit room. Looking around, he saw no one within the immediate area of the door and he slipped through the threshold.

"You hang out with Suoh, Ohtori, Hitachiin, Morinozuka, and Haninozuka…" A male voice stated, Kyōya could already see the smile playing on the young man's lips.

He found himself in a study room equipped with computers, lounge chairs, rows upon rows of books, and several oak desks with matching chairs. Peering through the bookshelves, he could see the back of Haruhi's head as she sat surrounded by three young males. One he was able to recognize as a fellow competitor in the health care industry, resting his weight on the table that Haruhi sat at. He gazed down at Haruhi with a cunning smile on his lips.

"I do…" Haruhi firmly replied.

"Surrounding yourself with wealth though you're of common lineage, it makes me think." The young man, who shall be named from here on out as Takeshi, mockingly placed his hand to his chin and "contemplated" why Haruhi had such friends.

"In your case I'm sure that would be a tiring task." Haruhi snapped back, remembering to keep her voice in check.

"You have a sharp tongue," Takeshi replied, "I like that. Listen Fujioka-_kun_," he stressed the suffixed, "like I've said before, I've noticed your relationship with a certain Ohtori." He pulled out a chair directly across from her and sat down, propping up his elbows in order to rest his head on his intertwined fingers. "I've also noted that you do have a certain relationship that is neither friend or foe…it's perfect. You are able to overhear information and remain innocent in his eyes. So, have you heard anything of interest lately?"

Haruhi snapped her book close and laid it on the table. "What do you want?"

"Fujioka-kun, I just want to make a deal with you. Information for…oh, money?" Takeshi smiled. "You should know what I mean by that. I need someone who is able to give me a leg up in the affairs of the Ohtori. You are close enough, yet distanced from Kyōya-san to be able to take information safely out of him."

"How would this benefit me at all?" Haruhi started to rise, but the two young men at either side forced her back into her seat.

"I'll guarantee you a place in my company, one of high importance and salary. You would be able to pursue whatever dream or ambition you wish. What do you say Fujioka-kun, just give me some information." Takeshi leaned over, his eyes focusing on Haruhi's.

Kyōya felt his grip tighten on his laptop. Of all the accursed karmic actions that ever plagued his past, present, or future lives why did Haruhi have to been given this choice? Just a few well-chosen words and she could bring him down. He wasn't entirely stupid to discuss his family's actions in detail, especially those involving the Ohtori Empire, but he had dropped various clues only the greater of the intelligent blood in the Host Club could understand.

"You have poor knowledge of who I am, sempai." Haruhi commented, an icy tone to her voice. "No matter what amount of money you present to me, what position or any amount of power you tempt to bribe me with, I won't bend to your will. Kyōya-sempai has a much better moral code than you do. Even if he may not seem that in our eyes, he would never use underhanded methods like yours. His methods are able to bring about results without excess pain." Haruhi winced as she felt the fingers of the men at her side start to dig into her shoulders. "I can't be bought. If you want to try to take on Kyōya-sempai's company, then do it with your own will! Kyōya is a respectable person."

Takeshi bolted out of his chair and climbed on to the desk, lunging for Haruhi. "How dare you commoner! After I made time to talk to you, this is how you reject my offer?"

The two companions of Takeshi pulled Haruhi out of her chair and held her as Takeshi's hand were just inches away from Haruhi's throat.

_**Smack! Thud!**_

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes. A solid silver mass hovered centimeters from her nose. She rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to bring what ever it was in front of her in focus. This proved to be difficult as the silver mass moved and she was able to see Takeshi sprawled on the desk, hand clamped over his nose. The two companions left Haruhi's side and started to attack when they caught sight of who stood before them, clutching a dented laptop in on hand and the other placed over his glasses, which by know was giving off a scary shine making him look truly terrifying.

"Ohtori!" Takeshi snarled.

"If you wish to make enemies out of the Ohtori household, then I suggest you just try to take us on. Other wise, you'll find out how well trained the Ohtori private army really is." Kyōya smirked, pushing up his glasses.

Takeshi took one look at Haruhi, turned to glare at Kyōya, and bolted from the room with his two companions in tow.

"Sempai…" Haruhi gazed up at him with wide brown orbs.

Kyōya cleared his throat and placed his laptop on the desk in front of her. A large dent was visible and, as he opened the laptop, she could see the screen had cracked in several places. A few keys had popped out during the scuffle and she couldn't help but note that the keys spelled out "debt". A very heavy weight fell in her stomach and the left over rice that she had eaten only added more weight.

"I'll just add it to your current amount." Kyōya stated, closing his laptop and slowly walking away.

"Sempai, you didn't have to interfere." Haruhi commented, hoping that there was just a small chance that even a snowball could survive the fires of hell.

Kyōya halted. He knew that, he saw all his options the moment Takeshi started to move. "I know that," Kyōya remarked.

"Then…" Haruhi trailed off. So far the snowball was just reaching those fires.

"We can't have you host with bruises on your face and neck. It wouldn't appeal to the girls who request you. In short, we can't have anything happen to you while you serve as a host in our club." Kyōya very bluntly replied.

There went the snowball, not even one tenth of a second in the fires of hell, and her only shot at reducing her debt. With a sigh, she dropped into her chair and resigned herself to Kyōya's unwavering knack of adding to her debt. Unlike the other amount, for which she was responsible, he had jumped into this. Sure, this was about him and his family, but he didn't need to get involved in the scuffle between Takeshi and she. She quietly laughed at her thoughts of getting off; even a snowball had better chances of surviving hell than she did getting Kyōya to not add to her current amount she owed.

Kyōya had to admit that when he heard her laugh softly he was worried that he had inadvertently hit her, a result of Takeshi lunging head first into his laptop. It was probable that the momentum from the collision had resulted in injury to Haruhi, but he had been too pissed at the man attacking to even notice anything like the result of Newton's laws of motion, namely the third.

"Kyōya-sempai can only ever be Kyōya-sempai," Haruhi lifted her head, allowing her laughter to come out clear.

He had to admit, he was perplexed by her reaction to his statement. She never seemed to respond how he expected her to. Maybe it was just time to give up on ever getting her right. Then again, this aspect of hers was what someone would call a strength and he had to admit, although reluctantly, it defined Haruhi, nothing else would fit her as well.

"What else do you expect me to be?" Kyōya asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Haruhi only shook her head and started to gather her materials. "Nothing, never mind." She placed all her items in her book bag and silently left the room.

Kyōya was left quite alone in the room, holding onto the broken laptop that was of no use to him anymore. He dropped the loose keys on the ground and walked away, running a hand over the dent in his laptop…how much would it take to cover this damage?

He chuckled to himself, with this he was able to ensure Haruhi as a Host for at least another year or two. Oh, how cunning was he? (AN: Maybe too much…)

Once he entered the hallway he looked to his right and left, searching for Haruhi. He didn't know why, he just wanted to make sure she was still here. A group of girls was surrounding the cross-dresser, clamoring for her, ahem, his attention.

"Haruhi-kun, do you have someone to eat lunch with?" One of the girls asked.

"No, not really, I usually eat alone." Haruhi replied, smiling as she held her bento in her hands. "I make my own lunch; I can't afford to eat the lunches they serve in the cafeteria. It is out of my price range. Besides, I like making lunch for myself and my father."

All the girls looked at Haruhi with awe and blushed lightly as they saw Haruhi look at her bento fondly.

"You like to cook our mother's recipes don't you?" One of the girls asked with a small giggle.

"Eh?" Haruhi looked away from her lunch and processed the girl's question. "Yeah, I do."

The girls reacted by giving small squeals of joy. They all swooned over Haruhi's smile as they continued in their group down the hall.

"May we join you for lunch?" The girls asked.

"Please," Haruhi smiled, "I think company would be good." _It will keep the twins at bay so I can eat my lunch in peace. _

The girls clamored about a meeting spot and once that was picked, a blooming cherry tree in the courtyard, they all rushed to get their lunch and join Haruhi.

Kyōya approached the cross-dressing girl as the others left. "That was generous of you." He commented, causing Haruhi to jump in the air.

"Sempai!" She breathed, taking notice of whom it was. "I thought you had gone to order a new laptop, seeing as how that one is now useless."

"I am on my way," Kyōya replied, "I have to come down these halls to call; there is better reception on my phone just down this hall." He reached into his suit and pulled out his trusty cell phone. He started to dial the number to his family's favorite computer company to place his rush order. Without his laptop, he felt somewhat incomplete. For now, he will fill the vacancy with his budget ledger.

"I see…" Haruhi trailed off, trying to ignore the call Kyōya was making on his cell phone. She then took notice of how alone they were in the halls and the thought struck her that she had not been so alone with the Shadow King since that night at the beach. It was not awkward at all, just merely unnatural. She had been used to being around the others, but individually she spent very little time with them. Besides, standing next to Kyōya who was saying his thanks to the person taking his order, she felt somewhat…intimidated.

The cell phone snapped close and he sighed in relief. The company would have his order ready by tomorrow afternoon. He looked at Haruhi and nodded his head. "You'll have to work hard to get that debt down. I'll see you at the club this afternoon."

He walked off, barely hearing Haruhi's gentle reply of "I'll see you then sempai."

Kyōya walked past the mob of girls that hurried to reach Haruhi. They weren't bound to rules or secrets that could change the course of a person's life. He thought how easy their lives were and he thought _How boring to live such a carefree life. _

Lunch sounded like a splendid idea. He was famished and he could stand for some peace and quiet after what had happened in the library. Today was more tiring than usual and so far, it didn't seem to have an end in sight. There was still the Host Club after school hours. There remained several afternoon classes. He had to put up with Tamaki until he reached his home.

He roamed the halls and tried to figure out what to eat for lunch, but he wasn't able to make up his mind. Tired, he headed into the cafeteria and looked at the menus before choosing a salad with light dressing. The other Host Club members were not within sight, which surprised him. They were usually causing some kind of commotion in the cafeteria or putting on some off site Host Club service for the girls. Taking his salad, he looked for a place to sit and bask in the tranquility that was a rare treat.

"Kyōya!" came the shrill cry of none other than the Host Club King. Inside, Kyōya groaned.

"Haruhi is outside eating lunch with a group of girls!" Tamaki grabbed his friend's arm and began to drag him out of the cafeteria. "Can you just imagine? Haruhi surrounded by girls that are almost throwing themselves at her."

Kyōya pushed up his glasses and sighed as he followed Tamaki to where he clearly saw the other members peering through a window to the courtyard below. A small gathering of girls where already pressing their faces against the window, trying to get a good look at the scene below.

"Ah, Hani-sempai." Kyōya greeted the upperclassmen as he spotted the petite blond on the shoulder of his cousin.

"Kyōya," Hani replied with a nod of his head.

"Already she is working hard to reduce her debt." Kyōya commented.

Hani's smile faltered. He reached for his pant's pocket and lightly touched a keychain. Kyōya's eyes fell on the little bunny that held a strawberry between its paws.

"Haru-chan looks happy." Hani smiled, hugging his Usa-usa as he stared at Haruhi. "She smiled more yesterday when she was with me."

Everyone in the Host Club froze at his statement. Hani remained oblivious to his statement, humming softly to himself as he looked at Haruhi. That was when Kyōya noticed something change in the Senior's look. His eyes widen just slight and they glowed dimly, just as they did when he looked at something fondly. Kyōya quickly looked down and spotted Haruhi pulling something out of her pocket. She showed it to the other girls, smiling and gently touching the keychain. It was of a bunny holding a strawberry….where had he seen it before? Haruhi looked at the keychain with the same fondness as Hani did staring at her. Hani…

He quickly peered out of the corner of his eyes and he stared straight into the eyes of the little bunny attached to Hani. Turning his eyes back to the scene below them, he noted the smile on Haruhi's face and the look on Hani's face. He concluded that yesterday was more than just an outing for Hani. The senior seemed to radiate confidence now.

He peeled away from the window and pulled from the group. Hani looked away and spotted Kyōya.

"Kyōya, aren't you going to stay with us?" Hani asks.

"No," Kyōya responded, feeling somewhat out of the group for once, "I'm going to go finish my salad."

That was a lie. He just couldn't stand being with the others at the moment. Slipping down an unoccupied corridor, he walked past a series of windows that showed him what he wanted to look at. He had to give her credit for trying and he made a note of it.

-/-/-

The door was ajar. He was usually the first to arrive so he found it quite odd that anyone else would be here.

The door creaked open as he slowly entered. The window shades were thrown open and someone was seated on the built in bench. The afternoon sun shone brightly through the window as the person sat on the bench, legs just dangling off the seat and arms placed daintily on the person's lap. The rise of the person's chest showed that who it ever was currently was relaxed.

The door slipped out of his hand and swung open. Twin brown orbs looked at him in surprise.

"Kyōya-sempai." Haruhi relaxed slightly at the sight of her sempai and she returned to looking out the window.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kyōya asked, moving swiftly about the room to his usual place at the table. His ledger was tucked under one arm, in place of his precious laptop.

"I had a slight headache and there was no one here." She replied. "I wanted some peace and quiet."

There was silence between the two, Haruhi sat at the window and Kyōya wrote in his ledger. The customers and the other Host Club members slowly trickled in, interrupting the silence in the room.

Kyōya settled into a chair and started to entertain his designators while keeping an eye on Haruhi. _Kyōya, her hand was trembling yesterday… don't push her okay? _The other Host Club members had believed her word that she was absolutely fine. However, Kyōya knew better, he remembered the day the whole club had gone to her apartment, they had met her father and her father had told them how selfless she could be. If she wanted no one to worry, then she would do what she needed to do to make no one worry. She didn't rely on others to live.

It was no wonder to come back from changing out of their daily cos-play outfit to find her sitting at a desk with several books spread out on a table, her figure already hunched over the table and a pencil in one hand. What he found remarkable was that no one else was in the room. No twins, no cousins bound by duty, no flashy prince…just him and the brown haired girl that posed as male to pay off a debt.

"There's no one here?" Kyōya asked, adjusting his tie and slowly walked over to where Haruhi was still hunched over.

She remained immobile, still staring at the book in front of her. As he walked closer, he noticed how low she was hunched over and how lose her grip on her pencil was.

"Haruhi?" Kyōya called out to her, suddenly aware that she was not studying. "Wake up; I don't want to be held responsible if your father hears about this." He placed a hand on her shoulder, taking note of how thin they were.

"Okaa-san…" Haruhi murmured, reacting to Kyōya's touch. She reached up and placed a warm hand on his. "Can I go with you?"

Kyōya's grip loosened. Haruhi's mother was dead and the only way for Haruhi to follow her was to… "Haruhi, I'm not your mother."

Haruhi lifted her head off the table and slowly turned to look at her sempai. Her eyes were still glazed over from sleep and she tilted her head in confusion. "Okaa-san…?" Her hand left his, traveled up his arm and slowly outlined his handsome face. "Kyōya-sempai?"

"You're awake, good." He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face. "Get your stuff together. I'll walk you out to the gate."

Haruhi looked back to her books and placed a hand to her forehead. Sleep still tried to claim her. Her body ached and pleaded with her to lie down on one of the couches in order to sleep for even just an hour. Struggling, she placed everything into her bag and gripped the back of her chair as she stood. Her legs were trembling slightly, and she knew that walking would be a problem.

"Are you ready to go?" Kyōya asked, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he held his ledger in the other.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Hai."

The two exited the quiet room. An evening sun peered through the window and a flock of pigeons hurried across the sky. The hallways were eerily quiet and empty.

Kyōya stopped and turned to look at the girl. She was slow, even more so than usual. She had a firm grip on the strap of her bad and she kept her gaze on the ground.

"Haruhi, have you been getting enough sleep?" He asked.

She looked up and deiced it was safe to answer. "Yes, I did, but I still feel so tired." She gazed at her hand and then gave a small 'oh' of realization. "Kyōya-sempai, sorry about earlier…"

"You mean when you touched my face?" He asked, looking away.

"Yes, I didn't mean to confuse you with my mother." She curled her fingers inward and let her hand hang at her side. "I've been thinking about her lately. Otou-san gave me a box of clothes she had sewed for me."

She was next to him, smiling faintly as she walked. Kyōya took his time to let her walk next to him. The promise to her father was the only thing that made him act like this. Any other time he would have just left her in that room and waited to see her the next day.

"Have you been feeling well?" He questioned, Hani-sempai's words echoing in his mind.

"Just a little tired." She replied, taking a step forward and faltering. He reacted automatically. His hand shot out and grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her back towards him and into his outstretched arms. She clung to him, limp and panting. Even through the fabric of his uniform, he could feel the fever that threatened to come full force.

"A little tired?" He whispered as she tried to stand up. "Haruhi, you need to take care of yourself. Even in the library, you showed recklessness. If I hadn't been in there what would have happened?"

"Speaking of which, why were you in there?" Haruhi pushed away, deciding to lean on the wall rather than Kyōya. "I didn't take you as the book type."

Kyōya pressed his lips together. Yes, it had been good that he intervened, for his own sake….and that of Haruhi. However, it had just been Haruhi's voice and someone else that drifted from that room. There had been no hints that the conversation would have turned to a discussion of the Ohtori.

"I had business to attend to. I can't have my competitors threaten any members of the Host Club or my family's company." He replied.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "If you say so, but thank you." She slid down the wall and settled on the ground.

Kyōya stood watching her.

"I'll be fine, sempai." Haruhi brushed her bangs out her eyes and frowned. "You don't have to stay here."

Kyōya didn't reply, he simply stood with his hand in his pockets. "I can't very well just leave you here when you are unwell. It wouldn't do well for the Ohtori family image."

_He still finds the merit for any situation. _Haruhi mentally chuckled. She closed her eyes and found that sleep was welcoming. "Otou-san…he'll get worried." She got to her feet and found her bag dangling from the arm of her sempai. "You don't have to carry that."

"You're in no condition to do anything but keep up with me." Kyōya started walking. "When you get home, go to bed and stay home tomorrow."

"What about the Host Club?" Haruhi asked, worried about the debt she was surely collecting.

"Don't worry. We managed to run the Host Club before your arrival, we can do it again." He replied.

Their shoes making contact with the tile floor was the only sound exchanged until they reached the gates. A sleek black limo was stationed at the entrance and a chauffeur stood waiting. Kyōya motioned for the chauffeur to open the door and escorted Haruhi inside.

"You don't have to give me a ride home." Haruhi protested.

"You are running a slight fever, if anything you should accept what I offer." Kyōya crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Haruhi rested her head on the window. She closed her eyes and after a few minutes of being inactive, Kyōya concluded she had fallen asleep. Whatever dreams that started to plague her sleep were not pleasant as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She slowly mouthed the word "Okaa-san" repeatedly. Watching her, it gave Kyōya an unusual feeling. She had all her defenses down around him. This was not the Haruhi he had seen at the Host Club.

His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Kyōya speaking."

"Kyōya-san?" Ryoji's worried voice came clearing through the speaker. "Is Haruhi with you by any chance?"

"She is, I'm escorting her home." Kyōya replied. "I found her napping in the club room. Ryoji-san, she's running a low fever. I think it would be best if she stays home tomorrow."

"Oh? My poor daughter. She's still sick." Ryoji sighed. "I thought she had gotten better, but she hardly tells me anything anymore."

"She is stronger than she looks." Kyōya commented. "She'll be fine with a day of rest."

"I'll be outside waiting." Ryoji sighed and hung up the phone before Kyōya could add anything thing else to the conversation.

True to his word, when Kyōya pulled up to the familiar apartment building, Ryoji was standing outside dressed in a long evening coat and a worried look on his face. He rushed over to the limo just as the door opened and Kyōya stepped out.

"Kyōya! Where is she?" Ryoji brushed past the dark haired second year and looked into the limo.

"I told you I was bringing her home."

Haruhi's hand appeared and she took her father's hand. "Otou-san…" She yawned. He cried and embraced his daughter. "Stop! I can't get out."

"Let's get you inside." Ryoji helped his daughter out of the limo and started for the apartment. "Could you be kind enough to bring her stuff in, Kyōya-san?"

Kyōya, being the gentleman in Haruhi's father's eyes, grabbed her belongs and followed the avid cross-dressing man into the small, common apartment. He placed Haruhi's items near the door and was about to leave when Ryoji motioned for him to settle down in the living room.

Haruhi mumbled something about "more debt for common labor" as she walked into her room and locked the door.

"Thank you so much Kyōya." Ryoji offered the boy a cup of tea.

"Think nothing of it." Kyōya took a small sip of the tea and focused his eyes in the man in front of him. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything within reason." Ryoji replied, his voice laced with a serious tone.

"Lately, Haruhi's mother has been a recent subject, why do you suppose that is?"

Ryoji sighed. "She misses her mother. Haruhi was only a little girl when Kotoko died, but everyday, Haruhi is becoming more like her mother. I can only guess that it is just instinctive for a girl at this age to recall more of her mother. I tried my best to raise my daughter but a father can only do so much.

"Ranka-san, how is Haruhi's health?"

"The doctor told me she's fine, but I still have this feeling that something is wrong."

Kyōya pushed up his glasses and made a mental note to investigate the staff at the hospital where Haruhi had been admitted. "I'll be sure to look into things."

"Why?"

Kyōya stopped reaching for his glasses and remained silent. Why? Why did he want to look into things? Doctors were trained to do this kind of work. If a doctor had given Haruhi a clean bill of health, then who was he to look into things? There was no merit…

"I have to make sure that she is healthy in order to continue her work in our club." Kyōya replied quickly, finally finding some merit.

"Oh," Ryoji softly said, "I see." He gripped his cup tightly. "Kyōya-san, have you ever had anyone close to you die?"

Again, Kyōya was caught off guard. "I've…my grandparents died two years ago on my mother's side."

"Were you extremely close to them?" Ryoji asked, looking up. "I mean was there a strong bond?"

This was nothing like the conversations Kyōya was used to at all. It was always about business or how to improve profits. Bonds? He knew of banking bonds. He knew of bonds…but he didn't have anything to prove that he had them.

"Haruhi and her mother were very close. They loved each other. Can you imagine how hurt Haruhi must have been? I think…" Ryoji fiddle with his cup. "I think I made a mistake. I gave Haruhi clothes her mother made. She was so happy…but I think I may have opened up a deep wound."

_Ah...Haruhi must have been thinking of her mother because of the clothes…_ Kyōya thought. "I can't say that you did. I think the wound has just not healed."

"Kyōya-san, I know I've been hard on the Host Club," Ryoji frowned, "but I can't lose my daughter. She is everything I have left in this world." He let out a laugh. "Why am I even telling you this? Kyōya-san, we've been on good terms since Haruhi has entered the club. Out of all the members, I find that I trust you more, but I have to be honest with you right now, you are becoming more of a threat than I want."

Kyōya's eyes widen at this statement. "How so?"

Ryoji shook his head and stood up. "That I won't say, because if I say it, then it exists. However, you don't know much about what makes a bond do you?" Ryoji left the living room and entered his own room. "In some ways, Kyōya-san, I pity you."

As his door closed, Haruhi's opened. She was dressed in a white frilled nightgown with a small white bow in front similar to the one she wore at the beach house. There was an alien emotion in her eyes as she approached a silent and slightly shocked Kyōya.

"Sempai, I think you should head home. My father isn't in his usual state of mind. Since the beach thing and that conversation with everyone, he's not too happy with everyone in the Host Club."

Pulled from his musing over Ryoji's words, Kyōya focused his attention on Haruhi. "I don't see any reason to hold a grudge against the club. We are keeping…our side of the agreement."

Haruhi nodded her head, trying to stay awake long enough to be a decent host to Kyōya until he left. "I know that, but even I don't know why he's so worried about me and everyone. I thought he would tell you."

"Apparently he doesn't seem to trust me much." Kyōya sighed, wanting to massage his temples.

"Sempai, I'm sorry that you had to go out of your way to bring me home." Haruhi bowed, apologizing for the nth time.

"…"Kyōya rested his hands in his lap and sighed as he got up. "Get some rest."

"And, I'm also sorry for my father's harsh words." She added as she walked Kyōya to the door.

Kyōya didn't reply. Bonds? As long as he got what he needed to achieve his goal, bonds didn't matter. Everyone in the Host Club knew about that. Even Haruhi knew about that. Bonds were irrelevant to an Ohtori.

"Haruhi, where did your father get the idea that I don't know anything about bonds?"

Haruhi looked over her shoulder to her father's room. "I don't know. He's been talking about bonds for a while now. Something to do with relationships and people…" She pressed her lips together and returned her gaze to her sempai. "My mother still makes an appearance when I least expect it. Sempai, you were right when you said that wound still hasn't healed. The other day, I thought I saw my mother on the train ride to school." She clutched her hands together. "I'm still chasing after my mother."

He didn't gave any word to acknowledge her words. He only silently stepped out the door and merged into the darkening world outside. Haruhi gave him a whispered thank you and closed the door behind him.

He had just remembered another important task to add to his list. First, he had to check Haruhi's medical records and the hospital. Second, he wanted to track down Kotoko's family. Ryoji had mentioned she was from a well off family. He had been busy keeping an eye on the actions of the other male members that he hadn't time to look at the family registry for the Fujioka household. Tonight he had much to do in such a short span of time…

…yet was there any merit in this? His calculating mind told him that if Haruhi's mother came from a now powerful family, keeping Haruhi close could prove useful. If he could fix the broken relationship, he could gain a powerful ally.

_I pity you…_

He was Ohtori Kyōya; no one ever pitied him, never. Even as he now sat in front of his home computer, typing away and trying to access confidential records, he was a force to be reckoned with. He was in the running to be heir to the family name and company.

_I'm still chasing after my mother… _

He and his grandparents had never been… close. In fact, the only time he had ever seen them was at their funeral. They had hardly dropped by, only ever sending him some short letter about their health and to ask if he was doing well in finding some decent girl to marry. He didn't even shed a tear at their vigil.

_She is chasing the memory of her mother. You can't possibly understand what is going through her mind. _A voice laughed in the very back of his mind. _You don't have anyone like that. _

Ohtori Kyōya had never been told he lacked anything. If anything, he had been told he had everything in the palm of his hand, all he had to do was take it. Haruhi's father had pretty much told him that he was a cold-hearted bastard…well, maybe not a bastard but from the tone of the man's voice, he had been thinking it.

…_Sorry for my father's harsh words…_

It wasn't that it was harsh…it was just the truth. Somehow, Kyōya felt that he deserved those words. He looked at the computer screen and finally hit the send key. Several e-mails were heading out that could possibly change Haruhi's life. Maybe she would thank him later. Of course, that was if things went well. He let out a sigh and rubbed his shoulders. There was one more thing that he had been putting off since he arrived at home.

With a fluid motion, he opened the budget ledger, grabbed a pen and crossed out two lines of numbers.

That night Fujioka Haruhi's debt mysteriously decreased. Who ever said that Ohtori Kyōya was a _complete_ cold-hearted bastard?

* * *

_Aya!! Sorry for putting the Author's note at the end! Okay, I want to type a chapter for Mori next but a thought struck me. I don't know what to do. I usually have a million and one ideas but I'm just drawing a blank. Even this chapter took me forever to write and somehow I'm still somewhat unsatisfied with it. Any ideas? Should I try to re-write this chapter? I NEED YOUR HELP! Okay, so the next couple of chapters will be Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki in that order. Should I do the twins separately or combine them together? I think separately, but I want my reader's opinion. I need ideas for chapters! Thank you so much my kind readers! Much chocolate and love to you all._


	9. Silent Like Mori

_**Byouki: Our Time is Running Out**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Eight: Silent like Mori**

_(Even a shadow casts its own)_

"_The most basic and powerful way to connect to another person is to listen. Just listen. Perhaps the most important thing we ever give each other is our attention…. A loving silence often has far more power to heal and to connect than the most well-intentioned words."_

"_Silence is sometimes the answer."_

The day he woke up and did nothing was the day Hani had told him to stay home. He woke up, got out of bed, and sat down on the couch. The only time he moved was to use the restroom and to join his sibling at the dinner table. Hani completed him…without Hani, Mori couldn't function.

Standing in his dojo, Mori gripped the handle of his shinai as he took a deep and relaxing breath. Hani was at his own dojo getting some morning exercises done. With a fluid motion, Mori cut the air with his shinai and he lunged forward. He pictured his opponent, visualizing how the other would respond to his attack and he prepared a counter attack.

"Taka!" A voice cheerfully called out, interrupting Mori's thoughts.

Mori dropped his stance and waited for his brother to come running up to him. Satoshi happily reported that he and Chika were going to stay after school that day for club activities. Mori patiently nodded his head and patted Satoshi on the head.

"I'll see you later!"

Putting away his kendo shinai and his uniform, Mori quickly dressed for school and was about to start the short distance to pick up Hani. He slid open the doors of his dojo and almost collided with the blond that stood on the porch.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"Takashi…" Hani looked up, tears welling up. "Haruhi…she's sick!" He started to rub his eyes as tears fell. "She was running a fever and we didn't know."

Being the caring cousin he was, Mori bent down and picked up the petite blond. Placing him on his shoulders, Mori carried the sniffling blond to school.

"She was sick and I didn't know it!" He silently sobbed. "I should have known something was wrong."

"She wouldn't blame you." Mori replied, trying to calm his cousin down. The sniffling started to die down.

"Really?"

Mori nodded his head.

"Hey, Takashi…" Hani placed his hands on his cousin's head. "Let's skip class and go visit Haruhi."

Mori didn't falter in his steps as he clearly made his way towards the school. Hani only let out a sigh to show his disapproval. Mori continued to do what was best for Hani. He walked to school and let Hani down at the gate.

"Hani-sempai!" A girl ran up to the gate and waved to Hani. "Did you hear Haruhi-kun is sick again?"

"Hai! I wanted to visit, but Takashi thought it wasn't a good idea." Hani remarked, casting a side-glance towards Mori.

Mori took a small step back at Hani's stare. It wasn't anything like the usual friendly teasing glances Hani was known for. It was filled with a type of soft displeasure.

"Will he be well enough to come to the club tomorrow?" A girl asked.

"I…don't know." Hani replied slowly. "I hope so."

Mori placed a hand on Hani's head and gave a small smile. Hani looked up and gave a surprised look at Mori's actions. Mori didn't hold grudges nor did he have any plans to do so. He silently motioned to Hani that after school they both could go visit Haruhi.

Mori followed behind Hani, just one step behind as always. There was no need for him to start leading Hani or to go ahead of his cousin. Mori followed Hani and that was all there was to it. Even in school, he did what he could so Hani could shine and he would follow silently behind. He was Hani's shadow and for him, that was the entire honor he ever needed. No prizes, trophies, praise, or even a kind word. He didn't wanted them at all simply because he had no need for them.

He took his place next to his cousin, sitting straight in his desk and he took out his notebook. Hani stared out the window, sighing every once in a while and twirling his pencil in his hands. This was Mori's signal to take notes for the both of them. His trusted pencil in hand, he placed the words the sensei spoke on the paper taking care to write word for word, lest he leave out any important detail. He wouldn't forgive himself if Hani failed his next test because of his carelessness. Ignoring the whispered concerns of the girls around him, he concentrated on his task.

"Haruhi is still out sick…"

The lead of his mechanical pencil snapped. It was something that went unnoticed by everyone in the classroom, save for the user of the pencil himself. He blinked at the lead and watched it roll down his desk towards the floor. It landed without a sound on the floor and lay innocently on top of the titled flooring. He blinked once more, clicked to advance the lead, and continued to write.

"I heard that Kyōya-sempai had found him, he had collapsed, and sempai took Haruhi-kun home."

The lead snapped again, and he followed it with his eyes as it joined the other small fragment on the ground. His eyes snapped to the black board where the sensei had stopped his lecture in order to find his missing chalk. Mori closed his eyes and knew why his lead had snapped. It wasn't something new to him either. It had started very slowly, infecting him also just as it had Hani and now it seemed it infected Kyōya also. Haruhi's health was the topic of everyone in the Host Club and the clients of the club. Today he was sure the girls would come running in to hear news of their natural type host and the others would give them a half answer. Giving a silent sigh, Mori opened his eyes in time for the sensei to have found his chalk and start writing. He gripped his pencil and wrote fluidly as the professor continued his lecture.

Peering out of the corner of his eye, Mori watched his cousin watch the clock. Mitsukuni was already anxious about Haruhi and the clock refusing to move faster only added more to his cousin's anxiety. Girls were hunched together, swapping whispers and notes about Haruhi. No doubt that soon he would find the same silent concern in the clubroom, host and client alike swapping tale-tell glances or low whispers about the missing member. He closed his eyes for two seconds and then gave a small nod of his head. This afternoon, when no one would look, he would strike.

The bodies that occupied the class started to move in a huge mass towards the door. Hani was already walking towards the door, to get in line at the dessert bar in the cafeteria. Mori swung his bag over his shoulder and shadowed his cousin. They were moving down the hall among the mass of students. If he didn't keep up his current pace, then he would lose sight of Hani. If he just stopped moving his legs, he would quickly be left behind and Hani wouldn't be able to reach him. If he turned the next corner, then he could leave the grounds behind him.

Hani kept looking forward and Mori felt his feet pull him away from his cousin. He walked down a flight of stairs and strolled out the nearest exit. Morinozuka Takashi had just left the school building and his cousin behind…the feeling sent a chill down his spine. He felt so…free. Yet he pushed the feeling away as he walked quickly down the path to the gates. No one was around as he left the school grounds and turned the corner to find the train that would take him to his destination. He would bring back the olive branch to the other members. For today, he would become the dove. (1)

-/-/-

Haruhi rolled over in her bed and placed a hand to her forehead. It throbbed and she groaned. Her father was at work, though he protested, because of her coaxing. Now she had wished he had stayed home, she needed someone to help her get some medicine. Getting up, she slipped on several layers of clothes and walked to the medicine cabinet. Discovering it to be void of all cold medications, she sighed loudly.

"I guess this leaves me with no choice." She grumbled, pulling on a large coat and pocketing her wallet. "I'm leaving." She called out to no one.

Her fever had dropped since the morning, but she remained unsteady on her feet. Gripping the stair railing, she walked down the stairs and looked around. The world was fuzzy as she started for the market place. People gazed at her in passing, not bothering to take notice of her wavering steps and unsteady walk. Of course, she didn't expect anyone to come to help her as she was. They would be concerned about catching her cold. With a sigh, she stood waiting at a crosswalk, staring at the lights to make sure she crossed in time. When the lights signaled her to move, she walked across, noticing how the cars made her head throb even more. She was weaving through the crowd, barely able to keep herself up. Worse was when she entered the actual store. People milled about and she did her best to get past the first few aisles. Her breath was coming in hard labored gasps as she looked at the long aisle of cold medication. She gripped the sides of her head as people started to form a group.

"He's quite handsome," Someone commented.

"Tall and handsome, if only I was 20 years younger." A woman sighed.

Haruhi muttered under her breathe about how loud they were whispering. She released her head and reached for the medication on the top shelf. The cardboard packaging fell off the shelf as she missed grabbing it. The floor fell away and she watched the world turn into a swirl of colors. Disoriented, she just fell, unsure which way was up or down. Instead of the hard cold floor, strong warm arms encircled her body.

"EEEK! Look, he just saved that other boy!" Someone shrieked.

"Oh man, I need to get this photo." The sounds of cell phones flipping open and pictures being captured reached Haruhi's ears.

"Haruhi." A firm voice said her name. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know who it was yet there was no hyper voice accompanying him.

"Mori-sempai?" She looked up and saw his face sliding into focus.

He looked down at her and nodded his head. "Hai."

Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her body to mold to his arms. For once, she was happy to let someone else carry her weight. Her hands gripped his school vest as she mumbled a clumsy "thank you Sempai."

"Can you stand?" He asked quietly, taking notice of her shaking form. Without waiting for an answer, he scooped her into his arms and plucked the medication she was looking at before proceeding to the counter. Without a word, he left the correct amount of money for the clerk and carried both Haruhi and the medicine out of the store. It was true that he had only been to Haruhi's place once or twice, but he had a good memory and at this moment, Haruhi needed him.

His eyes fell on the girl in his arms, cradled like a child in the warm arms of a protector. She was muttering and her eyes fluttered opened and closed. Her entire body was small in his arms, making him feel out of place with her world. He felt her shift her weight and place her head on his chest. Her cold had drained her more than he had thought. Seeing her body trembled, how easily she crumpled to the ground, and how her body curled closer to his warmth brought a frown to Mori's handsome features. He ran a hand through her hair, smiling slightly at her faint smile at his touch. Letting out a rare chuckle, Mori marched up the street, up the stairs and somehow managed to find the correct door.

"Haruhi, open the door." He asked in a low voice as to not disturb her rest.

"Hai," she replied, reluctantly getting out of Mori's comforting arms. She reached in her pocket and fiddled with the door. A strong hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to let go. Her eyes followed the keys as it fell into the waiting hand of her sempai. He casually opened the apartment door and held it open as Haruhi walked inside. Barely has she settled down in the living that a Mori was placing two liquid gel pills and a cup of water in front of her.

"Drink." He stated calmly as he tore open the packet and placed the pills in her hands. Watching intently, he made sure she took her medication before helping her into her bed.

"Sleep." He instructed.

"Hai, Mori-sempai." Haruhi replied, her eyes closing. "Thank you, for coming out of no where when I needed someone."

Mori smiled his silent smile. He only gave a small "mhm" in reply to her comment. Reaching out, he brushed her hair out of her face and looked around for a compress. Finding none, he walked into the kitchen and found both a towel and a bowl for water. Two pictures caught his attention as he ran water in the sink. One was of a child with her mother and father. She was smiling brightly, radiating confidence and unfiltered joy. Her parents were smiling, brimming with joy and pride. They were so happy, with such raw emotions that even Mori felt their love. When his eyes traveled to the picture just slightly below it, he almost dropped the bowl. Turning off the water, he walked over to examine the picture closely. The other was elaborately decorated and placed in a beautiful magnetic frame; this one was just stuck to the fridge with a small black magnet. The edges were curling inward, a tear was seen on the left side, and the colors were starting to fade. It was the people in the picture that captured Mori's attention. Ranka stood stiffly, his hair just barely past his shoulders and light make up on his face. Next to him stood a young Haruhi, standing even more stiffly than her father, her eyes trained on the camera. There was no light reflecting in her eyes, she just stood there as a life size doll dressed as a living human girl. He reached out and slowly brushed his fingers against the picture. Why was this here? This was just something that no one needed to be reminded of on a daily basis. Turning away, he picked up the bowl and towel as he made his way to Haruhi's bedroom. He didn't notice the picture fall from the fridge and land face down.

"Haruhi," Mori said softly as he placed a cool towel on her forehead. She mumbled her thanks and he rose to leave. However, something was latched fiercely to him, not allowing him leave. His eyes landed on the shaking hand of his underclassmen. Haruhi looked at him with pleading eyes and he turned around.

"Sempai…I don't want anyone to know I'm weak." She said in a soft voice, curling up in her blankets, "I don't want people to worry over me. Please, help me tomorrow."

Mori nodded his head. She must have been unaccustomed to ask for help, given her very pleading request, but she would have begged him if he had turned her down. She was delicate as she was in that picture. Like a half living doll struggling to live a life she wasn't sure how to use. He placed a hand on her head and gently ruffled her head. His smile was his reply and he nodded his head. "Sleep," was the only thing he told her and he left with his book bag over his shoulder.

He rode the train back while deep in thought. The scenery outside whirled by in a blur of unrecognizable color. Hani would be worried; it had been a while since lunch had ended. He had stepped away without letting anyone know, especially Hani. He had checked on Haruhi without bringing his cousin along, what would Hani do once he found out? Yet none of that worried him at the moment. What was stuck readily in his mind was the pleading look in Haruhi's eyes. She looked so scared to be all alone, just like Hani when he was lost and confused.

The train continued down the tracks. He was moving towards Hani again, ready to become his shadow once more. Like the shadow, bound to be forever with whom ever cast it, he would serve his cousin without question. He couldn't stand alone, he just wasn't made that way.

Clouds had gathered in a short time and the sun was blotted out from the sky. Everything fell into a soft shadow that engulfed every small shadow that had been cast earlier. Mori released his grip on the hand strap and slowly watched as everything blended to form one solid shadow. A gap in the endless clouds let sunlight stream though, cascading his body in its warmth. He watched in silent awe as his shadow started at his feet and grew to match his height. It was visible, dark and solid for his eyes to acknowledge and his mind to comprehend that it existed. Standing so strong, yet he felt that he would melt into the darkness of this thing that existed because he was able to exist alone.

The train stopped as the rain pounded against the window. He gave a gasp as he came back to reality. Thinking quickly, he bolted out the open door. The faint memory of a summer long ago came flooding back. Thunder…and the yells of a frustrated king, revealing for all in the Host Club to know Haruhi's fear…how they all worried when Hikaru didn't return right away. The rain poured down relentlessly on his figure as he looked up at the grey clouds, trying to figure out what he just did. He heard the train pull away and the thunder ring clearly from the sky. His feet started to move, the image of a small figure curled up fueling his determination to reach his destination.

_Move…run faster…_His mind willed his legs. _The thunder cries out…_Mori was running towards a goal that he had been to blind to see. There had been a thin line between service and self-acknowledgment he had been careful to avoid. He had never known life without service to the Haninozuka household…or to his cousin. That line had been there and though he refused to acknowledge this, he was afraid to cross it. He could have stayed on the train, gone back to school, gone back to Hani and become what he always was. Now, as he ran in the pouring rain, he was becoming something else, a being able to function with its own thoughts and emotions, all thanks to the fear of a person who was rapidly becoming a beckon of change and self-exploration. The thunder roared in his ears as he ran…or was that the rushing of his blood being pushed though his body by the rapid beating of his heart? No, he had to concentrate on reaching Haruhi; she was alone at home, sick and now scared.

The stairs were underneath him, helping him ascend towards the door. The doorknob was in his hand, turning, and he rammed his body into the wooden door. The rain fell off him in silent drops, forming a puddle at his feet. He raced through the apartment and found Haruhi's door. Thunder roared once more, casting unusual shadows on the walls. A cry from the other side of the door made him throw open the door. Her bed was a mess, blankets thrown about the room and the bowl of water and towel on the floor. Haruhi was curled up on the floor, her bed sheet over her body as she shakily tried to block out the light coming through her bedroom window.

"Haruhi…" He walked over to her, standing, watching her shake with fear. She didn't acknowledge his presence, so engrossed with blocking out the thunder; he dropped to his knees and placed a hand on her head. She grasped his hands tightly, digging her nails into his skin. He didn't wince at the pain, instead choosing to accept the pain.

"I'm scared…" Haruhi admitted. She crawled forward, resting her head on his knees. "Don't leave."

"I won't." He replied, allowing her to stay in her position. Carefully, he managed to get Haruhi to relax her grip. He placed his hands over her ears and closed his eyes. Her hands clamped over his, still shaking with fear. For as long as the storm continued, he would stay here in this manner to protect her from the fear that at the moment enslaved her. He didn't want to see the eyes that stared at him from the picture.

"Sempai…arigatou." She whispered, just so he could hear her.

He smiled, felling the water roll off his back.

She heard the sound of a steady pulse blocking out the sound of thunder. It was reassuring. One beat…two beats…three beats…she felt she could count each beat for as long as he allowed her the chance to hear it. Mori was unbelievably kind to anyone. His heart was as soft on his hands, as strong as the beat in her ears, and as loving as it could possibly be.

How long they stayed in the silent state or how the long the storm passed was unknown. She was still quiet when he took his hand off her ears. She got to her knees and looked up at him, her eyes round with gratitude. He bowed his head and departed from her room.

"Sempai?" Haruhi pulled a blanket around her, standing on her weaken legs.

"Rest, tomorrow will come soon enough." He gathered his things that he carelessly had thrown to the ground. They were still moist as where his clothes. Hani was sure to ask what had happened. He reached up and loosened his tie before saying farewell to Haruhi.

He rode the train in silence, looking at the thinning clouds outside. Even thought people were whispering about his wet appearance, his head was filled with muddled thoughts. His loyalty to Hani…his will to protect Haruhi…what came between…he just crossed that line and he never realized it. As he stepped off the train, a flock of white birds took off from a tree. One he noted had a small twig with green sprouts.

Arriving late, wet and tired from running, he walked to the third music room of Ouran High. Everyone had already gathered, and he could hear two different cries, those of his usual clients and that of Hani.

"Takashi!" Hani wailed.

"Calm down Hani-sempai." A girl's voice came through the door.

Mori stood outside the door, dripping wet and unable to find some reason to explain his current state, he stood with his hand resting on the door handle. Why did he not want to enter this door? He forced his hand to push down and pressed the door open. Chairs scrapped when he entered. A crowd formed around him, girls bombarding him with questions and worried looks.

"Takashi!" Hani ran through the girls and came to a halt at his feet. "Why are you wet? What happened? I lost you when we were heading to lunch!"

Mori opened his mouth but not a single sound came out. Even the smallest syllable was hard to pronounce. He only pushed past his cousin and the girls, settling on the nearest couch. He placed his book bag on the table, letting his head hang as he pulled his necktie off.

"Haruhi…is well." He stated.

"What?" The girls questioned what he said.

"…" He paused as he found the proper pronoun to use in the presence of the girls. "He…was running a strong fever, but it has come down. I called him and…" He found himself unable to continue on.

"Takashi…did you go see Haruhi without me?" Hani asked, clutching his Usa-usa in his hands as he looked at the ground.

Mori blinked as he let his head drop. Hani ground his teeth together. "Why did you leave me alone?"

"Because…" Mori replied, accepting the towel that was offered to him by one of the girls. He rubbed his hair dry.

"You went alone…" Hani commented, his hands releasing their tight hold on his Usa-usa. The bunny fell to the ground with a soft thud. "You actually went alone."

Mori stood up and walked to the window. The rain was pouring faintly, the last traces of the storm before it disappeared all together.

"Mitsukuni." Mori walked over to the table that was reserved for them both and cut a slice of cake. He made his way to Hani and dropped to his knees. "Eat."

Hani was distracted by the sweet delicacy in front of him, intoxicating him with its alluring aroma. He grabbed the plate and sat down at the table to eat. For the moment, Mori had been able to side step his cousin's questions, but soon enough he would have to give explanations to everyone.

-/-/-

Mori woke up early; the sun was barely a sliver on the horizon. He had to get up early. From his place to Haruhi's was much further than from Ouran to her apartment. Slipping on his shoes, he slid the sliding screen behind him and walked away from his cousin's estate. The chauffeur stood waiting for him, the discreet car running silently.

"Where to young master Morinozuka?" The driver asked, bowing.

Mori gave the driver the address on a slip of paper. He got into the car and closed his eyes as the car pulled forward. Even though the visit to Haruhi's apartment had been five days ago, and he has been good at avoiding any probing questions from the other members of the Host Club, Haruhi had still be in bed with fever. He had persuaded her to remain at home until she had been fever free for two days. Their phone conversations were short, usually consisting of him asking her if she had a fever and her reply to which he gave his decision. She was surprised by the strong will in his voice as much as he had been.

"Mori-sempai, tomorrow, I'm coming to school." She stressed. "Regardless of what my temperature is. You will still keep your promise?"

"Hai." He replied, giving in. "I'll pick you up."

So here he was, riding to her house, to pick her up. As he pulled up to the apartment, Haruhi was outside, standing next to her father. She was looking straight ahead, as was her father. He couldn't decide which picture she resembled, that of a lively girl or a doll.

"Mori-sempai…" She addressed him and gave a bow. "My father just wanted to see me off."

Mori nodded his head and held the door open. Haruhi crawled in first and Mori waited for her father to say what was on his mind.

"Keep her safe." He said. "I want her to come back to me with a smile on her face." His eyes dropped to Mori's hands and he let out a sigh. "Don't take her too far from me. Return her when the day is over, do you understand?"

"Hai." Mori nodded, not dwelling over Ryoji's words.

Ryoji reached out and grabbed Mori's wrist, pulling up his hand to his eyes. When Ryoji saw Mori's questioning look, he dropped the senior's hand. "Nothing…" He stuck his hand into his pocket and started for the stairs.

Mori climbed into the car and told the driver to head for Ouran. He focused his attention on the petite girl sitting across from him.

"You look pale." He commented.

"Oh?" Haruhi brushed her hand across her forehead. "I've been sick…and I needed to finish the homework my father had picked up for me."

He nodded his head in reply. They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence that would break as they would pull in front of the school gates.

"Look! It's Mori-sempai with Haruhi-kun."

"What? I don't believe it!"

"Doesn't Mori-sempai always have Hani-sempai with him? Why did he not show up with Hani-sempai?"

"Who cares, don't they look cute together?"

"True…but doesn't Haruhi-kun look…slightly pale?"

"Yeah, he still looks sick."

Haruhi tried her best to ignore the whispers about her appearance and focused on walking straight. She fumbled but found Mori's hand guiding her steps. He pulled her closer to him, letting her lean on him.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." Haruhi sighed, leaning on Mori as she walked. Her book bag was pulled from her hands and she watched as Mori effortlessly carried both bags in one hand and with the other he held her steady. She let another sigh and felt her feet leave the ground. "Sempai?"

He was cradling her in his free hand, carrying their bags in the other, and walking without having missed a single beat in his steps. He gazed past the surprised, yet pleased faces of the girls with their cell phones snapping a picture or two of them, until he found the one face he had been looking for. It was something he couldn't explain. He wanted to see his face, to see if he would acknowledge what was being done at the moment. These arms that were carrying a new life…the ones that were only accustomed to holding the small body of a blood relative…now, he wanted to see Hani's reaction.

Mori pulled Haruhi closer and higher so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sempai, Hani is right here. Shouldn't you be carrying him instead of me?" She whispered, taking notice of her upperclassmen staring at them both.

Mori and Hani locked eyes for several seconds. The people around them vanished; it was just them with Haruhi. Mori didn't release Haruhi nor did he bend down to acknowledge his cousin, he just continued to walk past him. His current duty was to help Haruhi, she had reached out to him with trembling hands that he couldn't ignore.

"What are you doing Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked, "Hani-sempai was back there and it looked like he wanted to be with you."

"He always has been with me."

"No," Haruhi replied, "Not like that Mori-sempai. I meant that he wants to be with you."

He didn't understand what she meant, so he kept walking. He entered the building and calmly walked down the length of the hallway. The sound of heels clicking against the floor told him that Hani was following him now, chasing after him now, trying his best to catch up.

"Sempai…" Haruhi mumbled, looking over Mori's shoulder. "Please put me down now."

Mori halted in his steps and let Haruhi climb down. The sun was streaming through the window, cascading them all and giving birth to the shadows that danced on the walls. Haruhi and Mori stood very still as Hani came to a halt in the hallway. He was breathless, bent over and clutching his Usa-usa. The shadows of the falling Sakura petals rained down on their shadows, like silent rain that they couldn't feel. Haruhi raised a hand to her forehead and let out deep breaths.

"Takashi…why?" Hani bowed his head. "Don't you like me anymore?"

Mori stood silently, watching his cousin.

"Do you want to leave me?" Hani asked.

"That's not it, Mitsukuni." Mori replied.

"You know…I can walk alone." Hani stated, staring out at the flutter of pink petals. "I can tie my own shoes…and eat alone. I may not be tall, but I still hold my head up. Takashi, you need to go your own way."

"Mitsukuni." Mori calmly breathed.

"I still want to be able to be with you, but I…I," He paused looking at Haruhi and Mori, "I want to walk alone."

Mori nodded his head and picked up Haruhi. She only let out a sigh and let Mori carry her. Mori had concentrated solely on serving his cousin, that he didn't see what disfavor he was giving his cousin. He could carry the weight of the world, regardless of what the world would have said. Never had the thought of letting go crossed his mind. The faint shadows poured over him, signaling the washing away of a weight that had been holding him down. He wasn't lost or confused, not like that time in the tropical paradise Kyōya-kohai had taken them all to. There he had been forced apart, leading him to dysfunction. Now, he chose of his own free will. What made this so different? Why was he trying so hard to stand alone and make his cousin do the same? Why, even as Haruhi protested for him to leave, did he want to remain here where he was alone?

He closed his eyes and listened to the pounding of his heart. It was steady, unwavering, signaling he was alive. Its beat was so pleasant to listen to, just like when Hani would say his name.

"Mori-sempai…Mori-sempai…"

_Badum…badum…._

"Mori-sempai…Mori-sempai…"

_Badum…badum…_

It matched, integrating so cleanly, that he was sure it was her voice that was reverberating in his chest. She stood in front of him, confused, as he opened his eyes. Guiding her to her desk, he took his place next to her, in the empty desk that prior had not existed in the space. He placed a finger to his lips at Haruhi's questioning look, opened his notebook, took out a mechanical pencil, and waited for the teacher to start the lecture.

The professor didn't even seem ruffled by Mori's appearance in his class, he merely told the class to open their English books to page fifty-five. The class started, and so did the questioning looks from the girls.

"Maybe there is some type of love affair going on in the Host Club?" A girl whispered.

"Maybe! I heard that Haruhi-kun and Hani-sempai had gone on a date type of outing. Then Kyōya-sempai rescued Haruhi-kun like some kind of knight in shining armor. Now Mori-sempai is coming in."

"What if all the guys fell for Haruhi-kun? He is so pretty that it wouldn't matter who it was he ended up with. I can only imagine the possibilities."

"Don't just imagine it, read it!" Renge's voice rose above the others. She jumped onto her desk and let out her laugh. "Join the Ouran Host Fan Club; we've everything to keep those fantasies alive! Haruhi-kun will be the center of our every discussion and manga."

"Miss Renge," The professor coughed, "would you be kind enough to stay after class. It seems we need another lecture about standing on desk and advertising an unofficial club in the middle of class."

Haruhi let out a laugh at Renge's blushing face. "Please, get down. It would be a shame if you were to fall."

Mori gave a nod. Renge nearly fainted from the attention both Host Club members had given her.

And so dragged on the class, Mori diligently keep notes, and Haruhi trying to concentrate despite the headache she was having. She wrote slowly, clenching and unclenching her hands. She looked at her right hand and grabbed her wrist.

"Haruhi…" Mori saw the action and reached over. "What's wrong?"

"I…I can't feel my hand." She replied, unable to hide the truth.

Mori jumped out of his chair. Papers flew into the air as he grabbed her hand in his own. The class let out a collective gasp as he threw Haruhi's desk to one side, got down on bent knee, and examined her hand. It was twitching uncontrollably. The class started to gather around them. He looked up and saw her big brown eyes asking him to get her out of her.

"Hold on." He grabbed her and ran out of the room. Haruhi was cradled in his arms, cradling her own hand. Out in the hall, he was able to let her down and quickly grabbed her hand once more. It was still, like what had happened before never had happened…or had he just imagined the whole thing?

"Mori-sempai, are you okay?" Haruhi asked, leaning against the wall. "You ran out of there without explaining what happened."

He took a step back and felt his back press against the window. Through his jacket, he could feel the cold sink in. She blinked and stared at him with those innocently blank eyes.

"Haruhi…" He said her name, hoping that somehow she would tell him that he had seen her hand shaking.

"Sempai, did I give you my cold?" She asked, concern written over her face.

He reached out and turned her hand over. It was still, like any other hand. "Are you not telling us something?"

"Eh?" Haruhi tilted her head up to look her sempai in the eye. "What do you mean? I'm fine, I told you that. I need you to watch out for me, not take care of me. Let's get back to class." She turned on her heels and started to walk down the hallway.

He pressed his lips together and began to walk. His strides were long, forcing Haruhi to walk faster just to keep up with his pace. She gazed over in his direction and gave him a smile. He replied by ruffling her hair. She laughed. Some of her color was coming back. Her cold was going away; she was healing well enough for him to calm down. They arrived at the classroom, resumed their seats (someone had fetched their desks and chairs) and took plenty of notes. He stayed with her, watching her carefully so she would be spared the questions concerning her health. As long as she wanted to, he would make sure to be there, to catch her as she fell and to help her stand once more.

"Ah, Mori-sempai…" A cool voice called out as the class was let out for lunch. "You've been watching over Haruhi."

"Hai." He replied, tucking his books under his arm.

"May I speak to you?" Kyōya asked, smiling as he pushed up his glasses.

Mori looked to Haruhi, who gave her smile of approval, and he followed his underclassmen. They walked down several hallways, avoiding the large masses of bodies that moved towards the same destination. Their journey ended in front of a large wooden door. Kyōya opened the door and lead the way in.

"You've been paying a lot of attention to Haruhi, why?" Kyōya asked, getting straight to the point.

"She asked me to."

"Oh?" Kyōya opened his notebook and started to write. "That's unusual for her. You are also not with Hani and he doesn't seem to care that things are changing."

Mori blinked.

"Mori-sempai, what are you doing?"

"She asked for help."

"…" Kyōya snapped his ledger shut. "She asked for it?"

"Hai, she did."

"When?"

"…" Mori looked away.

"Sempai, when?"

Mori sighed and started to walk to the nearest table. He placed his books down and cradled his head. This was nothing that concerned Kyōya or Hani. This was between Haruhi and him.

"Sempai, when?"

Still he kept his lips firmly together.

"Sempai! Tell me when!"

He stood and walked out the door. In the silence, he could hear the sound of a chair being through across the room.

Hani was waiting for him when he emerged from the stairs. "Takashi, let's eat lunch with Haruhi!"

Mori blinked once in surprise, once in acceptance, and nodded his head. "Hai."

The cousins walked side by side, their shadows falling forward. For once, he saw two shadows instead of the usual long misshapen shadow that he was so used to seeing.

That day he escorted Haruhi home, being able to assure that she would be able to make it to school by herself.

And the very next day after school, instead of going straight home in his car like he did, Mori did something unusual. He walked home, alone, admiring the shadow that mimicked his every movement and the soft beating of his heart.

_Mori-sempai…Mori-sempai…badum…badum…badum…Mori-sempai._

Snapping off a branch of a cherry blossom tree, he stopped by the nearest shrine, offered the branch, and prayed for Haruhi's mother's spirit…and he prayed for Haruhi's health.

"May nothing happen." He whispered.

_Badum…badum……badum………badum…………badum……………badum………………badum_

_Silence_

Overhead, a bird gave a loud ear-piercing shriek…and the rest was silence._

* * *

(1) This is reference to the Noah's Ark story where the dove brought back a branch after the flood. The branch was a signal of hope. _

_Sorry, I kinda made this a little more angsty at the end. Forgive me, but the story is starting to move along in terms of Haruhi's health. I've been kind so far, but the next chapter, staring Kaoru, is going to be a little more angsty! Well…something like that. Three of the Host Club members down, only… (counts) three more to go! Oh, so if I decided on a pairing, which would you my readers prefer? I'm thinking of doing some little twists at the end, but I need your input. Give me some reason to put Haruhi with each Host Club member even if it sounds like BS. I'll tell you later on why I'm asking this…or maybe not. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? GAH! Mori is so hard to write! I kinda flopped at the end and decided to not force myself to write 18 plus pages because I just couldn't. Though be kind to me when you review. Much love!_


	10. Duplicated Like Kaoru

_**Byouki: Our Time is Running Out**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Nine: Duplicated Like Kaoru**

_(Even the image exists without the mirror)_

"_We came into the world like brother and brother;_

_And now let's go hand in hand, not one before another."_

"_So we grew together   
Like to a double cherry, seeming parted,  
 But yet an union in partition,  
 Two lovely berries moulded on one stem."_

Wasn't he lucky to be a twin? Some would say so, but who was to say what was considered lucky in the world? He was the one to have found her, after every one had accepted her words. He was lucky to have walked in that time, to find her struggling.

However, let's rewind time back a bit. Kaoru sat at lunch next to his brother, thinking over the past few weeks. Hani had started standing on his own since he returned from his outing with Haruhi. Kyōya was being considerate, taking their views and ideas into account. Mori was able to function without Hani at his side. And in the center of all this change was none other than Haruhi, their Haruhi that they shared with others, but claimed all for themselves.

On the surface, Hikaru and Kaoru shared everything, including themselves. How often had they portrayed the fantasy of young girls? Yet, Haruhi remained immune to their charm or of the other Hosts. She could even tell them apart when they tried their hardest to conceal their identities.

"Mori-sempai…" Kaoru looked up and saw the senior across from him. Haruhi was placing her bento box down on the table as Mori pulled out the chair for her. She gave him a smile in thanks, causing both he and Hikaru to frown.

"Takashi! Haru-chan!" Hani ran up to the table, carrying a tray full of cakes and desserts. "Here Haru-chan, I got you a strawberry cake!"

"Thank you sempai." Haruhi accepted the cake with grateful eyes and smiled. "I love strawberries."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes as Hani beamed at his work before plopping down next to Haruhi. "Let's share okay?"

As Hani picked up his fork, Tamaki came running in followed by Kyōya, who was busy writing into his ledger and looking at the members of the club.

Then his eyes landed back on the sole female member of their club. She just sat across the table, eating her boxed lunch from home and eyeing the cake with red strawberries. Color had returned to her face and she smiled more often. She didn't look anything like the other day in the classroom.

He and Hikaru were waiting for her arrival, alone, but they were surprised when their sempai, Mori, walked in with her and took a seat right next to her. He had been the one who had their desks moved away. The only other person they could tolerate had penetrated their world that had solely consisted of him and his twin, yet Mori was trying to force their world to expand much too quickly. Haruhi was slowly being taken away when they had worked so hard to accept her into their warped world. She was healing the old uncertainties and making them look at themselves in the mirror. How often had Kaoru worried for his dumb, dense twin that clearly, very clearly was falling for her?

"Kaoru, Hikaru," Haruhi placed her chopsticks on the table and looked them squarely in the eye, "is there a reason you keep glancing in my direction?"

"Eh?" Kaoru dropped his fork onto the table, sending bits of food in several directions.

"Hey, watch it Kaoru!" Hikaru lifted his plate in his attempt to shield his food from contamination.

"Oh, sorry." Kaoru picked up his fork and dropped on his plate. He grabbed the bowl of soup the chef had recommended and dipped his spoon into the steaming liquid. His image reflected back, rippling as he breathed out. It tasted bland in his mouth, yet burned his tongue. Reaching out for the salt, another hand grabbed it first.

"Here," Haruhi held out the crystal container.

"Thanks," Kaoru replied, taking the salt from Haruhi's soft hand. His face stared up at him and he poured salt into the soup. The image distorted and he couldn't tell what was staring back at him from the bowl.

"Ne, Haru-chan!" Hani exclaimed as he rummaged through his bag. "Here, I bought this for you!" He pulled a long thin silver box from his bag and held it out for Haruhi to take. "I thought this might go with your white outfit you wore. Your mother made that outfit didn't she?" He held the box tightly. "Open it."

Kaoru and his twin gave another a suspicious look before concentrating on the box.

Haruhi gently lifted the box and let out a gasp. "Hani-sempai!" She exclaimed, pulling out a silver chain bracelet from the box. Dangling delicately off the chain was a silver heart shaped locket. Hand script writing was on the front, delivering a single message.

_The treasure within my heart has always been you my darling daughter._

Kaoru's eyes wandered over the words, gazing at the craftsmanship of the locket that surely cost thousands of dollars.

"I can't accept this!" Haruhi held up the bracelet. "It's so expensive."

"No! I want you to have it, it was something that was just going to collect dust." Hani replied, "please take it!"

"Sempai…" Haruhi curled her fingers around the silver chain. She gazed at it with soft eyes. "Thank you…" She smiled, only at Hani, forgetting momentarily that anyone else existed.

Hani smiled, but as Haruhi turned to place the bracelet away safely in her pocket, his smile turned darker, as if intended to send a message to everyone present.

The chair beside Kaoru scrapped against the floor as Hikaru swept his hand across the table top, spilling food and liquid over the table. Haruhi and everyone jumped away from the table as Hikaru ran out of the cafeteria.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru ran to her side, helping her to her feet. In her attempt to scramble away, she had tripped over and landed hard on her side.

"I'm fine Kaoru," She grabbed his arms as she pulled herself up, "but shouldn't you be following after Hikaru?"

"…" Kaoru wanted to say anything but found that he just couldn't respond to the question asked. He picked up Haruhi's books, handed it to her, and silently left the others. He hung his head as he replayed Hani's smirk in his mind. He was observant, catching the response of the others as well. Mori had stiffened, clenching and unclenching his hands. Kyōya had slowly pushed up his glasses, furiously scribbling into his ledger as his keen eyes dissected the scene. As for Tamaki, he only smiled blissfully, unaware of the move Hani had just played.

He continued down a flight of stairs, trying to figure out when the club suddenly became similar to a game of chess among the male members. Every move was done with great care. Even his brother was starting to get involved, thought he was still oblivious to what he was feeling. Even he was careful of what he was doing. He would bite his tongue and keep his emotions in check. What the hell was he doing? Picking up speed, he ran through double doors and into a courtyard. His brother was hunched over, sitting on a stone bench.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called out his brother's name. "You got a little upset. Haruhi's worried about you."

Hikaru scoffed and glanced at his twin. "I don't know how you stay calm! Haruhi was so happy with that gift. Why is that when we try to do something, its not received like that?"

Kaoru sat down next to his twin and stretched out his feet. As Hikaru continued to pout and silently swear under his breath, Kaoru recalled the locket Hani had given Haruhi.

"Did you notice anything about that locket, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, leaning back and looking at the sky.

"What about it?"

"It was altered."

"…" Hikaru turned to look at this twin and cocked his head to a side. "What do you mean it was altered?"

"The writing…the word daughter was added on. Every other word was worn down, but even the best jeweler couldn't mimic natural wear. Think about it Hikaru…"

_The treasure within my heart has always been you my darling_

Kaoru watched as Hikaru's eyes widen in realization. Hikaru let out a yell and a sting of curses. "Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped as he witnessed his brother murder a tree. As Hikaru continued to tear the tree apart, Kaoru just sat with his hands dangling between his knees. He narrowed his eyes and let his head hang. His brother had reacted with more passion and violence than he had anticipated. It hurt. It really hurt…Hikaru had only ever reacted when it concerned him. Now it was with Haruhi…their Haruhi…

…No…not _their…_she could never belong to both of them…she had to belong to one or no one. She deserved much better than to be shared between such jealous brothers. She wasn't their toy…not anymore. He placed a hand over his eyes and groaned.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru's hand was on his knee. "Are you okay?"

"Eh?" Kaoru blinked and looked at his brother. It was the same face staring back at him. They were mirror images of each other, an image that stood alone without any surface to reflect it.

"Think nothing of it, nii-san." Kaoru smiled. "Come on, we have to get back. Everyone is worried about you…even Haruhi was worried okay?"

His brother only mumbled a reply as Kaoru took his hand and lead him back into the school. Though he smiled, inside he was contemplating what he should do next. Tomorrow, Mori or Kyōya would make a silent, calculated move. Things were moving at a fast pace, but he wasn't sure if the others were even aware yet of what they were doing.

_Cough, cough._

"Haruhi-kun, are you okay?" A concerned voice asked.

The twins halted in their tracks, pressing against the wall. They slowly peered around the corner and found Haruhi slightly hunched over. Her shoulders were shaking as she coughed.

"I'm fine." She waved the girl off. "Tell the professor I'm going to be late for class."

"Hai…" The girl nodded her head and walked towards the classroom, glancing back every once in a while until she was out of sight.

Haruhi leaned against the wall and continued to cough. She slowly sank to the ground, coughing and crying.

"Haruhi!" Both twins ran towards her. But, Kaoru, as he ran noticed the difference between himself and his brother. Hikaru was running faster and harder, his legs covering more distance. Kaoru was rapidly falling behind. He was so far now, watching Hikaru collapse next to Haruhi, shaking her shoulders and demanding to know if she was fine. His hands reached out and brushed against her shoulder, but he couldn't do much as Hikaru pulled Haruhi to her feet.

"I'm fine!" Haruhi snapped, throwing Hikaru's hand off her.

Kaoru watched the two argue. How loud they sounded in his ears. He looked to the floor and decided to leave them alone...no, he wouldn't walk away, not yet...not now..

"She said she was fine, Hikaru." Kaoru spoke, directing his words at his brother. "Leave her alone." He stuck his hands into his pocket and bit his lips as he turned away.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru took a step back at the edge in his brother's voice.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class. Sensei is already mad at us for switching desks again." Kaoru smiled, gliding past his brother and stopping next to Haruhi. "Let's go Haruhi."

She coughed and clutched her books, giving Kaoru a puzzled look. He returned her look with a smile and grabbed his brother. Throwing his arms around them both, he laughed and pulled them as he started down the hallway. Haruhi was having a ball trying to pry his arm off and Hikaru, being used to this treatment, merely threw his arm around his brother. He could use this time to push his brother in action, to do something to get a reaction out of Hikaru. Maybe he could flirt with Haruhi…or just hold her a little closer…

Yet, as he thought of each scenario, he found himself appalled at his thoughts. Even if he loved his brother, he couldn't just do something to Haruhi and tell her it meant nothing to him, that he only did it so Hikaru would become jealous.

He let out a small gasp as he let his arms fall from the two. Hikaru and Haruhi continued walking, leaving him behind, staring after them. He raised a hand to his mouth and gazed down in wonder.

_Even if he acts on his feelings, then…what about me? _Kaoru thought. He watched the smile that formed on his brother's face and the concern that etched his features when Haruhi coughed. _Our world was so small…even if he wants to take a step forward…I'll…_

A pain shot through him as he took two steps back. This wasn't like the time he forced the two to go on a date together. He had bared the pain in that time, but now that he watched those two, oblivious that he was falling further and further behind, he didn't want to be left behind.

Grinding his teeth together, he turned on his heels and ran. How stupid was he? Hikaru wasn't the child. He was the child, acting like some stupid spoiled child too blind to see what really lay in front of him. All this time, he was watching, taking every movement, every breath, everything about that person.

He told himself that it was his brother that he wanted to see her stand by. The smile Hikaru would wear, the laugh she would give…everything he wanted to see come true. How foolish was he? How spoiled was he? Hikaru was his twin…his image without a mirror to reflect it. Every feature was the same, they were twins. TWINS! He didn't see his brother at all…it was he that he saw walking next to her. He was just using Hikaru to see what dreams looked like when one was awake. He wanted more than anything to be able to make her smile and laugh.

He told himself that he didn't care for her in that way, that he would adopt her into the family and treat her as such. When her hand would brush against his in class as she reached for a book or pencil, it sent shivers down his spine. When she spoke directly to him, he saw only him reflected in her brown eyes. She was what he wanted.

_No! _His mind screamed. _She belongs to Hikaru!_

_**But, you really want to see you with her. Isn't that why you try so hard to put them together? That way, it isn't directly you that is near her thus lessening the guilt. **_

_No! That's not true._

He pushed open the doors and fell down the stairs. The grass filled his lungs and dirt scrapped against his skin…and he just laid there. Wind caressed his skin, the sun radiated its warmth…he was at peace, staring at a lone white lily swaying carefree in the wind.

Hani-sempai…Kyōya-sempai…Mori-sempai…they were all falling for her and they didn't know it…even he had fallen and he fell hard.

"Kaoru, is there a reason you're laying there?" A female voice asked.

His eyes widen as he scrambled into a sitting position.

Haruhi squatted down near the twin, watching him with her big brown eyes. He could see the faint blush on his face.

"Haruhi…"

She was breathing hard and shook her head, finding a comfortable place on the ground to sit. As she brushed a strand of hair out of her face, the bracelet Hani-sempai had given her made a soft clacking sound. She smiled and turned to Kaoru.

"Should we head to class?"

"Why?" Kaoru asked, leaning back. "I like it here."

"Well, your brother is worried, and I left Mori-sempai wondering where I ran off to." She laughed. "Now I have a personal note taker."

Her laugh rung clearly. He closed his eyes at the sound. "We should get going…" He got up and gave Haruhi his hand to take.

Haruhi gave a soft chuckle, took his hand and got up. It was however, mere chance that he saw her wince as she took her first step towards the school building. She composed herself and let out a small laugh to cover up the soft groan he wasn't sure he had heard. Haruhi opened the door and smiled at her classmate. This smile was unlike any he had ever seen grace her lips, it was strained yet somewhat unrealistically natural. He had a strange urge to touch her face and tell her to stop smiling. It scared him how badly he wanted to touch her and comfort her. She was something he couldn't quite reach with his own hands.

_**That's why you push her towards Hikaru, because through him you want to be able to touch her...to comfort her. You are nothing but an illusion that is created by your brother. Who was born first? Not you, but he. You are just an after image that came following, attached to the true face. **_

Kaoru winced at the words as he trailed after Haruhi, wondering why he was allowed to be treated so kindly by those he called friends and family. Hikaru was childish, but he was able to act on his emotions. Kaoru pulled back and watched everything before he did anything. He watched the others place their move and he responded accordingly.

"Haruhi...I," He started, letting the words slip out of his mouth. A hand flew to his mouth, clamping his lips tightly together.

"What is it Kaoru?" Haruhi stopped, turned and asked him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you finished the translation of that text in English," Kaoru nervously laughed.

"I did...didn't you finish it?"

"Yeah," Kaoru rubbed the back of his head as he stuck one hand in his pant's pocket. He avoided her eyes, those eyes that reflected the face he didn't want to see at the moment.

"Oh," Haruhi replied as she continued to walk along him, grabbing hold on her right arm as she walked.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Kaoru stopped.

"Why are you asking?" Haruhi continued to walk and stopped as she stood a few feet away.

"You...looks like your hurting." Kaoru replied.

Haruhi's hand clutched her school uniform tightly. She looked over her shoulder and for the first time without warning or cause, she glared at him. No, it wasn't one of those annoyed glares. She was angry at him for taking notice. Her eyes told him everything and at the same time it told him that what she wanted most was to rest.

"Haruhi if you are feeling so bad, then go home." He stated, sounding concerned for her.

"I'm fine Kaoru." She said, taking her eyes off him. "Just fine. We need to get to class."

Just as she took a step forward, he reached out to grab her arm and turn her to face him. She looked at him with surprise in her eyes and gazed only at him.

"Haruhi, why can't you let us worry about you?" Kaoru asked. "You always worry about us, even that stupid lord of ours, yet why can't you let us in?"

He shook as he spoke to her. They had a wall around themselves that neither were willing to let down. The Host Club and Haruhi had a large gap between them that they didn't realize was so very deep. Both sides were trying their best to fill in that hole but at the same time they were afraid. The gap grew wider...and their world was not able to keep up with that pace. He was tired of it all. He wanted to finally bridge this gap that was ruling over them.

"Haruhi...why do you have this wall around you?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes as he let his head drop but not loosening his grip. "Can't you see that everyone is worried?"

"Kaoru, it hurts..." She strained against his strong grip.

He wanted to bridge that gap so badly...

His arms were around her and he pulled her into his body. His arms molded to her form and he let out a sigh he never realized he had been holding in. She moved in his arms, not used to this sudden display of affection, yet he didn't dare let go. For this one moment, he finally made that bridge. He showed her his concern and she was forced to accept it.

As for that voice that haunted his every move, it died in an instant when he decided that he would exist alone, with out a mirror. Hikaru was Hikaru, and Kaoru could only ever be Kaoru. Haruhi had taught him this much. He loved them both dearly, but when it finally would come to that time, who would he choose?

"Haruhi...thank you." He softly whispered. "I want you to know that I care. We all care. We all worry." He said, letting his arms fall from her. He noticed how her body still remained in place. "Hikaru and I have a lot to do as twins and as individuals."

She pulled away. "Kaoru..."

He smiled and patted her on the head. "We worry so don't hold back okay?"

She gave him one look, turned on her heels and walked way, still holding onto her right hand. He followed her form and trailed behind her. He was going against what he thought he had wanted. Hikaru was still unaware of what was going on...and how could he, Kaoru, do anything? He wanted to protect Haruhi himself, to have her acknowledge him alone. No twin...no host club...just Kaoru. Only Kaoru.

_Kaoru..._

Even her voice saying his name in his mind was a comfort. He would need it tonight, when he would finally talk with his brother. There was much that was needed to be said. He gazed ahead and only saw her, walking slowly ahead of him.

In the classroom, they took their seats, not bothering to answer the looks Mori and Hikaru gave them. The sensei merely shook his head and asked Haruhi to read from the passage.

"And she looked at them both, not knowing who was who." She read. "And the others arrived, each trying to reach her. She sadly bowed her head and started to climb the steps into the carriage. 'I'm sorry...' She tearfully said as the door swung open and her mother reached out her hand. 'I need to go...and maybe someday, we can meet again.' The door slammed shut behind her, sealing her away from the others. They cried frantically that she return to them, that she always had a choice. She only shook her head as she took her seat. The carriage pulled away, the others chasing after it. She merely lowered her head onto her mother's shoulder and cried...for them, it was always for them...'

-/-/-

He ate dinner with his family in silence. Everyone else spoke amongst themselves, but he didn't say a word. He just sat at his place and ate. Before the maids had even taken away the empty dishes, he was already rising from the table and heading out into the backyard.

A cherry tree with fruit stood peacefully outside. He walked towards it and plucked two joined cherries off the branch.

"Kaoru..." His twin brother's voice reached him.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru called back still looking at the cherries in his hand. "Hey, look at this." He held up the cherries. They grew from the same point on the tree, branching out on a joined steam, yet each cherry supporting itself from the other. "See, these two cherries grew from the same steam but somewhere it broke into two and formed two identical fruit."

"Like us." Hikaru commented.

"Yea, like us." Kaoru smiled. His fingers caressed the fruit and traced the vine that joined the fruit together. He grabbed the two vines at it's weakest point and pulled. How gracefully and easily they were pulled apart. Holding one out to his brother he smiled. "Want it?"

Hikaru only looked at the fruit. "Why did you do that? You didn't have to pull it apart like that. We could have just plucked the fruit off."

"I know...but this was easier. If you didn't want to eat it now, then save it for later." Kaoru replied.

As Hikaru held onto the freshly severed cherry, Kaoru cleared his throat. "Hey nii-san...did you know tono walked Haruhi to Mori-sempai's car today?"

"What?" Hikaru snapped. "She rode with Mori-sempai again?"

"She did." Kaoru commented.

His brother was angry, clutching the cherry until the red fruit run through his fingers. "Why...?"

Kaoru stopped lowering the cherry into his mouth and looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He dropped the cherry into his mouth and waited for his brother to continue.

"Why...does she choose them over everyone else?" Hikaru asked, his fist shaking.

"Don't you mean why does she choose them over you?" Kaoru rephrased his brothers question in order to help him along.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, blushing slightly at the question.

"Nii-san, I think its time you stopped being blind." Kaoru smiled sadly. "Kinda like this cherry we shared."

"What are you talking about? Are you sick?" Hikaru placed a hand to his brother's forehead.

Kaoru smiled at the gesture. "Someday you might not do that again." He looked to the ground as he pulled his brother's hand away. "Someday you might not even want to look at me."

"When?" Hikaru asked. "You're my brother, I couldn't hate you."

Kaoru shook his head. "Hikaru, why can't you see what you are feeling? I wanted to keep you as you are, but things are changing. Things need to change. Now."

Hikaru grew confused at his brother's words. "What are you saying?"

"Hikaru...why do you think you get mad when Haruhi pays attention to others? You don't like sharing her time with anyone...not even me."

Kaoru leaned closer to his brother, a smile on his lips but angry flames in his heart. He brought his lips to his brother's ear, softly speaking so no one that was not Hikaru could hear his words. These words were reserved for his brother. It would break everything cleanly, so when it would heal, there would be no pain. Hikaru would never be able to look at his brother the same way. They were simple words, but as he said them to his brother, they brought silent tears to his eyes. Hikaru stood rigid and remained in place as Kaoru swept past his brother in a form of independence and individuality.

The mirror shattered into small fragments at his feet. He stepped through that portal that trapped him and took in a deep breath of that fresh free air. His brother was left to pick up the pieces and find a way to put them back together, but it was futile. Kaoru wasn't going to be bound anymore to that place behind the glass. He had been trapped long enough...so had Hikaru. Now Hikaru had to step through the portal and release himself.

"Twins were born to enjoy life together..." Kaoru sighed.

-/-/-

She looked pale the next day at school, holding her head up with her arms. Mori was reaching out and stroking her hair. Kaoru was already at her side as she coughed and shook her head. Yet, his brother was off to a side, unsure of what to do. The news had come down full force for his brother and Kaoru felt the feeling of regret eat at him. He wanted nothing more than to see his brother happy, but how could he not be happy himself? It was selfish of him to say that he wanted nothing more than his brother's happiness when he wanted his own happiness more than anything else.

It was up to Hikaru as to what would happen next. Both were against each other in this, against the others in the club too. What did any of them want now? Everything was different and things could very well break beyond the point of no return.

"I'm fine...really." Haruhi stood and started for the door. "Let's go to the club."

Mori nodded his head and Kaoru followed suite. Haruhi smiled warmly at him and extended her hand. Kaoru looked at the hand and was about to raise his own when her words stopped him.

"Let's get going okay, Hikaru?"

"Eh?" Both he and Hikaru said out loud at the same time.

"Come on." Haruhi strolled past Kaoru, grabbed Hikaru's hand, and pulled him along side him. "You've been acting strange all day. Let's go there together."

Kaoru could already see the blush on his brother's face at the contact. Kaoru curled up his fingers and followed. Yes, he was quite jealous, but in better control of his emotions. Last night, Hikaru had slept in a separate bedroom and even from down the hall, Kaoru could hear the sounds of things being thrown about.

Their eyes lingered on her, watching her as she smiled to her clients. She was pale, much paler than usual and her clients could tell. Yet she refused to go home. She was stubborn about repaying back that debt. Even when Kyōya had said she could rest, she refused to do so. By the end of the club hours, she was smiling brightly and was cleaning up.

"Do you want me to help?" Mori asked.

She shook her head and told him to wait for her at the gates. He hesitated and slowly walked out.

"Take this home and eat some of it okay?" Hani held up a small white box. "It's strawberry shortcake."

She thanked him with a smile and a placed the package on the table to take home later.

"Rest." Kyōya ordered. "We don't want you to pass on your sickness to others."

Haruhi looked somewhat surprised at Kyōya's words but thanked him.

Hikaru and Tamaki both looked like they wanted to say something but they closed their mouth tightly and left the room without another glance behind them.

It was only he and Haruhi in the room.

"Haruhi..." Kaoru said.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked as she walked to the kitchen where they prepared the tea.

"About yesterday..."

"What about it?"

"That thing is...I..." He fidgeted and stumbled for the words to express himself. "That is to say..."

Haruhi opened the door and motioned for Hikaru to follow. "You weren't yourself that day. Don't think about it too much. Can you hand me that dish towel?"

Kaoru complied. "Why don't you leave that for the night crew. That is their job."

"No, I'm going to do this myself." Haruhi replied, grabbing soap and a sponge.

Kaoru sighed and smiled. She could only ever be herself. "Do you want some help?" He asked, forgetting what he had to say.

Haruhi looked at him from over her shoulder and shrugged. "Sure. This is the first time you ever volunteered for something."

"Hey, I can do this!" He exclaimed, rolling up the sleeve of his school uniform. "Just...show me how to wash dishes...I've never done it before."

_Rich bastards..._Haruhi sighed and handed Kaoru an extra sponge. She showed him how to hold the plate and clean it well. He laughed as a dish nearly fell from his hand and became quiet when he saw Haruhi glare at him in annoyance. As the dishes were placed on a wire holder to dry, he scooped up a handful of the suds and blew them into the air. Tiny little bubbles formed and floated in front of them, shimmering in a handful of color.

"Hey!" Haruhi laughed. "Make sure you pop them all."

"Will do!" Kaoru jokingly saluted Haruhi and sped after the elusive tiny bubbles.

Laughing the while, Haruhi joined in the chase and managed to pop quite a many bubbles. Their laughter was interrupted by Kaoru's phone ringing.

"Kaoru, how long are you going to make the driver wait?"

"Eh, sorry Hikaru, I'll be right out." Kaoru replied and snapped his phone shut. "Sorry Haruhi, I need to get going."

"I'll be fine. There are only a few more dishes left to wash. I can manage." Haruhi commented.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." Haruhi returned to the task at hand.

Kaoru walked back into the main room and grabbed his bag. Hikaru had interrupted their fun! It was bad enough that Hikaru wasn't talking to him unless needed to, but he had to call at the wrong time to tell him to come out.

"Stupid Nii-san!" Kaoru shouted in the halls. He gripped his phone tightly and opened his bag to stick his phone at the bottom when he noticed his history book was missing. He let out a loud sigh and smacked himself on his forehead.

"Nii-san..." Kaoru called his brother over the phone. "Wait just a bit more. I left my history book in the club room. It will only take a few minutes."

His brother cursed over the phone and told him to hurry up.

"Nii-san, calm down! It's not my fault that I forgot it." Kaoru ran past a large window. He recalled the scenery outside and saw a white lily.

"Of course it's not." Hikaru sarcastically remarked. "It just didn't crawl into your bag."

"Nii-san..." Kaoru winced at his words. "Look, I'm in front of the club room doors. I'm going in."

He poked his head into the room and saw the book on the ground. It must have fallen out when he swung his bag onto his shoulder.

"Found it Nii-san." He bent down and picked it up. "I'll be on my wa-"

He heard it, the sound of glass breaking.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice seemed distant. He lowered his phone from his ear and turned to look at the source of the sound. Taking a few steps forward, he heard something else, another crash and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. His feet covered the distance in seconds and his hands threw open the door. His fingers released its hold on the phone and it landed with a soft clatter on the titled ground.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice was so soft, so weak, and so far away.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru screamed as he saw the girl on the ground, her arms around her shoulder and clawing at her necktie. China, bits and pieces stained with blood, were on the ground around her. He could see the long tears in her uniform were the jagged edges had cut through. She was struggling to stand and her face clearly spoke that she was in pain.

He ran to her, afraid for her. What happened? Before he left she was just fine, chasing after the bubbles that floated around the room.

"Kaoru..." She cracked open her eyes and barely was able to say his name. "Help..." She reached out with a trembling hand. "Help...I...my legs...I can't feel them at all..."

His eyes widen in surprise as she curled up again.

And then, he heard this inhumane scream that could rival that of any wild beast on the world.

Behind him, a grandfather clock stuck the hour. A hanging clock in the kitchen fell to the ground and shattered into shards of wood and glass. He cradled her in his arms and screamed for help, for anyone to hear and to respond. However, he was too concentrated on his yells that he didn't hear his brother on the line screaming with him. The phone just lay discard on the ground.

Outside, a white lily's steam snapped and it slowly crumpled to the ground. A raven landed on the ground beside it and picked it up in his beak. He shook it, tattering its leaves and took off into the sky, far beyond the reach of even the worthiest human. Oh how lucky was the day when the lily would finally cease to be abused by cruel actions and words. The raven would not cease to leave it until it lay as a heap in its nest, nothing like its former self or beauty. It's splendor would cease to exist and the white lily would vanish into memory, never again to grace this world._

* * *

_

_Yang-chan: Kinda cryptic, I know, but hey, its my writing style. I know this is short, but I have a reason. This centered around Kaoru and the next chapter will center around Hikaru, but they both deal with the same theme: individuality. So I will pick off next chapter and continue with what happened with Haruhi. What do you think is going on? Will the doctor ever find out he did wrong? What about dear Kyōya, didn't he say he was going to look into it? Ah, don't think I didn't forget Haruhi's mother's family. They'll arrive shortly, I promise. So, just wondering. What do you think Kaoru told Hikaru that made him upset? It will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, sorry about the late update, I was getting ready to move to college and here I am now, so updates will come slower. Sorry._


	11. Mirrored Like Hikaru

_**Byouki: Our Time is Running Out**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Ten: Mirrored like Hikaru**

_(When the glass shattered, something inside snapped)_

_"You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore... but let there be spaces in your togetherness. And let the winds of the heavens dance between you."_

"_The sunlight flashes off your windshield, and when I look up into the small, posted mirror, I watch you diminish--my echo, my twin-- and vanish around a curve in this whip  of a road we can't help traveling together."_

His brother's scream filled the speaker. Her scream filled his mind. His voice was loud and clear as he yelled into the mouth piece of the phone. His hands were urging the door handle to open. He pressed his entire weight on the door and it gave, allowing him to break from the confinement of the car, leaving behind the questioning driver. The screams continued on the small electric contraption in his hand. What was it called? What was he doing?

His legs were taking far away from the confused shouts of his driver and towards that goal he couldn't see. He ran hard, his vision slipping in and out of dark shadows and bright lights. The marble floor echoed each of his steps, his heart beating loudly in his ears in time. He didn't want to stop running, he didn't want to stop screaming their names. They were important, just as much as his own heart.

He turned the corner sharply, the sole of his shoe losing traction on the finished marble steps. His legs gave under him, his limbs now useless to stop his body. He landed painfully on the cold hard floor and skid several feet just to collide with the painfully solid wall. Letting out a groan, he lay motionless on the school floor, just trying to get a baring on where he was.

_Haruhi...Kaoru..._He sighed as he closed his eyes. How heavy his eyelids felt.

"_Hikaru-nii...daisuki Haruhi..." _Kaoru's voice echoed faintly in his mind. _"Guess what? I'm not going to let her go."_

Kaoru's smiling face appeared next to Haruhi's, both gazing at each other and walking away from Hikaru.

"_Wait!"_

They continued to walk away as Hikaru reached out a hand.

"_Don't leave me here! I want to go with you both!"_

A muffled scream pulled him from his nightmare. It was the voice of his brother yelling for help.

What was he doing, clutching the cellphone in his hand? Why was he even here, trying to reach his brother and Haruhi?

_Its for her...always for her..._He recalled as he placed his hand on the cold ground and pushed himself up. The right side of his face pulsed from the impact and his back sent bolts of pain through his body. Yet he ground his teeth together and pushed hard against the ground. His hands searched for the wall, feeling its smooth surface under flawless hands. Letting out a groan, he leaned heavily on the wall, sliding along as he tried to walk forward.

He was still disoriented from the fall, but he had to get to where she was...where he needed to be. The halls were swaying, and he continued forward, holding onto the wall and wondering if the hallways had always been this long. How weak was he, not being able to walk this simple hallway that hours before had remained unacknowledged?

He gritted his teeth and pushed away from the wall. His head still throbbed from the fall earlier but he was pushing past the pain, and trying his best to transcend the physical feelings. He wanted to be better than he was, he wanted to stand above the others in the Host club, he wanted to be the only one that reflected in her eyes.

_But...Kaoru likes her. _A small voice piped.

"No, that doesn't matter!" He screamed, standing on his shaking legs. "Haruhi is all that matters!" He let out a scream and took off running.

His steps echoed heavily in the hall, sounding much louder than before. Yet his heartbeat was pulsing in his ear, the sound of blood rushing through his body. He was running, faster, harder, trying to reach that light at the end of the tunnel. His hand outstretched, he didn't care if the light would burn him, only as long as he could hold it in his hands, fluttering like a bird.

"Haruhi! Kaoru!" He slammed against the door leading into the club room. It was empty, but the sounds of screams lead him to the right place.

There they both were, holding onto each other in plain sight for his eyes to see. His brother saw him, and his eyes spoke volumes. Kaoru was at a loss of what to do. Haruhi was trembling in a small ball in Kaoru's arm.

"Give her to me." Hikaru held out his arms.

He and his twin stared at each other. The statement held so much power, given the right context could be the spark that would ignite a war among all male members of the Host Club. Should even one of the male members as much breathe the statement, he would be inviting a tsunami of oppression from those he had once called friends. Four very simple words could bring about the end of a group, of a living structure that had molded the people who lived within it. Yes, those words could give life as much as take it.

But he didn't mean it now, not in that way. Hikaru only wanted to save with those words. He had destroyed enough in his life to plague his life with guilt for many unending years. No, today, he would manage to save a delicate flower that the wind was threatening to cut down without mercy.

It would take some time, maybe years if that, but he would find the time to say those words. "Give her to me." He would tell her all that was locked way.

"_Daisuki...I love you Haruhi." _

But that day was still so long in coming and, as the clouds outside signaled the deep rumbling that was coming, he knew that time was working against him.

"Give her to me Kaoru, go find your cell phone and call help."

Kaoru opened his mouth to protest his brothers command, but he closed his mouth without a word of protest.

Haruhi's weight in his arm was an odd feeling, Hikaru concluded, as Kaoru gently lowered their female club member into his brother's arm.

Kaoru ran to his phone, having spotted it soon enough, and proceeded to call the local hospital. However, Hikaru, being distracted by the warmth of Haruhi's body, didn't hear the phone ringing in the background.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi said his name softly as she gripped his school blazer.

"Shhh..." He pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't talk, Kaoru and I will make sure you aren't hurting anymore."

She lowered her eyes and let the tears flow freely. "Everything is wrong..."

He rested a hand on her head and buried his face in her hair as he tried to comfort her. "I know." He breathed, taking in the faint scent of strawberries. Her soft skin brushed against his hand as her arms fell at her side.

"Haruhi?"

Her eyes were wide, staring past his face, yet reflecting dull light. Tears were streaming freely down the side of her face as he held her in his arms. He shook her, trying to get a reaction from the girl but nothing gave him any indication that she would wake from her spell anytime soon.

"Kaoru!" He shouted. "She's not responding!"

"What?!" Kaoru shouted, nearly dropping the phone.

The voice on the other end was shouting instructions that Hikaru couldn't hear. Kaoru turned his attention the speaker and snapped the cell phone shut.

"That was Kyōya-sempai, he wanted to know if we had seen Haruhi because she was not home when he tried to contact her. He is calling an ambulance for her." Kaoru returned to his twins side.

Haruhi's chest rose with each breath she took, allowing them to relax slightly.

As Kaoru took to find Haruhi's pulse, Hikaru never took his eyes off her wide-eyed stare. She was in pain, seeing something that was beyond Hikaru's own senses. When he looked directly into her brown orbs, he didn't see his reflection, he just saw a void that desperately longed to be filled. He cursed his own stupidity. For all the time he spent with her, he never tried to understand her at all. He just accepted what he thought was fact without looking for anything else. Haruhi wasn't complete, she was searching as much as he to find the pieces that made her whole.

"I'm sorry Haruhi..." He whispered, running his hand through her hair and pulling her closer. "I'm so sorry!"

She didn't reply, but instead managed to close her eyes against his chest.

_Its warm..._ She thought, letting herself fall into the darkness, _such caring words...someone is crying for me..._

Hikaru, ignoring the stunned reaction of his brother, wrapped his arms around Haruhi and cried. He cried as many tears as Haruhi had shed that day. He didn't care what others may think. He was terrified of losing someone so close to him. He didn't ever want to lose anyone, not her, not her brother, not even that stupid lord that brought them all together.

The Host Club was their family in the world of money, greed, and false pretenses. How often had he and his brother just been dolls for their mother's amusement? Yes, they loved her, but they were only children that lacked proper emotions. People wouldn't care if they named the twins correctly. Haruhi, and the others in the club, had truly wanted them to be Hikaru and Kaoru. They were one in the same yet all the time two separate identities. One was Hikaru, the elder of two, who was able to say what he wanted without restraint. That was he. He could only ever be Hikaru. Just Hikaru...

...the man that wanted to claim Haruhi as his own. Yes, it boiled down to Haruhi again. She could tell him from his brother. Kaoru was the younger of two, calm and collected. Just Kaoru. That was him, his twin could only ever be Kaoru. Just Kaoru...

...the rival for Haruhi's affection.

He cursed his emotions and let out a cry as Kaoru tried to comfort him.

"What do you think you're doing Kaoru?" Hikaru shouted. "Don't you see what is going on? We are rivals now! Damn it, hit me now and take this opportunity to claim a victory against one of the six that oppose you!"

"What?" Kaoru took a step back. "What are you talking about? We need to worry about Haruhi!"

"Shut up! Wasn't it you that told me you wouldn't let her go?" Hikaru snapped. "You told me that in the garden! What am I suppose to think about you now? You can't be my brother any longer!"

Yet, as the last statement left his lips, he breathed deeply and staring wide eyed at the floor. He choked on words he wanted to say and buried his face into Haruhi's shoulders.

"No!" He shouted, his voice muffled by layers of clothing. "No! You are my brother but you can't be my brother anymore, not in the same way. You...want to claim her as yours only!"

Kaoru gritted his teeth and balled up his fists. "Thats..."

"Don't lie to me," Hikaru stated, lifting his face away from Haruhi, "I know that you like her as much as me."

Their eyes met, an unspoken bond waxing and waning. They were brothers bound together by birth. They grew together, taking in pain and happiness...together. They shared everything, but now there came this crossroad that only one person could take.

Sirens wailed in the distance. The twins snapped their heads into the direction of the sound. Hikaru's fingers tightened on Haruhi's form. He was shivering, but it was not because of the cold draft from the windows. He was terrified of what the doctors would say.

The paramedics rushed into the room, followed by a distressed Kyōya. He was usually so well dressed, but his shirt was wrinkled and his hair was in disarray. The glasses that sat so elegantly on the edge of his nose were askew as he ran towards them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" He shouted their names as the stretcher followed behind.

"Sempai!" They replied.

Haruhi was taken out of Hikaru's arms without warning. He let out a whimper of surprise but a hand stopped him from trying to reclaim her. His brother shook his head as he let his arms fall to the ground.

"She's unresponsive!" One of the paramedics shouted. He could only watch helplessly as other people, not him, were helping Haruhi.

How often had he been staring at her during class, watching as she wrote in her notebook or stared straight ahead? He had been so sure that he was watching her this whole time that he overlooked everything that his mind had been screaming at him. She was unwell, but her words assured him that she was fine. After all, Haruhi would never lie to them would she? They were too much family to lie about things like one's own health.

He somehow got to his feet, swaying enough to get the attention of a paramedic. Hikaru only slapped the arm away as he focused on Haruhi's face. She was so pale now, with patches of gauze taped to her face. The wheels of the stretcher groaned from the weight and slowly, it was pushed forward, paramedics on either side.

"Wait!" Hikaru ran after them. "Wait!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted his brother's name.

The halls of the school were a maze of soft colors, drowning in the shadows. Hikaru's heart quickened when he lost Haruhi in the darkness, watching carefully to see her emerge in the dying rays of the sun. She was like a flickering candle that was threatening to go out with just the softest of breathes. He was afraid that if he lost sight of her now, he would never be able to see her again.

The doors burst open, sending up a swirl of cherry blossom petals that danced around Hikaru. His eyesight only capture a flurry of pink and he stumbled forward, trying to find his way to her.

"Get inside quickly, we need to take her to the hospital now!" The head paramedic shouted, signaling to the diver to get ready to pull out.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru tried to follow but a pair of strong arms blocked his way.

"I'm sorry, but only relatives are allowed inside."

"But she needs someone to be with her!" Protested Hikaru.

"Sorry, but only immediate family." The man shook his head.

"Damn it! Let me go with her!" Hikaru balled up his fists and got ready to pull his arm back when two arms wrapped themselves around him. A face buried into his back and he felt a soft sob vibrate in his chest. He dropped his head and released his fist. Tears welled up as he turned his head away as Haruhi was lifted into the ambulance. The red lights flooded the area, casting ominous shadows on the ground as the engine roared. The ambulance pulled forward and Hikaru could only grind his teeth together as he pictured Haruhi alone in the back.

"Let me go Kaoru."

His twin released his hold on his brother and let his arms rest at his sides.

"Why did you stop me?" Hikaru asked, his hands shaking with bottled anger.

"What could you do? You are her friend, but you can't do anything for her right now!" Kaoru cried. "Only her father can help her now! Not even our money can get her treatment, no matter how much we offer to pay! Can't you see how useless we are right now?" He let out a frustrated growl. "You would have let your emotions take the best of you!"

"No they wouldn't!" Hikaru snapped, turning around as the clouds rumbled overhead. The last of the sunlight died away as thunder clapped. "We could have done something! Anything! I would have given her anything she needed!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru ran to his brother and grabbed him by the shoulder. "You can't do that! No one could do that right now! They have tests to do! They...they don't need us!"

"Haruhi needs us!" Hikaru slapped his brothers arms away. "You should have let me go with them! I don't care what they said, I wanted to be with her! Why do you have to interfere!"

_Slap!_

Kyōya took a step back as Hikaru tumbled to the ground, his left cheek burning red with the imprint his brother's hand.

Kaoru was panting heavily as his hand pulsed from the impact. He watched as Hikaru's hand flew to his cheek and stumbled backwards. In a blur of color, Hikaru tackled Kaoru around his knees. The twins landed in a heap as the rain finally cascaded down on the cold ground. They didn't care that their uniforms were covered in dry earth or that soon that earth would turn into mud. They rolled on the ground, fighting to gain supremacy over the other brother. Fists were drawn back, the skin of the knuckles broke, blood beading in the air, gasps as they were punched down, ties ripped from around their necks, and uniforms laying in heaps of shreds of fabrics. They were covered in mud, blood, and sweat. Theirs breathes came in ragged gasps in between their attacks and counters.

Kyōya stood aside and watched, soaked completely in rain as he watch brothers fight another. He lowered his eyes and watched as his breath formed a soft cloud in front of his face. He was cold and wanted to punch the brothers with as much power as they were displaying. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to disrupt something of great importance.

Hikaru managed to kick his brother off him and turn over to cough. He wiped the back of his hand over his lips and slowly rose to his feet. His brother stood several feet away, swaying as he leaned on a tree. Hikaru grabbed hold of the nearest branch and just stood there, letting the rain wash away the mud and blood. A pain ripped through his body, sending his to the base of the tree. Letting gravity pull him down, he managed to remain sitting, his back resting on the textured bark of the old tree. He dropped his head and saw a bruised face starting back up at him. A trickle of blood beaded, and fell into the puddle, distorting his image. The waters welcomed the drop of blood, mixing it within itself, pulling, stretching, and spreading the blood until it blended perfectly with the water. The surface feebly rippled before it calmed, allowing Hikaru to see his face. It was such a childish face, full of mud and bruises, never mind the blood. He saw his eyes brimming with tears that burned his eyes and stung at the open wounds on his face. The same tears fell, mixing the in same way the blood did with the water. He was a child, no more an adult than when he and his brother had started to play these games with people. Stubborn like a child, he wanted to be with Haruhi, not knowing that a child had no business in the affairs of adults. How useless was he? How childish was he? He didn't think about others, just what he wanted and projected these emotions unto those he wanted most to understand him.

The sob that had fought in his throat was let lose as he covered his eyes with his hands and dropped his head. He had hurt his brother, his twin! He had wanted to do nothing more than to make Kaoru disappear, along with all the other Host Club members.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru stood in front of his sobbing brother, breathing deeply as he cradled his arms.

Hikaru met Kaoru's eyes for the briefest of moments before averting his gaze and curling up.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru dropped to his knees and tried to get his brother to respond.

Hikaru shook his head and tried to scoot away but a strong voice broke the tension.

"We need to inform her father."

There was a slight sense of shock in the voice, as if realizing for the first time the course of action that needed to be taken. Kyōya was never one to not know what should be done. He was a planner and as he watched the twins stare at him, he knew things were falling apart.

Hikaru struggled to get his footing. He winced in pain and knew that he must have twisted his ankle in the scuffle with is brother. Oh, wait, in the _fight _with his brother. He gritted his teeth together and dug his nails into his scalp. Broken, that was what he was. He broke everything he wanted to protect. People as selfish as he didn't deserve anything from anyone.

Kyōya pulled out his cellphone and dialed Haruhi's apartment. Kaoru managed to get back to his feet and looked at his sempai. There was a brief moment when all that could be heard was the sound of his brother's soft cries and the rain splattering on the tree leaves.

Hikaru heard the thunder roar above him. How long ago was that summer when he had been a comfort to Haruhi? Even then, he had a chance to redeem himself. There was nothing he could do now to redeem himself, he had to carry this mistake within himself. Every time he would see his brother, he would recall every attempt he made to erase all traces of Kaoru. He wanted nothing more than for God to strike him down on the spot as retribution for his unforgivable mistake. Yet, the sky yielded nothing for him as lighting ripped through the sky to some unseen destination. Thunder rumbled and he let out a sneeze.

A blanket was thrown over his drenched figure. He lifted his face and saw the familiar faces of Kyōya's bodyguards. Kaoru was being led to the limo with Kyōya in the lead.

"We are taking you to the hospital. Your injuries need to be attended to." One of the trio commented.

Hikaru was on his feet fast enough, even daring to run to the limo. He scrambled in and pulled the blanket closer to his body. Being outside and overcome with guilt he didn't realize how cold he was. His eyes wandered over to Kyōya, sitting by the window with a cup of warm tea and a fresh towel. Kaoru gazed at the others before cradling his wrist. He was bent over slight and had beads of sweat on his face.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru finally approached his brother. "What's wrong with your wrist?"

"Eh," Kaoru didn't meet his brother's gaze, "it just hurts."

Hikaru didn't listen to the protest his brother gave as he reached out and fingered the swollen wrist. Kaoru let out a loud yelp of pain and pulled his hand closer to his chest.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Your wrist! It's broken isn't it?"

Kaoru bit his lower lip and shook his head. Hikaru tried to get Kaoru to tell him the truth but his twin remained mute, unwilling to yield to his request.

"Why...?" Hikaru muttered, sliding to the ground. "Why don't you answer me? We used to tell each other everything."

Kaoru placed his uninjured hand on top of Hikaru's head.

Kyōya coughed. "We're almost near the hospital. A doctor will look at both of you."

Hikaru looked at his face in the window and saw the open wounds on his face and he touched his chest. There was pain at his feather touch and he nodded in agreement with Kyōya had said.

-/-/-

It was painful, never mind the pain of his own wounds. He had a bruised rib, Kaoru had broken his wrist, both had to get stitches on their lips, but this was nothing compared to what they saw when they peered into the window.

Kyōya had to turn away from the window, placing a hand over this mouth and biting on the flesh between his thumb and index finger. Kaoru was silently pawing at the glass, his fingertips dancing over the solid glass. He just stood there, a spare jacket that Kyōya's bodyguards had brought along thrown over his shoulder, his eyes fixed on her small form on the larger bed.

She was hooked up to so many machines it was a wonder that she hadn't disappeared in the mass of electronics. Her face was covered in sweat and her once tranquil features were filled with pain. She tossed and turned, mouthing voiceless words of pain. Doctors were fluttering around her, trying to help her yet unable to reach her due to her violet out-lashes.

Then, before their eyes, she sat up right in bed and screamed. She reached out for something that wasn't there. Doctors and nurses rushed forward, doing their best to restrain her as she continued to claw her way towards an unknown image.

Hikaru slammed his hand against the glass, yelling at the nurses to leave Haruhi alone. He and the others all reached for the door and pushed into the room.

"Okaa-san!" Haruhi yelled. "Okaa-san!"

The doctors yelled at the nurses to get tranquilizers. The sheets of the bed were thrown into the air as Haruhi managed to get out of the bed and unto the floor. Her voice cut through the mass chaos of the nurses and doctors.

"Let me go!" She shouts in anger as she tries again to free her self from the mass of arms. "Where is my father!"

"Stop this!" Hikaru yelled as he grabbed a male nurse. "Can't you see you're agitating her?"

Kaoru was making his way through the crowd, raising he arm above the chaos.

Kyōya had called in his bodyguards to help mediate the situation. "I want to talk to the head doctor, now." He hissed at one of the many doctors in the room.

"Hai..." The doctor gulped.

As many nurses ran out the door, Haruhi was seen in a ball at the foot of her bed. She had curled up and wrapped her arms around her head in her attempt to shield herself from the many arms that tried to restrain her. She was rocking back and forth, afraid of anything that would move in her peripheral vision.

"Haruhi..." A recognizable voice said her name with such care that she allowed herself to open her eyes.

Standing over her was Hikaru, panting and beads of sweat on his face. He was bare chested with a jacket over his shoulders and pressed black pants. She slowly lowered her arms and reached out to wrap her arms around him when he let out a painful yelp. Immediately she jumped back and landed on the ground.

Kyōya was at her side, helping her up as Hikaru continued to express his pain to his twin brother and placing her in the bed.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Kyōya whispered, carefully taking his time to not startle Haruhi.

"It hurts..." She responded, bending over in bed. "Everything hurts, like fire." She drew in a breath and let out a sigh as the pain subsided enough to let her look at those present in her room...

...Wait...doctors had flocked around her and nurses had tried to ask her questions earlier...and then she blacked out and awoke to arms reaching for her.

"Am I in the hospital?" She asked, a hand resting on her chest. Then she saw the IV attached to her arm. Long angry red lines ran down her arms. A hand flew to her face as she winced at the touch of her hands to the swollen areas of her face. Then her eyes fell on her fellow hosts. Kyōya looked like he had just woken from a restless night and hadn't bothered to groom himself. Kaoru and Hikaru looked like they had fought a wild bear and lost. She could see the cast around Kaoru's wrist and the bandages around Hikaru's chest.

"Gomen, Hikaru..." She lowered her gaze as she gripped the blankets. "I didn't see that."

"It doesn't matter," He replied, "are you okay? We tried to get the doctors to leave you alone."

Just as she was about to reply, another spasm of pain riddled her body, making her bend over and grab her shoulders.

"Get a damn doctor in here to look at her!" Kyōya yelled out the door to the nurses still fearing to return. They jumped at his tone of voice and were about to run off when a man came running into view, wearing the white garb of a doctor.

"Is this Fujioka Haruhi's room?" The man grabbed the nearest nurse and shook her roughly.

"Hai, Seimei-san!" The woman replied shakily, pointing a finger at the open door.

The man ran by the nurse and into the room. Hikaru and Kaoru blocked his war, their eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison with the same amount of venom in their voices.

The doctor ignored the twin boys in front of him as he focused on Haruhi on the bed, doubled over and shaking, with a tall dark haired boy trying to get her to speak to him.

"Don't touch her!" The doctor called out.

Haruhi barely managed to raise her head and see the man in front of her. "Sensei..." She weakly called out.

"Fujioka-san," He pushed past the twins and reached her side. As he placed a hand on her back, she threw her head back, her face in wordless pain, fell forward and passed out. "Damn it all! I need some help in here!" He snapped.

Two nurses bravely rushed in to assist, following the doctor's moves and laying Haruhi on her back.

"Get two doses of morphine!" The doctor barked. "It will help numb some of the pain."

"Of course Seimei-san!"

As the nurses scrambled about getting the medication ready and administering it to the unconscious Haruhi, the doctor pulled back and was about to exit to get Haruhi's file when a tall and powerful looking young man blocked his way.

"Seimei-sensei..." Kyōya drawled, "meet the other friends of Haruhi, Morinozuka and Haninozuka...and both of them along with myself are not pleased with your practice."

A small blond boy jumped down from Mori's shoulder, and the look of evil was spread in full force on the boy's facial features...evil Hani was present.

Seimei slowly backed into a corner. "What do you mean...?" His voice trembled.

"What I mean is that I had someone look into your lab work for Fujioka Haruhi," Kyōya stated, his glasses gaining an eerie gleam to it, "and can you figure out what news I got back?"

Seimei gulped as he felt his knees buckling in fear. He felt his heart beating rapidly, it was only a wonder the he hadn't dropped dead yet from the fear. "Er..."

Kyōya pushed up his glasses and threw two files on the floor in front of the good doctor. "You better pray that you have enough assets to live comfortably for years to come away from here."

There was a long length of silence in the room, the nurses only exchanging quick looks and leaving rather suddenly. Seimei dropped to the ground, his fingertips gripping the folders. He closed his eyes and let out a breath as he scooped the folders into his arms He had made enemies of many powerful families by being reckless. He hadn't learned anything as a doctor, and now, the girl in bed was going to pay for it.

Kyōya sighed and narrowed his eyes at Hikaru's moving form. He stepped forward and blocked Hikaru's movements. "You can't attack the doctor in this hospital."

"Why shouldn't I, Kyōya?" Hikaru snapped.

"If this were any other time or place, then I would allow you to do what you will. You have to bear in mind that we are still in Haruhi's room and that he is still her doctor." Kyōya stated. "We can not do anything that will endanger Haruhi further. We were all blind to what we should have seen."

Hikaru let out a cry and spun on his heels, walking over to where Haruhi lay asleep on the bed. He gripped the iron safety railing of the bed and ground his teeth together. She looked peaceful now that she had been given medication for her pain.

They all had been blind and selfish. As Hikaru looked at the others, they held their heads low. Everyone had been selfish beyond a reasonable point. They must hate themselves as much as he hated himself at this moment.

"Haruhi...please, please get better." He whispered, dropping his head lower. "I don't care what it takes, just get better please." He folded his hands together and dropped to his knees. It was as if he was preparing to pray. "Please, get better Haruhi. I don't care if I have to pay for everything myself, I just want to see you better. Please...please..." He dropped his voice lower just so Haruhi could only hear him, if she could hear him. "Forgive me Haruhi, for not doing something to help you. We all should have realized this when you first started to get sick. I'm so sorry."

He stayed kneeling next to her bed, listening to her breathing calmly for the time being. The heart monitor showed the jagged line that represented her beating heart. It was an unfair representation of a life that was fighting to be able to live.

He closed his eyes and silently prayed. Cold fingertips brushed against his cheek and he let out a gasp at the contact.

She had turned her head to look at him, her eyes dulled over from the medication. He wasn't sure if she could recognize him or was coherent, but all he knew was that she had focused on his face. Her hands felt extremely cold against his flushed skin, but he found himself relishing in the touch, let his eyes narrow and his features softening.

"Don't cry." Haruhi softly cooed, as if speaking to a frightened child. "I don't like it when people cry...I want to try to make them stop."

"Haruhi..." Hikaru leaned into her hand. "You don't have to be so nice to me or anyone here. We failed to protect you."

There was some shuffling behind Hikaru as the others migrated towards the bed. They formed a horseshoe shape around the bed and each held their eyes low with slight guilt. They all should have been better aware of what had been going on. It had been right before their eyes, yet they had chosen to ignore all the signs and merely find excuses for her actions and symptoms.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Haruhi blinked as she leaned into her pillow. "I made everyone ignore what was going on. I was the one who failed to protect myself. I was stubborn, trying to do everything I could do to follow my mother. Even when Otō-san tried to help me, I pushed away help." She breathed deeply and let her hand fall from Hikaru's cheek as she curled in her bed, pulling the blankets closer to her. "It hurts a lot. If I had just accepted the help when it had been offered the first time then maybe things wouldn't have gotten so messy. Sorry."

"Haruhi, it wasn't your fault." Hikaru replied, instantly recalling the night in the chapel. "We...we should have been better. We don't deserve to be called your friends."

"Why are you saying that?" Haruhi cracked open her eyes and smiled softly as she struggled to push away the pain she was feeling travel up her spine. "We had good times didn't we? We still will."

"Yea..." Hikaru softly said.

"Trust me..." Haruhi smiled as she reached out and let Hikaru pull her hand to his cheek. His cheek was so warm and colorful compared to her dreadfully cold pale hands. How could Hikaru stand her touch when she could hardly stand it herself. Her body was riddled with hot needles that did not leave her for the slightest moment. It was pain that flared up with the slightest movement. Yet, it was the pain that she saw in Hikaru's face that made her fight against the pain. She wished to comfort him so he wouldn't cry. She didn't want to see anyone cry anymore. The memory of her mother was more than enough.

It was slowly coming back to her, those lost days leading up to her mother's death. She could not bring any comfort to her mother in those times, no matter how much she tried, so now, she couldn't let the same thing repeat with her fellow Host.

"Haruhi..." Hikaru gently pulled her hand away from his cheek and let it rest by her side. She had slowly fallen asleep again and he wanted to let her rest for as much time as she could have.

He silently exited the room, pausing only to toss a glare at the doctor.

His brother followed in his wake, repeating the same actions as he brother as he passed the doctor. Kaoru stood motionless as Hikaru leaned against the wall, resting his forehead on the textured walls.

"Hikaru...?"

Hikaru's shoulders dropped as he slammed his fist against the wall. "Why is she so willing to let this go? If it had been me...if I was the one lying on the bed right now, I would tell everyone to go to hell for not helping me. Why doesn't she just blame us?"

Kaoru looked behind him and saw the others file out of the room. Haruhi was asleep with nurses standing watch over her and the doctor sitting in a chair. Haruhi was just not the type to blame others.

"Hikaru, she will never blame others when it doesn't involve them."

"Then let her involve us!" He shouted. "I want her to blame me! I want her to tell me it was my fault! I want to help her damn it!"

"We all do." Hani chirped, clutching his Usa-usa. "We all want to help her."

"Hai." Mori agreed.

Kyōya pushed up his glasses. "She won't accept it because she wants to do this herself. She is proud of the fact she can live independently. Her mother died at a young age and she was raised by her father. She had to learn to rely on herself. Hadn't you listened when Ranka-san had explained all of this?"

Hikaru dropped his fist. "I know...but I want her to let us help her."

"Don't we all." A new voice added.

Everyone turned around at the voice and held their breath. It was the one person they were all fearing to meet here in the Hospital, but it was inevitable that they would meet anyways. Ryoji, Haruhi's father, stood in the hall, panting and dressed in his usual work attire. His eyes were narrowed with anger and accusation. He swiftly walked across the polished title floor and grabbed a handful of Kyōya's shirt as he pushed the young man against the wall.

"Didn't I tell you to protect her?"

For once Kyōya was at a loss. Ryoji had never raised his voice let alone his hand against him. He was strong, despite his career choice.

"Ra-ranka-san..." Kyōya managed to choke out.

"I told her to keep her safe. I trusted you." Ryoji growled, his fist shaking. "My daughter is now lying in bed and fight to be able to regain her normal life. Things were going great but she had to find you all...she had to stumble into the room. You were suppose to protect her! Kyōya-san, you gave me your word that nothing was going to happen to her!"

"Forgive me..." Kyōya struggled against the firm grip of Haruhi's father.

Ryoji pressed his lips into a thin line and flung Kyōya to the ground. He turned around, he eyes landing on each Host member in turn. "You all were to protect her and you failed."

Hikaru bit his tongue at the harsh words. "We're sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry?" Ryoji mockingly smiled at the word. "Do you think that will do anything to bring back my daughter's health? You were suppose to let me know if anything was going on at school where I can't keep my eye on her. How long did these things go on and you didn't say anything?"

Everyone kept quiet. It was true, they could have said something but they didn't.

Ryoji didn't wait for any of them to protest their innocence, he merely slapped the closest person to him at the time. Too bad for Hikaru. It was worse now, being slapped and blamed, yet this was what he had wanted. It resonated with the feelings of guilt he wanted to let loose. His hands were thrown out to catch his fall and as he landed on the floor, the shock irritated his bruised rib.

"Otou-san!" Haruhi stood in the door frame, panting and wincing. "What did you do to him?"

"Haruhi!" Ryoji left the shocked members of the Host Club in the hallway and ran to his daughter.

"Otou-san, don't hurt my friends." Haruhi snapped, clutching her side.

"Friends don't let this happen to other friends." Ryoji replied through clenched teeth. "Look at you! What happened?"

"Excuse me," A nurse sidled up next to Haruhi and grabbed her arms, "but the patient needs to return to bed."

"I'll be fine." Haruhi remarked, pulling away from the nurse, but a single touch of her father's hand made her mute.

"Haruhi...Haruhi..." Ryoji enveloped his daughter in his arms. "Please, just do what the nurses says."

Haruhi closed her eyes, shedding a tear. She relented and gave the nurse her hand to guide her back to the bed. However, before she left, Haruhi turned to her father and stared at him. "Don't do anything to them..."

Ryoji waited until Haruhi was out of ear shot before he turned to the Host Club. He silently glared at each member in turn and then his features softened in mild surprise.

"Where is that stupid blond of yours?"

Kyōya scanned the members present and realized at once that in fact Tamaki was not among them. He had called, trying to reach Tamaki and left several messages before making actual contact. Tamaki had sounded upset over the phone. He had assured Kyōya that he would arrive as soon as he could, that he could not bear to leave his precious daughter alone for too long. That idiot...

A scream pulled Kyōya and the others from their plot to murder Tamaki. Ryoji was already in Haruhi's room, watching in stunned silence as he daughter was trying to crawl out of bed. The nurses were all trying to keep her in place, but Haruhi was protesting, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I can't feel my legs!" She yelled at the doctor. "I can't move them at all!"

The scene transformed in Ryoji's eyes. There were no Host Club members, he was many years younger, and his wife was desperately trying to get the doctor to tell her why she couldn't move her legs. He understood now, as he fell to his knees, what was going on with his daughter. The doctor knew, but as to the others, they were left in the dark, blind to the gravity of the situation.

"No...not Haruhi..." Her father prayed, "Don't take her away from me."

Hikaru was the first to move, flinging his arms around the protesting Haruhi. "Stop! Stop it now Haruhi!"

His cries fell on deaf ears as Haruhi continued to harass the doctor for answers. Hikaru only pulled Haruhi closer, unable to do anything but hold her tightly. It was only a little thing that he could do, but it was something that he could do for her now. Yet, as he held onto her, running his hand through her hair, as she lowered her arms at his kind hug, there was one fleeting thought: Where was the final member of their group? Deep down though, he didn't mind, for now, he was acting as the prince to Haruhi's tragic princess.

Haruhi wrapped her arms tightly around the person in front of her. The person's face was distorted. She could hardly make out the person's features, yet, their arms...it was unmistakable how warm it was. Yes, it was very warm, just like...

Her lips moved as she buried her face into the shoulder of the person, mouthing two words... _Okaa-san..._

-----

_Sorry this took so long. College is a new thing for me. I am trying and thanks for being so patient. Now, we leave off with Haruhi in the hospital with Hikaru and the others. Wait, where the hell is the blond idiot Tamaki? Oooo...What do my readers think? (This is my attempt to get you all to voice your ideas so I can get over my rider's block) I was thinking of having him be in some type of meeting with his Grandmother when Kyōya calls him. Wouldn't that be interesting to read? How would he get out of that? On second thought, what should I do with Tamaki? Kaoru and Hikaru were hard, I got some good ideas in Japanese class, but I would always forget when I was called on to answer. So, what should Tamaki's chapter concentrate on? After this I am going back to general chapters for a while. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please leave a review! Oh, I want to find a way to get some artwork going for this story, since it has been inspiring me to draw again...be on alert if this should take off. _


	12. Armored Like Tamaki

_**Byouki: Our Time is Running Out**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Eleven: Armored Like Tamaki**

_(Smile, it's your shield and your sword.)_

"_I didn't want to admit it. It was easier to lie. Hide the hurt and emptiness to smile instead of cry."_

"_Of all the things you wear, your expression is the most important."_

He would always smile, regardless of how painful his past was. That is the type of person he is. Nothing has ever challenged his nature. Time and time again, he would win. Yet nothing could prepare him for the phone call that shattered something deep in his mind, a shield he had put up a long time ago.

He had stayed in the club room for a second longer, wanting to say something to Haruhi, anything that could be considered encouraging or uplifting.

"_Feel better and tomorrow we'll have something you like to eat." _

Or even...

"_When Haruhi is happy, then we're all happy. Get better soon okay?"_

Even a smile would have been sufficient, but he didn't even do that. He merely closed his mouth and left the room without another look back. She was with Kaoru and he trusted Kaoru with her.

He walked down the hallway of a thinning crowd. People smiled at him and he smiled in reply, greeting each person in turn by name. He had worked hard to get to know everyone over the many years he had been living here in Japan. He was partially grateful that he had come a long way from that little boy that would cry when no one was around to witness it.

His mother's illness had snuck up on the family, distressing him and straining the family structure. There were days when all he would do is cry and curl up under his blanket. His mother was still not getting well when he made the resolve to get stronger and cry only when it was needed, not just whenever he felt like it.

"_It takes strength to cry and it takes strength not to cry."_

He was worried at Haruhi's actions these past few days. However, she didn't leave room for him to worry about her. Mori was at her side, relaying life to her. Kyōya was hovering over her, finding small ways to cut down her debt while keeping his front. Hani stood next to her, holding her hand in his own with his own powerful strength. Even the twins, individually, were walking next to her, their arms ready to catch her should she ever fall and stumble. Everyone was already helping her the best they could do. And where was he in this picture?

He was left out, unsure of what to do that would not meet with scorn or a snide comment from the other members of the club. What more, he was afraid of what Haruhi would say or do if his actions were to upset her.

His chest tighten at the thought of Haruhi. His body had been doing this lately since the talk with her father but he had been good at ignoring it and going along with life as usual. Maybe he was sick and he should schedule an appointment with his doctor.

The silent silhouette of the maple trees ran over his uniform as the car pulled out from the grounds of the school. Tamaki watched with mild interest as he gazed at the sleeve of his uniform. His mind was preoccupied by Haruhi and he closed his eyes at the pain in his chest.

"Daddy can't do anything to protect his daughter..." He whispered as he pulled out a wallet size picture from his bag. The faces of the Host club smiled up at him, forever frozen in a moment of time where happiness was never ending and pain was something that ran parallel with a fairy tale. "Haruhi...why do you have such a bad father?"

The phone in his pocket vibrated and he looked away from the picture in hand to answer it.

"Hello?" He spoke calmly and firmly.

"Tamaki?"

"Father?" Tamaki didn't care that there was surprise in his tone of voice. He father hardly called him so soon after school. "What's wrong?"

He listened to his father as he continued to sit in the back of his father's limo. The only words exchanged were the words of his father, sounding tired and regretful to have to pass on the message, and Tamaki's own "I understand."

He snapped his phone closed after a soft good-bye and stared out the window. The sun hid behind several tree and quite suddenly appeared, momently blinding Tamaki to the world. He brought up his arms and looked down to the carpeted floor. His vision slowly came back in waves of colors and twisted images. He blinked several times and rested his forehead against the cool leather of the car seats.

"Are you okay, Master Tamaki?" The driver called back.

"Just fine." Tamaki smiled as he sat up and loosened his tie. "I was just thinking about what my father had said on the phone."

The driver merely nodded his head and continued with his duties.

Tamaki went back to simply staring out his window, wondering what was going to happen tonight at the dinner party.

Yes, his father had given him his grandmother's instructions for the dinner party. It had shocked him plenty that his grandmother was allowing him to attend this party at all. He was to arrive at the mansion and don the suit that his grandmother had picked out for him. He was to act as a gentleman and greet everyone that shoed for the dinner party.

"She said that she wanted you to meet someone tonight." His father had said over the phone. His father had paused and taken in a deep and long breath. "Be careful that you do not do anything to upset her tonight. Even I don't have that much power over her."

Tamaki's mouth had run dry at his father's words but he managed to nod his head, knowing his father couldn't see his actions. He was nervous for tonight, so much that his heart would not stop beating so quickly. His chest tightened and he leaned back against the seat while taking deep breathes. He felt his whole body start to tremble with fear. It was a cold that rivaled the nights in the Arctic that swept over his body. No, this was not fear he felt, but dread, he was absolutely dreading to go to that dinner party. He dreaded being apart from the Host Club tonight. He didn't want to be with anyone else but them tonight. He wanted to see their faces, know they were fine and healthy, and that nothing would come in between them as a family. He didn't want anything to happen to them.

"We are here, young master." The driver announced.

Tamaki regained his composure and produced a smile as the driver opened the door for him. "Thank you so much." Tamaki smiled and walked the many steps up to the door.

The steps were something that Tamaki never thought about as he climbed them. They were steps, serving their purpose to him in life. Yet as he climbed, why were his feet slowing down? Why did he want to stop now, halfway towards the second mansion? He tightened his grip on his bag and found himself turning around slowly, taking in the soft breeze and watching the pale pink petals floating in the wind. He couldn't see the limo not the driver getting into the driver's side. All he could see was the freshly manicured lawn of the school grounds, the cast iron gate with gold emblazed in wondrous designs, and the many smiling faces of the Host Club. They gazed up at him, their eyes locking with his. All of them shook their heads and held out their hands.

"Are you really going to leave us like this?" They all asked.

"Ah..." Tamaki tried to talk but he could not speak more than just that syllable. "Ah..."

"Will you leave us without even a good-bye?" A female voice finally spoke.

The other members divided into two lines, and allowed Tamaki to see the final member of his family. She smiled softly at him, and held out her hand. "Are you going to go far away where we won't be able to see you or talk to you? Will you leave us behind here, wondering what we did to drive you away?"

"Ah..."

"Will you form an even greater gap between us and you?"

He watched as the steps started to multiply quickly and he was helpless to stop it. He would not be allowed to reach them...not unless he wanted to start running in vain. They were becoming very distant, tiny specks in the world he could not grasp...and it was finally now that he started to raise his hand.

"Tamaki!" A strong voice snapped him back to reality. He was back on his steps, looking at the ground only a few feet away. He looked at the owner of the voice and saw that it was his father. Looking over his shoulder once more, just to assure himself that there really was no one there, he climbed the last remaining steps.

"Hello father, how was work today?" Tamaki smiled brightly, giving a little laugh as his dog ran up to him, wagging her tail with joy at seeing his face.

"Work was what it always is." He replied. The maids all bowed down in greeting.

"Then it was a good day as always!"

They both ventured into living room and Tamaki was the first to sit down, loosening his school issued tie and leaned back in the soft cushions of the couch. He father remained standing, looking out the wind at the gathering clouds.

"When is the dinner party tonight?" Tamaki asked, wanting to break the silence.

"Tamaki...about that." His father turned to look at his son.

"What about it?" Tamaki replied, getting up and walking over to the piano. He lifted the cover and started to play a simple melody.

"Are you okay with this? Going to a dinner party with people you won't know at all. Wouldn't you rather be with your friends?"

Tamaki's fingers remained where they were, pressing down on the keys of the piano until the sound returned to silence. "W-what do you mean by that father? Grandmother asked me to be here and I'll attend that party. Isn't that what you would do if she gave you something to do?"

His father sighed. "I am me, Tamaki, and you are you, nothing else. You have a chance to do something of greater impact. You can choose not to listen to her. I was never given any choice in the matter."

Tamaki looked at his father and sat staring at his figure a he left the living room. "The party will start in two hours, I expect you'll be ready by then. Just remember what you really need to do."

And Tamaki sat at the piano, staring at the keys like a rigid doll. He was unsure of what he father had meant by his words. Did he mean that Tamaki was free to do what he wanted? Could Tamaki spend his days with the Host club in that family he had created? Was he allowed to feel this way, to love his friends and family with no limit? Could he be free to do this?

He pulled away from the piano and walked over to the window. The curtains had been let down, heavy black velvet curtains. He pulled them away and looked out at the clouds They were such black clouds full of rain. It was going to rain tonight, heavily...with no end.

"Why does it look like the sky is crying?" He asked to no one and let the curtain fall just as thunder rang through the very still room. He snapped his head to look at the window and heard the patter of rain on the window. "It's going to be a long night." He sighed and began his walk to the entryway of the mansion, where he was sure the suit he was to wear had finally arrived.

The maids all greeted him with respect and told him that the suit was already in his room. The bath had been drawn for him and that he would be able to relax for a while before the party would start.

"Thank you!" He smiled gratefully.

Sliding into the tub, he allowed himself to focus on the warm waters that relaxed his body and drove away all the tension he had felt earlier. He wanted to clear from his mind the image he had seen earlier. He didn't want to see his friends in that situation. All he had to focus on at the moment was getting ready for the party that night and getting along with his grandmother. When he had a chance to impress his grandmother, he would take it.

"I wonder what kind of people are going to be here?" He asked out loud, not really expecting anyone or anything to give an answer. He had spent a great deal of his time without answers and he had become content with that.

_**However, you're not happy not knowing what is going on with Haruhi.**_

He sat up in the water and grabbed the sides of the tub. His own thought had startled him greatly. He was no stranger to being left in the dark, but this was slowly hurting him. He wanted to know so bad that he would be willing to give up everything just to be able to have the knowledge to comfort Haruhi. What good is his great family name and the money his father had so lovingly gave him if they didn't serve him in this time of need?

"Haruhi..." He moaned, burying his face in his wet hands, "what do I need to do to help you? Tell me and I'll do it."

His heart gave a painful lurch and he choked on a sharp breath he took in. Water splashed over the sides as he scrambled out of the water and reached for warm white towel. The bath had done little to calm him, it had only made matters worse. The thought was running rampant in his head and he looked in the mirror. He smiled softly and touched his reflection. He laughed at the false smile that reflected back. He was such a selfish lair.

"Haruhi...would you tell me if I got down on my hands and knees, begging you to tell me what is going on so I can help you?" He whispered.

Nothing, no answer.

He left the bathroom reluctantly and entered his room. The suit felt stiff and alien against his skin. He loosened his tie and worked on the corset that was to be pinned delicately to his overcoat. Running a hand through his hair, he slicked his blond locks back and examined his expression in the mirror. Welcoming eyes, check. The soft smile that he had practiced many times in his life time, mastering it to perfection and the ability to call upon it in a split second as to remind himself of his promise not to cry again, check. He was carefree when he wanted to, and that was a lot of the time, but there were times, every few minutes when he would falter and start to sink into his despair. No one needed Tamaki like that. They all loved how he could smile even when his grandmother would scold him for being so child like.

"_I'm glad Tamaki is who he is. He's already overcome everything. He holds no grudge against anyone. He doesn't curse his circumstances. He has an over-whelming power. He accepts everything that happens and transforms it with his own energy. But if he didn't I bet he wouldn't have been able to overcome this."_

Haruhi had once said this about him, even though she had said this in passing. But the circumstances under which this had been said were different. That was then, this was now. More over, the "this" that she was talking about had transformed into something that he might not be able to overcome. He was afraid of being weak all over again and being unable to protect anything. He didn't want Haruhi to suffer like his mother is.

"No! I mustn't think that way!" He told his reflection. "I have to smile and please grandmother tonight!" Throwing a heavy coat over himself, he stuffed his cellphone in a pocket and pulled out the umbrella that he bought at a commoner's store. It was something simple, dark blue in color and made of a synthetic fabric, perfect for repelling rain.

"I'm off!" He shouted as he glided down the stairs.

"But Tamaki-sama, you don't think about walking do you? Please take the car!" His maids and butlers all pleaded. "Think about what the head of the house will say when she sees you arrived walking in the rain!"

"Don't worry," Tamaki opened the door and opened the umbrella, "I'll merely apologize. She has scolded me for worse. After all, she still hates me." He smiled, slowly closing the door on the sad faces of his servants. The door clicked shut behind him and he started down the stairs.

The wind had picked up a bit from the storm and Tamaki frowned at the sky. "Can't you stop raining for tonight?" He sighed.

The cobble road had started to gather the rain water in little puddles and he couldn't help but step in them. He remembered back in France, after a short rain shower, he and his mother had gone out and puddle hopped. It was so much fun running and jumping into the first puddle, trying his best to prepare for his next goal. His mother would stop after only a handful, but he would continue forward, eventually forgetting puddle hopping and going straight for running through the deepest, soaking himself in the frigid waters. How tempted was he to just start running through the small puddles, to laugh without a care in the world and let the rain soak him completely. But he couldn't, he was dressed well and he had to act properly. He had to leave those memories and compulsions behind him, far behind him.

_Splash!_

He stopped and slowly turned around.

_Splash! Splash! SPLASH!_

Several faceless children were running through the puddles, two redheads, one blond, two black haired ones, and a single brown haired child. They all wore yellow rain jackets and yellow rain-boots. Each had an umbrella in their hands that they all soon let go of as they ran about. They screamed in child delight and all of them were in a hurry to soak the others by making the biggest splash. Suddenly all stopped and turned in his direction. He could see their beaming faces as they signaled for him to join them. Just as he was about to shake his head no, something darted from him, as if passing thorough him. The hood of the yellow jacket fell back to reveal sun kissed locks of hair, hardly wet even in the rain. The other children shrieked with delight as he jumped into the puddle, the water cascading into the air.

His expression softened as he looked at the slowly fading image. The little ones look so happy together, laughing, smiling, without any burden on their tiny shoulders. How innocent they looked. Yet, he couldn't return to that time. He realized that now. He was a Souh.

"No," He muttered, trying his hardest to hold onto that mental image, "I am me before I'm a Souh."

He went on, his head held a little higher. He was going to this party and worry later. Once he had cleared his mind maybe he would come up with a clever plan to cheer everyone at the host club up. It wasn't only Haruhi that changed, everyone was suffering a little and he was the one to cheer them up.

Gazing at the grand Souh Mansion in front of him, he tightened his hand around the handle of the umbrella and took a deep breath. He was ready for whatever his grandmother had prepared for him tonight, because in the end, he was doing this for the Host Club. It was always for the sake of the club.

The deep ring of the doorbell signaled the start of the night. His phone rang just as a servant opened the door and ushered him inside. He didn't look at who called, he ignored the call and put away his coat and umbrella.

"Is my grandmother here?" He asked.

"She's in the reading room, waiting for you to arrive." A butler showed him the way, going up several flights of stairs to the fourth floor.

The phone rang again and Tamaki smiled as he apologized to the butler. It was Kyōya, as the caller ID told him. He muttered a quick sorry as he ignored the call again. If Kyōya really needed to say something, then he would leave Tamaki a message. Once at the door, the phone rang again and again Tamaki silently prayed for Kyōya to forgive him later on.

"Grandmother, I've arrived." Tamaki announced as he deeply bowed in respect.

"Hmm..." She sighed as she sat in her chair, surrounded by several bodyguards.

"I'm gad to see that you are doing well." Tamaki smiled pleasantly.

"You arrived on time, for once." She remarked.

"Of course, grandmother."

Musical notes filled the room and everyone turned to look at Tamaki. Embarrassed that such a thing happened to him in front of his grandmother, he took out his phone and flipped it open.

"Ta-" Kyōya's voice was cut off by Tamaki hitting the _End Call _button. Then a box appeared on the screen.

_Missed Calls 8_

Those eight missed calls were all from the same number. They were from Kyōya's cellphone. But why would Kyōya be calling him so much in just a short amount of time? A few were from when he had slipped into the bath. Then when he was walking over to the mansion. Then there were those he had ignored.

"Excuse me grandmother, I have to take this phone call. It seems to be urgent." Tamaki sheepishly smiled as he answered his phone.

"Kyōya, I slightly occupied at the moment." Tamaki whispered.

"Tamaki! You idiot, I've been trying like mad to get a hold of you! You will listen to what I have to say."

"O-okay..." Tamaki replied, his heart beating increasing.

"Get to the Sumiyoshihama Hospital now! It's...Haruhi."

"What?" Tamaki all but forgot to breath as Kyōya explained what brought them to the Hospital. "Is she okay? What are the doctor's saying? Tell me that Haruhi is okay!"

At the mention of Haruhi's name, Tamaki's grandmother rose from her chair and signaled her bodyguards to start for the door.

"Yes, Kyōya, I understand. I'll be right there as fast as I can! I can't leave my daughter all alone!"

"Make it fast!" Kyōya snapped as he hung up his phone.

Tamaki snapped his phone shut and gritted his teeth as he fell to the carpet. How dense could he be? Haruhi had been suffering greatly these past few days and he had done nothing to reach out to her. He hadn't even noticed that something was wrong!

"Grandmother, please forgive me but there is some place I need to be!" He stood up and faced his grandmother. She looked at him without emotions in her eyes and he turned around to leave when he saw the tall men looming over him.

"Absolutely not." She replied. "You are going to attend that party, just like I said you would."

"Grandmother!" He shouted, looking around for any way out.

She closed her eyes and the men restrained Tamaki without any effort.

"You spend too much time with that club of yours and that commoner. It is making you even more filth than you already are. I will have that club disbanded if you do not follow my instructions from here on out. You won't be able to see any of them, I'll have you pulled out of that school and send you to another school if I must."

"No!" He protested against the arms of the men that held him back. "You can't do that! Leave the host club out of this."

"Then forget about visiting that commoner of yours in the hospital. If she passes, then it will not affect the world."

"What...?" Tamaki stopped struggling. His grandmother continued to stare into his eyes, void of any concern for Haruhi. For her, Haruhi was as important as paper, she could be thrown away and the loss would not be felt. Haruhi didn't register as a living breathing person to her. Haruhi...didn't matter to her, if she lived or died didn't affect her at all.

"How can you say Grandmother?" Tamaki dropped his head, gritting his teeth. "How can you just say that the life of another person doesn't matter? How can you not care about her life?"

"She is unimportant in your succession, that is to say if you gain the name Souh. Even if she lived, you know that you will never see her again. You will be prohibited from making contact with people who are below your status."

"She's in the hospital!" He lashed out, almost breaking free from his bonds. At his out burst he finally saw some reaction in his grandmother. "She could be dying for all I know! I need to be by her side! Grandmother let me go!"

"You insolent child!" She snapped. "Don't you raise your voice at me!"

"HARUHI IS IN THE HOSPITAL! LET ME GO SEE HER!" He screamed, straining even more against the men that held him back.

"Restrain him now!" She ordered. "Find some way to calm him down, lock him in here until the other guests arrive."

Something in Tamaki snapped. He had hardly raised his hand against anyone, let alone fight anyone, but in this moment, all he could think of was Haruhi, lying in a bed in a hospital, fighting hard with her life on the line. He could only try to acknowledge her strength with his own.

With a strong push off the ground, he managed to kick two men in the chest and propel himself over the men who held his arm. They were surprised that he had even pulled the stunt and lost their grip on his arm. Executing a perfect back flip with the momentum he had, he placed his palms on the carpet and spun his legs in a wide circle, kicking the guards back. He flipped upright and panted slightly as he glared at his grandmother.

"I'm going to go see Haruhi, whether you like it or not!"

She smiled slightly as the door behind him was thrown open. More guards arrived and in the very back, he could see his father's perplexed expression.

"Mother, what are you doing!" His father shouted.

She remained silent as she nodded her head and closed her eyes. The men filled the room, pushing Tamaki further away from the door. Even if he fought through it all, he wouldn't have the strength to make it down the stairs. His grandmother was clever trapping him in a high room with only one door. Of course, Tamaki had his own cleverness to rely on. His back was pressed against the bookshelf and to his left was a large window that reached to the floor. His eyes darted to the window and then back to the men in the room.

"Tamaki, you need to learn that people have their proper place in this world." His grandmother calmly stated as she slowly walked to the door and Tamaki's father. "Your father learned this quite quickly. You should follow his example. Right son?" She looked at him over her shoulder.

"..." Yuzuru remained silent but looked at his son and closed his eyes. "Do what you must do."

Tamaki smiled at his father with tears in his eyes. He prepared himself and jumped over the first few men that dove towards him. Landing on several of the men's faces, he apologized as he made his way towards the window and landed, crouching, on a bare patch of carpet. Crossing his arms over his face, he sprang forward, much to everyone's surprise.

"Tamaki!"

Shards of glass flew everywhere, slicing through his suit and scraping against his skin. Wood splintered past him, hitting his arms painfully. The lighting reflected in the glass, giving him a view of the surprised look of both his father and his grandmother. His action hurt, but he didn't care. _Haruhi...wait for me! _He felt the cold air rushing past him and into the room as he fell through. Closing his eyes, he prayed that the landed would not hurt as much, he was after all, four floors up.

Tree branches cut him around his stomach and he let out a painful gasp as he dropped his arms. He continued to fall through leaves and thin, weak twigs. His only defense was to curl up and wait to hit the ground. A branch managed to stop his fall, cradling his body in a bed of soft wet leaves as he tried to catch his breath. Just as he managed to sit up, he heard the wood splitting. Looking at the limb, already halfway through, he looked at the ground and realized he still had quite a few feet to go. Scrambling, he reached out for another branch and his fingertips grazed the one above him when the branch that held his weight finally gave way. There were no other branches on his way down to even slow his fall. This time, it was straight to the soften earth below. He braced himself and felt his shoulder hit the ground first. The pain riddled his body and he let out a scream. He groaned and rolled over, now face down in the grass. Spitting up some blood, he managed to roll into a sitting position and touched his shoulder. Miraculously, he found that he could move it, albeit painfully, so it was not broken. Just as he was about to stand, he saw a door fly open and men pour out into the rain. In his current state, he wouldn't be able to even hurt a fly! Groping for something to hold onto to help him stand up, he waited for them to pounce on him. Instead of meeting with painful restraints, he heard them being beaten back. Looking over his shoulders, he saw several maids, butlers, and the hired help at mansion number two, even Shima, despite her old age, was out with the others.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to ask.

"Just doing our duty to keep the young master happy." Shima replied. "We think that even without the Souh name, you will still be our stupid young master. I'm sure this isn't what your mother wanted you to endure when you came to stay with your father. We have a car waiting for you at the exit."

Tamaki blinked in mild surprise at her word and slowly crawled to his feet. He saw his father arrive, panic written over his face and then he saw the expression change to relief. His father smiled and spoke the same words he had said in the room above.

"Do what you must do."

Even as his grandmother appeared in the door frame, looking out at the two groups, Tamaki was walking slowly away, his right arm on his left shoulder, towards the exit of the grounds. He was limping and his face was full of thin red angry marks from the tree branches. There were even small twigs in his blond hair. He looked worse for wear but he still marched onward, looking towards the exist. There was nothing that could stop him now from reaching Haruhi's side. He was Tamaki before he was a Souh, and he would always be that way. Damn the Souh name, he didn't need it as much as he needed the people most precious to him.

"What do you plan to do?" His grandmother called after him. "Are you going to turn your back on all the progress you worked on?"

Tamaki paused for just a moment. Then he shook his head and left the view of everyone present.

"Mother..." Yuzuru coughed.

"Your son is so reckless." She scoffed and quickly made for the warm mansion. "He is foolish for doing this."

"Yes, you could say that, but there is still time before he would need to become the heir." He replied, watching his son open the gates and the driver rush to his side. Tamaki smiled bashfully and collapsed into the back seat. "But, he is strong in this. Mother, you never approved my relationship with my son's mother, but I gave in so easily to your commands. Don't make Tamaki do the same."

"What foolishness are you spouting?" She replied, standing in the door frame. "That boy is still has many things to learn. Socializing with that commoner, what good will come from it."

"Well...the Ohtori head has been impressed by her performance. Even the parent's of the other members have told me that they find her quite an interesting young woman and expect some good things from her in the near future."

She narrowed her eyes and entered the building without a reply.

"You're not going to send someone after him?" Yuzuru asked, watching the reaction of the servants of mansion number two.

"That would be a waste of my effort. He'll come back on his own. Send those servants back to their building!" She commanded.

"As you say mother." Yuzuru closed his eyes and sighed.

"Will the girl be alright?" Shima asked, standing next to Tamaki's father in the rain as the others slowly began their return to the mansion.

"I can only pray that it is nothing serious." Yuzuru looked at the blacken sky and saw the lighting rip through the darkness. "I can only pray..."

-/-/-

He arrived at the hospital and bolted out the car door. His cellphone fell out of his pocket and he heard it land on the ground with a crash. The display cracked and he watched as his driver stepped on it in a hurry to reach him. The small picture of a himself and a reluctant Haruhi lay buried under a heap of exposed electronics and plastic mixed with metal.

"I'm so sorry Tamaki-sama!" The driver exclaimed as he got to his knees and began to collect the pieces.

Tamaki looked at the broken cellphone and grabbed the picture before stuffing it in his pocket. "I'm going ahead!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran to the nearest nurse.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for Fujioka Haruhi!" He called out the the female nurse.

"You're hurt!" She gasped, looking him over.

"That's not important, I need you to take me to her now."

"Do you know her?" She asked, running over to the nurses station and pulling out a clipboard.

"Yes, I do. Please hurry, it's urgent that I get to her."

The nurse looked over the list and her eye's grew wide as she saw where Haruhi was currently stationed. "It's that girl! Okay, follow me." She grabbed Tamaki's hand and started to run down the hall.

"What's her condition?"

"Stable for now," the nurse replied, "But she said she lost feeling in her leg. Everyone in the hospital is working hard to help her, but we aren't sure what to do. The doctor in charge of her care might be facing a lawsuit, he got her file mixed up with another patient, preventing early treatment."

They ran down several corridors, so many that Tamaki gave up trying to remember the way. Turning a corner, he saw the others standing at the end, all of them having worried looks on their faces. He gulped as he saw Ryoji sitting on a soft padded seat with his head in his hands, crying softly.

He gave a soft word of thanks and walked towards the others. His shoes made a soft thump as the sole hit the polished floors of the building. As he began to close the distance between himself and the other members of the host club, Hani looked up to see him approching.

"Tama!" He gasped in surprise at his appearance.

Everyone turned to look at him, first with anger in their eyes that melted into concern when they saw him holding his shoulder and the dried blood on his face.

"What happened to you?" The twins pushed a chair towards him and he willingly fell into it.

"I...fell out a window. My grandmother wasn't going to let me come to see her." Tamaki replied.

"Wait here, I'll find a nurse to tend to your wounds." Kyōya looked around for an unoccupied nurse.

Just as Kyōya had found one, a loud yell pulled everyone back to Tamaki.

Ryoji has sprang from his spot and punched Tamaki squarely in the face. Tamaki didn't have time to even defend himself as he fell to the ground, blood flowing on the floor as his head smacked against the tiles. He had felt the fist collide with the bottom of his nose and his upper lip. With a touch of his face, he felt the warm sticky red blood on his hand.

"Ryoji-san!" Hikaru and Mori retrained Ryoji and slammed him against the chair he had occupied earlier. "Calm down!"

"You idiot! Why didn't you do anything to help her! Why did you let things go this far?" He shouted at Tamaki, his face contorted in anger. "I had trusted every single one of you to protect her and yet you didn't!" He managed to free himself from Hikaru's grip but Mori held strong and took hold of Ryoji's free arm. "Why didn't you come here sooner? Why didn't you do something for her sooner!?"

Tamaki coughed as he tried to get rid of the metallic taste in his mouth. He clamped the sleeve of his suit over his nose and lowered his eyes. If he hadn't been so worried about pleasing his grandmother, he would have heard the phone the first time and picked up sooner. He would have been here sooner. He could have...done something for her sooner.

"I'm really sorry..." Tamaki whispered.

"That doesn't do anything!" Ryoji shouted. "Sorry doesn't make her better or heal her any faster! Why..." He choked through building tears, "Why did she want to spend so much time with you all! Why did she defend you all even now?! You all failed her! You failed at protecting her!" He let out a sob and let his body go limp. "Haruhi...why...why my daughter?"

As Mori continued to hold back Ryoji, Tamaki climbed back into his chair and looked at the window where everyone else was staring.

"She's stable, but for how long the doctor's haven't told us." Kyōya commented. His eyes landed on Tamaki's shoulder and he called for a doctor to help the nurse. "How far did you fall?"

"Four floors."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"My grandmother had me come see her in the reading room on the fourth floor. I'm sorry that I didn't pick up the phone earlier."

"You're here now."

"Can I go see her?"

"Once we are able to look at your injuries and with the doctor's permission," the nurse replied.

Tamaki was led into the room right next to Haruhi's and once he had slipped off his shirt, he saw how swollen his shoulder had become from the fall. There were no broken bones, the surprised doctor had told him, but that he would have to not move it often in order for the swelling to go down, however, a few ribs had a hairline fracture that would take a few weeks to heal. Many ribs were bruised and there were so many scratches adorning his body that he almost fainted from the sight of it all.

"You suffered a lot to come see her." The doctor attending to Tamaki stated.

"I did, but she's suffering much worse." Tamaki looked at the wall that separated him from Haruhi.

"Yes, and I hope that she will be able to live a normal life." The doctor rolled a bandage over Tamaki's wrist. "I want her to be able to live a long life, so in the end, I can die happily." He finished tying the ends and put his hands in the pocket of his white coat.

"What do you mean by that?" Tamaki asked.

"If your friends haven't told you yet, then I'm sure you'll understand once they lay their hands on me." The doctor sadly smiled and turned on his heel, a badge floating behind him. Tamaki could only see one name: Seimei.

Once Seimei-sensei had stepped through the door and gave his okay to the nurse to allow Tamaki to see Haruhi, Hikaru ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"You didn't misdiagnose Tamaki did you!?" He shouted.

Seimei shook his head and nervously tried to smile. "He'll live."

Then something clicked in his mind. A doctor had mixed up the files...Haruhi's doctor had mixed up files that landed her here. The same doctor that had tended to his wounds was the same doctor that was responsible for all this.

"Why is this man here?!" He marched towards the doctor. "Why is he so close to Haruhi?"

"Please, lower your voice." Seimei asked. "For her sake."

"You caused all this!" Tamaki shouted as Hikaru backed away from the doctor.

Seimei dropped his head and placed a hand over his eyes. "Forgive me, please. I never meant for anything like this to happen. I didn't know until it was too late. She wasn't suppose to suffer, I am a man of medicine, I'm suppose to preserve life!" He sank to the ground and lowered his forehead to the ground. "I can only ask to be forgiven and expect not to be. If I could give my life to correct this mistake, I would!"

Tamaki looked at the groveling man before him and frowned. He looked away and walked into Haruhi's room. "Just go away for now, I don't think I would be able to hold back if I see your face any longer."

"Wait!" Seimei reached out. "There is a procedure that can help her! If we start it soon, we might have a shot at recovery!"

Tamaki didn't turn or even look over his shoulder. "Get her father's consent first. If you are wrong about this, the Host Club will not stand idly by."

"Of course!" Seimei replied.

"Tamkai..." Kyōya stared after his friend as the doctor left, givng Ryoji time to calm down before explaining what the procedure was.

Tamaki waited until the nurse in the room left before he took a seat next to her bedside.

"Haruhi..." He called her.

"..." Haruhi slowly opened her eyes. "Sempai..."

"Yes, it's sempai."

"What happened to you?" She managed to cock her head in curiosity.

"Nothing...I just had a small accident."

"It looks like you hurt." She moved her arm and rand a finger over his bandaged face.

"No, this is nothing." He replied, pulling her hand away from his face and setting it next to her.

"The doctor says that I'm sick...that he is really sorry that I'm sick." She looked out the window and saw the dark clouds that had ceased raining. "I don't really understand everything that he told me, but it seems like it was an accident."

Tamaki nodded his head. She looked like a china doll, laying delicately in her bed. "Haruhi...I'm sorry." He gripped his pants as he lowered his head. "I'm so sorry for not doing something earlier. I should have noticed something!"

"Sempai..."

He continued to endlessly repeated the words, "I'm so sorry" over and over again as he sobbed.

Haruhi managed to smile and reached out to place a hand on his head. "I'm sorry...for keeping you in the dark when I was suffering. I didn't want anyone to know." She looked at the door and nodded to the nurse. "I don't blame anyone for what happened, so no one should blame themselves. Tell my father that he should go home and get some rest, all of you should."

He nodded his head as he wiped his eyes dry.

"I'm tired..." She sighed and closed her eyes.

Any worry that Tamaki had was off set by the display of the machines. He had seen them before when he mother had been to the hospital. She was fine and would be, resting in the hospital. With one last worried glance, he got up and walked out the door as a nurse entered to check up on Haruhi.

"Tono..."

"She said that we should go home and rest."

"What?"

"But I don't want to. I want to wait right here, sleeping as close to her as I can get." Tamaki looked at her through the glass window.

"Yea..." Hani walked up next to him.

"Same here." Mori added, sliding up behind Hani.

"We're staying!" The twins remarked, finding a spot next to Mori.

"There is nothing against staying here." Kyōya pushed up his glasses as he leaned at the edge of the window. "If that is okay with you, Ryoji-san."

Ryoji closed his eyes and looked at his daughter's tranquil face. "Stay then..." He got up and looked at his clothes. "I'm going to run home and change...please call me if anything happens."

"We will." Kyōya replied.

"Make sure to keep this promise." Royji added as he started down the hallway and paused. "I'm sorry for my behavior."

Tamaki looked away from the window and smiled. "It's okay." He returned his gaze to Haruhi and felt his heart ache. His chest tightened and he wanted nothing more than to sleep while he embraced her. Just as he was about to suggest the idea of a giant slumber party to everyone, he caught sight of the other member's expressions. They all looked fondly at her, their eyes never wavering. His chest began to hurt even worse at their expressions and he looked at Haruhi. For the first time, he didn't want to have the others around Haruhi. He didn't want anyone around Haruhi, not even her father. He wanted to be the only one she saw the instant she woke up. What was wrong with him? Why did he even have those thoughts? This was his family! They...she...all of them were family and nothing drove a family apart! Nothing...absolutely nothing!

Right?

"We can set up chairs in the room if you would like to stay with her. Seimei-sensei said it would be fine for tonight, since he can see you're all worried about her." The nurse that had checked on Haruhi popped her head out.

"Good..." The others replied as Tamaki merely nodded his head.

"Her father said he would come back shortly." Kyōya added. "And don't worry about the chairs, I have someone on their way over with accommodations for all of us."

Everyone started to talk as they entered the room, planning how to best use the small space for the Host Club and Ryoji as Tamaki lingered at the window.

Nothing drove family apart...right?

-/-/-

A man, with dark brown hair that was starting to show the signs of age, sat in a chair facing an open window. He was waiting for a phone call. This was the most important phone call he had ever waited for. The wait was even worse than he had remembered. He closed his jet black eyes and continued to wait.

"This is not 15 minutes...not at all!" He muttered under his breath.

The phone finally rang and he grabbed the receiver. "Tell me!"

Not a second after he got the information he need was he out the door, not bothering to replace the receiver on the cradle. He shouted for someone to cancel all his appointments and to get the car ready. He told his driver where to go and settled for the plane ride that was to come. Yes, he just hated waiting, even after all these years. For now, he would have to learn and pray.

_Whew! I finally managed to finish this! Trust me, I should be sleeping, it's 5 in the morning as I write this and I have work in a while. Oops. Sorry to the one I told that this would be up a week ago! I got sick and stuff happened. Anyway, what do you think? I had to give Tamaki this really cool scene only because it's been playing in my mind for the past couple of days. Wasn't he just cool? Now who do you think this new man is? Next chapter will not be centered around a character and I might start using some song lyrics...but then again, I might stick with the quotes for a few more chapters. Things are starting to look up...or are they? In the next chapter, a new character appears! Ryoji will be faced with the past and the Host Club members will have some unpleasant truths to face! Most importantly, will Haruhi ever recover? _


	13. Memories of You

_**Byouki: Our Time is Running Out**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Twelve: Memories of You**

"_Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose."_

"_Forgiving does not erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving what we cannot forget creates a new way to remember. We change the memory of our past into a hope for our future."_

_-/-/-_

_She would always wait for her parents to wake up to take her to the park. Today however, she was anxious to play with her new red ball that she got as a gift. It had been her birthday a few days back, and both her parents had given a present, which she happily received. Smiling, she unwrapped the boxes and pulled out a new sweater and a backpack. As she turned to thank her parents, her mother looked at Haruhi and then to her father. There was an unspoken exchange as her father closed his eyes and nodded his head. _

"_Here Haruhi," her mother placed a silver wrapped basket in front of her, "open it."_

_Haruhi gazed at the package with its oversized cloth ribbon and gold colored envelope. Her hands grabbed the envelope and tore it open, tearing into the card inside. Upon seeing the torn card, she began to cry as she held it out to her mother._

"_There, there," her mother soothed her as she took the card. "Do you want to hear what it says?"_

"_Mhm." Haruhi nodded her head._

"_To Haruhi-chan, Happy Birthday." _

_Haruhi smiled as she wiped her eyes and pulled on the ribbon. The wrapping paper fell away with ease, revealing the crimson colored sphere of rubber filled with air. The rubber was covered in impressions of Sakura flowers. _

"_Waaa..." Haruhi managed to say as she took hold of the ball. _

_Her mother and father smiled in relief. "Why don't we got to the park tomorrow? You can play with your ball then."_

"_Okay!" Haruhi cried with her young voice in delight. _

_Even though her parents had promised her they would wake up early, she was getting impatient waiting. Quietly she slipped on her shoes, and snuck out the door with her ball tucked under her arm. As she dashed along the block towards the park, she silently prayed that she wouldn't get caught. Once she reached the line of green bushes, she let out a sigh of relief and run at full speed on the concrete, bouncing her ball and let out a squeal of child delight as it bounced above her head. As she was engulfed in her play, she hardly noticed the old man sitting down on the bench, a newspaper folded under one arm and a cigarette in his breast pocket. The old man looked in Haruhi's direction and smiled as he pulled out the cigarette and lit a match. With a weathered hand, he brought it to his lips and inhaled. _

_Haruhi threw the ball high into the air, her arms outspread to catch the ball as she ran. Just as she was about to position herself right underneath the descending ball, her shoelaces tangle itself on a large tree root that had broken the top soil. In a yelp of surprise, she fell to the ground and her red ball bounced over her body towards the road. _

"_Ball!" She cried in worry._

_The old man looked up and dropped his match. He reacted quickly, despite his weathered appearance. The red ball was safe within his hands as he dropped on one knee next to Haruhi, a pained and worried expression on his face. _

"_Are you okay, young lady?" His voice was pleasantly soft and supportive._

"_Hai..." Haruhi got to her feet and dusted her clothes off. She looked at the man holding her ball and stretched out her hand. "That's my ball."_

_The old man smiled as he gladly gave her the ball. "That's a pretty bouncing ball you have." _

"_It was a present!" Haruhi smiled at the old man, rotating the ball in her hands. _

"_Oh? Do you know who gave it to you?" _

"_Mmm..." Haruhi looked at the ball while deep in thought. "I don't know. I think it might be grandpa."_

"_What makes you say that?" The old man settled down in the grass as Haruhi tucked the edge of her dress under her knees as she kneeled. _

"_Okaa-san told me that grandpa won't come see me, but I want to see him. If something comes for me that she won't tell me who its from, I just say its from grandpa, that way I can say he loves me." Haruhi looked at the old man,her brown eyes sparkling with a soft love. "I love grandpa, even if he won't come see me, I really want to see him." _

_The old man laughed and ran a hand through his grey hair. "What was your name?"_

"_Fujioka," Haruhi replied, "I am Fujioka Haruhi." _

"_Is that so, Haruhi-chan." The old man replied. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_It's politeness to give your name back, my mum told me." Haruhi looked at the old man expectantly. _

_There was a smile on the man's face, one that a child would not understand, but it was of a cunning yet sweet plan that would allow a person's happiness. The old man closed his eyes briefly and opened them. "You can call me Hatori."_

"_Hatori-ojiisan!" Haruhi smiled. _

"_You should only call your Ojii-san, ojii. Do you to know his name?" The old smiled again._

"_No." Haruhi shook her head. _

"_That's okay, I'm sure you'll find out someday." He ruffled her hair, stood and started to walk away. _

"_Hatori-ojiisan! Can you come visit me again?" Haruhi asked as she quickly got to her feet. _

_The old man nodded his head as he walked towards a sleek black car. _

"_I want to see grandpa!" Haruhi shouted. "I really want to see him! One day, I'll tell him that I'm his granddaugter!"_

"_I'm sure you will Haruhi-chan!" Hatori looked over his shoulder. "I'm sure he knows how you feel."_

The machines around her hummed, slowly pulling her away from the pleasant atmosphere of the memory. The old man never did return to the park after that day, even when Haruhi would sneak out early in the morning to see him.

"Hatori...ojiisan..." she mumbled as sleep left her body. Her eyes wandered to the colorful mess on the floor around her bed. A few blankets had been thrown about, the occupants of the bed no longer within the room. As she scanned the remaining tuffs of hair that stuck out from the folds of the blankets, she saw that Kyōya and Tamaki were among the last to rise from bed. She gave a small scoff of disapproval before she rolled over in her bed and stared out the large glass window that reveled the hallway.

Nurses were scurrying by, their morning having started hours ago. A few slowed down by her window, peering in her room in their vain attempt to catch a glimpse of the two remaining young men sleeping. A few whispered and giggled into their hand as they walked by, waving in a friendly manner to Haruhi when they realized she was awake.

"Did you sleep well?" A male voice inquired from the door.

"Sensei...Ohayo gozaimasu," Haruhi inclined her head in place of a bow. "I managed to sleep."

Seimei sighed with relief and walked in, chart in hand, reading over the notes the nurses had written during the night watch. He carefully stepped over the silk futons filled with soft down feathers and the hand stitched silk blankets that were carelessly tossed about like common blankets. "Are you okay, the room's not to cold is it?"

"A little," Haruhi nodded her head as she raised her bed with the push of a button.

Seimei laughed. "Your friends know how to cause an uproar. Normally we would never allow this kind of thing at the hospital, but well..." He just smiled at Haruhi's scowl.

"Rich bastards..." Haruhi mumbled as Seimei placed the cold Stethoscope on her chest to listen to her heart beat and breathing.

After a few seconds and several deep breaths, Seimei pulled away with a satisfactory grin on his face. "So far, you're okay."

"I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear that." She reclined on her pillows, pulling her hospital blanket to her chest. "Could I get another blanket, please?"

Normally, her request would be met with a smile and a "sure, not a problem," but several ears had heard her request through their half wake state of mind. Tamaki and Kyōya sat straight up in their beds, their eyes wide open but their minds still trying to catch up to their bodies. The twins, and Hani were lodged in the doorway as they struggled to be the first into the room to hand over their blanket to the girl in bed, while Mori waited to enter the room. After moments of struggling, both with the speed of brain activity and the door frame, the Host Club members found themselves in a mess of futons, blankets, and limbs that were twisted in painful angles. Their shouts drew attention from those who roamed the halls, silently dividing the nurses on shift as to who would win the battle. The patients amused themselves and the hospital staff by starting a betting pool on who would win, the lead was Tamaki but Hani held the highest pay-out.

A latch clicked, distracting everyone from the battle on the ground. Seimei carefully grabbed another hospital blanket and threw it over Haruhi's bed, tucking in the corners. He inquired whether this was sufficient and only turned around when a single patient gave a yell of victory.

Several members of the Host Club glared viciously at the good doctor, with Kyōya and Mori standing off to a side, slightly disappointed with the turn of events in the room.

"Shouldn't you all be getting ready for school?" Haruhi asked, annoyed with their antics. She had never had to deal with their behavior this early before and she preferred never to do so again.

"But Haruhi..." Tamaki started but a glare from Haruhi silenced him. She shook her head.

Cellphones vibrated and everyone scrambled to find their phones in the mess of sweaters and blankets. Each was greeted by the firm voice of their parents inquiring where they had spent the night and to be sure to go to school.

There was an uneasy silence as the Host Club gazed at Haruhi, who was continuing her conversation with Seimei about her health. The male members sighed in defeat and gathered their school uniforms, intending to go home and shower before heading to school.

Mori stopped by Haurhi's bed as the others filed out the door.

"Do you want notes?" He asked softly.

"Please sempai, I would appreciate that." Haruhi replied with a smile. "Can you tell the others I'm okay without them?"

Mori smiled, ruffled her hair, and calmly walked out, his sweater thrown over his shoulder. As he walked down the hallway, he passed by Ryoji, who held his head down as he silently walked by every single club member without even taking note of their presence.

Kyōya did notice Ryoji's behavior and lingered behind, nodding to Mori as he left. Ryoji turned his head to a side, as if to look behind at the retreating Host Club but paused. Kyōya could see that the man's lips were set in a firm thin line, and his eyebrows were scrunched together indicating that Ryoji was deep in thought. At last, Ryoji turned to look back, their eyes meeting briefly, before Ryoji continued down the hall to Haruhi's room. He looked in from the glass window and smiled softly, his face still showing how troubled he was by something that no one had seen. Kyōya wanted to know what had caused this upset but knew better and walked out to the waiting limo that would take him home.

No one noticed the sleek black W221 S-Class Mercedes-Benz sitting in the parking lot, with its dark tinted windows that hid two bodies sitting calmly inside. It was this car that had brought Ryoji to the hospital and it was the owner of said car that had caused a change within Ryoji.

-/-/-

"_Dad? Mom?" Haruhi searched through her house,trying to find signs of her parents. They had promised to take her out for ice-cream but that had been an hour ago. A whole hour!_

_Hushed whispers came from their bedrooms and Haruhi crept up to the door. _

"_He's being stubborn." Haruhi's mother spoke. "It's no use. He wants me to give up first, he was always like that, even when we played games."_

"_But this isn't a game!" This was her father who spoke, waving a letter in the air. "He won't even see his own granddaughter because of us?"_

"_I told you things would be hard for us if we got married."_

"_I know but I thought that enough time would pass and he would get over it."_

"_Father doesn't just get over anything." Kotoko firmly stated. "I can't give up everything in order for him to be happy." She smiled and took Ryoji's hands. "Can't I be selfish?"_

_Ryoji's anger slipped away as he embraced his wife. The letter fell from his hands and he smiled. "Of course, of course." He and his wife broke away and gazed at each other lovingly. _

_Kotoko smiled and gave a little cough. "I think I might be catching a cold. If it gets any worse, I'll ask for a weekend off."_

_The door creaked as Haurhi tumbled in. She shrieked and scrambled to hide under the bed, embarrassed at having been caught spying on her parents. Her face burned bright red as she pulled down the blankets and curled up. _

"_Haruhi-chan?" Her mother's voice called from the other side of the blanket. "Come out, don't you want that ice-cream?"_

"_Uh-huh..." Haruhi mumbled, her face buried in the mess of blankets and hands. _

"_Let's go then."_

_Haruhi finally emerged and took hold of her mother's warm hands. Her father smiled at her and patted her head as they left the room. She laughed but looked back at the discarded letter on the floor of her parent's room. There was no need to explain to her who wrote the letter. She knew who sent it and what it was about. Her parents always discussed it in such hushed voices when they thought she had fallen asleep. She wasn't such a child as to not understand their conversations. Her grandfather didn't want to come see her. As to the reason why, she didn't know that, but it hurt never the less. For the past two years, she had spent every birthday wish, shooting star and "first start I see tonight" in her vain attempt to have her grandfather come see her. How strongly she wished to see him. _

"_Okaa-san told me that grandpa won't come see me, but I want to see him. If something comes for me that she won't tell me who its from, I just say its from grandpa, that way I can say he loves me. I love grandpa, even if he won't come see me, I really want to see him." She had meant every single word she told the old man in the park. _

_-/-/-_

Ryoji had exited the hospital during the twilight hours, and the light of the dawn was starting to snuff out the stars. He walked briskly down the sidewalk, unaware of the car that had pulled ahead, his mind full only of mixed emotions, worn memories and his hands still stinging from punch Tamaki. So engrossed was he with his own thoughts that he didn't even turn at the sound of a car door swinging open, he only climbed the familiar steps up to his apartment and opened the door.

Once inside, he stripped down and slipped into jeans and a shirt, tying back his long red hair. The house was uneasily quiet and hollow, just like the days that had followed Kotoko's hospitalization. Haruhi was just a little girl then, unknowing in the world of adults and disease. The days continued to be empty after the funeral, even as people filled in to pay their respects to the family. There was such a dead feeling in the air every single day, no matter how lively he tried to be, no matter how much noise filled the room.

Ryoji shook his head as he tried to get rid of the memory. This was no time to bring up such unpleasent thoughts, the only thing that should fill his head is the thought of his daughter's recovery and the days following after. No doubt that bothersome Host Club would be coming over, as was their fashion when dealing with Haruhi, more so now that they were becoming more self aware of the common feeling in their hearts.

"Tsk..." Ryoji scoffed. "If Kotoko was here, she would just tell me to stay calm. She would know how to handle them," he sighed as he stood in the door frame leading into the living room where her shrine stood. He leaned softly on the frame and rested his forehead on his forearm. "Kotoko..." With nary a sound, he walked across the room and opened the doors, revealing her smiling face to him. Lighting a stick of incense, he prayed for patience to deal with the Host Club.

There was a loud solid knock on the door that jarred Ryoji's calming thoughts of tying the host club members up like dry salami to the rafters of a very humid and high warehouse.

The knocks persisted, even after he ignored them for the past five minutes. Who ever was at the door was insistent.

"I'm coming!" Ryoji yelled, picking himself off the floor. He angrily reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

An elderly gentleman in a pressed black suit stood smiling, his hat placed in front of his chest as he bowed. "Is this the Fujioka residence?"

"Hai..." Ryoji replied, puzzled by the man standing in his doorway.

"Please pardon the lateness of this intrusion, but it was a long plane ride." The man straightened and smiled again. "My master had only gotten a few hours of sleep and, despite my advice, upon arrival promptly began to search for your housing."

"Who are you?" Ryoji finally broke through his confusion and managed to ask the one question that was on his mind.

"Pardon my rudeness," the old man bowed again, "I am Watari. I am here on behalf of my master, whom you are already aquatinted with."

Ryoji looked at the man's jacket just as the man lowered his hat. The symbol that was embroidered so skillfully to the breast pocket stilled the air around Ryoji, plunging him into an unnatural cold. "Who is your master?" His voice trembled.

"Hatori..." Watari stepped to the side and revealed the second member of the party, the so called master who insisted they find the Fujioka residence before he had even a full night's sleep.

"You seem well Ryoji," The man smiled as he watched Ryoji latch onto the door to steady himself.

"You..."

"May we step inside, its a bit chilling out here," Hatori moved inside, motioning to Watari to help Ryoji up.

Watari extended his hand to Ryoji who accepted and stood shakily. He made his way into the kitchen and began to make tea. The guests that settled in the living room made him uncomfortable with their mere presence. His hands shook as he poured the tea and carried the tray out into the living room. The only thing that saved him was his training as an Okama from spilling the tea over his guest's lap.

"Thank you," Watari accepted his tea with ease.

Hatori however, remained still, staring into the tea before him. Ryoji sipped his slowly, letting the warmth revive his mentality and he became more aware of who the man before him was. Having regained his composure, he cleared his throat.

"What brings you here?" He asked, though he had a clear idea of what brought the man to his door.

Hatori finally reached his cup and took a sip. He was surprised by how well it tasted, despite its humble origins. Gently he enveloped his hands around the cup and swirled the warm liquid inside.

"Kotoko always wanted me to to drink this kind of tea. I think I understand now. Compared to what I drink, this is so much sweeter."

Ryoji lowered his eyes and softly smiled. "She understood the difference, Hatori-san."

Hatori placed his cup on the table and lowered his head. "I have been a stubborn man, Ryoji. Very stubborn. I was out of the country when Kotoko fell ill and when I returned..." He placed a hand over his eyes to shield his tears. "What kind of man puts his pride before his family?"

"Hatori-san, Kotoko knew she was going to upset you with the choice she made, but she was happy. Up to the last moments of her life, she never stopped thinking about you."

The older man sighed and looked at Ryoji. "Thank you, for being with her when I couldn't. My pride got in the way and made me blind. And now, Haruhi-san is in the hospital."

"Yes," Ryoji answered, "with the same illness Kotoko had."

Watari's smile disappeared from his face. He was worried for both the young lady and for his master.

"Ryoji, I'm sorry." Hatori lowered his head to Ryoji. "I don't want to repeat the mistakes of the past. Please, let me see my granddaughter, just once! I don't care if she hates me now, I just want to see her."

"Hatori-san..." Ryoji motioned for his father-in-law to raise his head. "She has always wanted to see you. Please, just lift your head."

"I'll take care of everything! I know of great doctors and a wonderful hospital where she will get better! I just don't want to lose my granddaughter like I lost my daughter."

Watari looked at both men and sighed into his tea. He had long ago met the young lady, posing as just a random old man. It was his master's wish to see his granddaughter that prompted the visit to the area but in the last moments of the plan, Hatori panicked, sending Watari out in his place. Watari was armed with his usual suit and a hidden microphone that broadcasted to a headset Hatori was wearing. He had chuckled at his master's shyness and how long it had taken his master to sign a simple birthday card that Watari had to write in his place, for the master had strained himself with what to write. In truth, his master cared deeply for his daughter and granddaughter yet, he respected the social world that looked at status and ranking. The departure of his daughter had left a dark mark on the family. Rumors began and there was some...financial troubles. His master was stubborn when it came to giving up. It always had to be the other side that gave up first, no matter who it was.

"Haruhi...she will decide if she wants to see you, but I'm more than certain that you'll get to see her." Ryoji comforted the man.

"Thank you, thank you." Hatori softly smiled.

Watari coughed and tapped his crest on his suit. "Master, there is another matter at hand that you have been putting off, avoiding really."

Hatori ran a hand through his neat combed hair. The wrinkles around his eyes deepened as he narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"Ryoji, you know I am not the young man I once was." He started, loosening the blue tie around his neck. "I have made many mistakes over my years, some of deep pain, but I have learned. I'm getting to that point in life where I need to hand over the family name to someone younger, with talent and intelligence. I had hoped that Kotoko would be the one, marrying someone I had planned for her, but then she announced she wanted to marry you."

"Hai, I remember that day," Ryoji lifted a hand to his face and rubbed his cheek. "You hit me pretty hard that time. I was afraid that you would kill me."

"I was ready to, but Kotoko stopped me. I had never seen her so angry before." Hatori shook his head, recalling the fury that had filled Kotoko's eyes.

"She could be pretty convincing..." Agreed Ryoji.

"I told her I would disown her, that she wouldn't be left with anything but nothing stopped her from going with you. I hated you, for stealing away my only beloved daughter, my only child. My wife died giving birth to Kotoko, so it was something unforgivable. Kotoko, she was happy with you. I forgave you for that, but my anger at her defiance still lingered. Now, I'm left with only my name."

"Sir..." Watari placed a hand on his boss's shoulder.

"I'm fine Watari, I still have plenty of years left." Hatori chuckled, waving Watari's hand off. "Ryoji, I want to name Haruhi as my heir, and also give her our family name in addition to yours, I won't steal that away from you, even if I wanted to."

"I know," Ryoji held up a hand, "my parents were just common folk, but my father died when I entered middle school and mother recently passed away. I can understand, but thank you for letting Haruhi keep the Fujioka name."

"I'm sure you have to talk to her about this, but I would rather be the one to tell her everything, I owe her that much," he paused and looked at the shrine in the room, "and Kotoko."

"Would you like to see a picture of her?" Ryoji stood and walked into his room, taking a picture off his wall. "She's 16 now."

Hatori took the picture in his hand and stared at the girl. She was among the Host Club, smiling as she accepted a forkful of cake from a short blond child holding a stuffed rabbit. On her right were orange haired twins that were trying to style her hair. A tall dark haired youth hovered over the blond child and Haruhi, an expression of silent protection on his face. In the background was a tall blond teen, his face showing his childish emotion of jealousy over the attention Haruhi was getting. Finally in the far back, talking on a cellphone was someone with short black hair and glasses. He looked calm and collected, yet clearly annoyed with the blond idiot in front of him.

"Who are these young men around her?" Hatori asked, a new emotion of protectiveness taking over.

"Pests..." Ryoji replied.

"I see..." Hatori slowly replied, looking at the picture again. "May I keep this?"

"Yes," Ryoji nodded.

The two men continued to talk about Haruhi, Hatori wanting to know how his granddaughter had grown over the years and Ryoji wanting to know what else Hatori had in mind for Haruhi. Their talk lasted until morning, when Ryoji promptly changed and was about to bid his guest farewell when Watari suggested to his master that they give Ryoji a ride to the hospital, "in order to know where Haruhi is when you are ready to visit her Master Hatori."

"Ryoji," Hatori settled into his seat and raised the windows, "you said these young men were pests. You're not suggesting that they could possibly be..."

"Don't say it," Ryoji snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, "I have to deal with them on a regular basis, I don't think I could survive having them around with those types of ideas in their heads."

"What does Haruhi have to say about this?"

"She doesn't know. Unfortunately for her, she's not too bright in that area, which is good news for me. I don't know if I could give her away so quickly."

Hatori pulled out the picture and scanned the faces, his eyes narrowing in anger and recognition. "Let me deal with these children. My company has been doing well these past few years."

"Watch out for the Ohtori in the back of that picture. He's the mastermind of the group."

"Ohtori...the medical production line Ohtori?"

"That's the one."

"Ohtori..." Hatori repeated the name as he slipped the picture into his suit. _It seems this is going to be more difficult than I thought. _"I'll be fine. My granddaughter means more to me than what these families have to threaten me with. Will you talk to Haruhi about letting me see her?"

"I will."

"Good, that makes me happy."

The car slowed to a stop and Watari opened the door for Ryoji to step out.

"Oh, Ryoji?" Hatori called out just as Watari was about to close the door. "Just make sure you keep those men away from Haruhi when the time comes. I'll be doing my best also, because I don't want her to be upset or heart broken because of them. They are dangerous silent bombs that we need to destroy before they are set off. Will you help me bring them down if we need to?"

Ryoji stared back at the man. The Host Club were the first group of friends that Haruhi had made at her new school but like Hatori had mentioned they were ticking time bombs. Worse was yet to come when Haruhi would, if she accepted, take on her grandfather's name. This was a large gamble to play if they kept those members near her in their current status.

"Will you take care of them?" Ryoji asked.

"I am already dealing with one of their members and I was not aware of it. I have seen that young man's father," Hatori commented, "but he is human, there are ways to make him break."

"I leave them in your hands then." Ryoji bowed.

Hatori smiled as the door closed. Ryoji walked into the hospital, Hatori's words in his head, repeating continuously. He walked down the hallway to Haruhi's room, his head held low as he replayed his own words in his head. The group of men he had handed over to Hatori walked by him and he paused, starting to turn his head to look at them when he stopped. He knew it was only a matter of time before they would realize what was going on within themselves. Haruhi needed to get better and they were a crutch she needed to get over. On the other hand, they were her friends and they genuinely cared for her. He looked back and briefly met eyes with the young Ohtori heir, the one he had warned Hatori about. Breaking eye contact, he walked forward and smiled as he saw his daughter. She would be the one who decided what would happen in time, even her grandfather would have to listen to her. Ryoji had done what he could to protect his daughter and her grandfather would do the same.

-/-/-

_Watari walked over to a dark colored car and waited until Haruhi had disappeared before he opened the door. He was anxious to see his master's face after hearing the words Hatori-ojiisan coming from his granddaughter's lips. He had been worried about the strain this pride of his master was causing._

_The door was thrown open but instead of the joyful atmosphere he expected, all he could feel was sadness as he looked at his master. Hatori sat in the darkness of the back seat holding the large headphones in his limp hands. _

"_Hatori-sama..." Watari took away the headphones and was about to close the door when he heard a sound._

"_She called me Ojii-san..." Hatori finally spoke, lifting his face. There were small tears in his eyes as he looked at Watari in disbelief. "She called me Ojii-san. She said she wanted to see me...she wants to see me! She doesn't hate me for being so full of pride."_

"_Hatori-sama, I always said that she could never hate you." _

"_She wants to see me, my granddaughter wants to see me."_

"_I know sir, I know."_

"_If Kotoko would just come home..."_

_Wataro didn't reply because he knew of this side of__ his master. Even though he wanted to be able to hold Haruhi in his arms, the rules of his society made it so he could not freely pursue his granddaughter and daughter. He could not even forgive his son-in-law because of his pride. _

"_I want to see you too..." He pulled out a picture of his daughter with her husband and their little one year old Haruhi. She was so tiny in the picture, he could hardly believe he was missing her life. He wanted to be able to visit her on Christmas and give her a present. He wanted to see her on his evenings, bring her over to their house to play in his large backyard. He was, however, a man of business and there were rules to follow if one wanted to succeed. _

Watari looked at the rearview mirror and saw his master looking down at the old photo, now having weathered edges and a small tear. Then he saw his master's eyes look down at the new picture, his eyes passing over the men present. As the car continued down the road, Watari kept checking in on his master, watching as he fell asleep holding onto the pictures tightly.

"It took a while, Hatori-sama, but you can finally hold her and she can finally call you Ojii-san." Watari mused outloud. "I wouldn't mind seeing her again."

A cellphone rang and Watari looked at the sleeping form of his master in the back seat. He quickly pulled off to a side and answered the call.

"Watari-san here." He answered. He listened in silence and was startled by the information he was receiving, looking back at his master. "Did Hatori-sama make you do this?"

"Hai," came the reply.

"You do know what you are doing by challenging them correct?"

"It is part of his plan to counterattack."

"Right, they are riding on a high horse I suppose. But to go with this route..."

"Hatori-san knows what he is doing" The caller dismissed Watari's concern. "I am just checking in."

"I will tell him once he awakes that the reports were delivered. If I had known about this I might had talked to him..." Watari paused and sighed as he remembered Haruhi. "But I think I know why he did this."

"Is the girl alright?"

"How did you know?"

"He spoke to me about her, she seems like a good girl."

"We're not sure. If the young miss has the same illness as ojousama, then I fear the worst."

"I will do my part for her, she will soon take on the family name."

"Possibly, take care." Watari hung up the phone and fixed his eyes on the pictures. "Hatori-sama."

In different areas of the town, sitting innocently on several desk were several packets of information. They had company names on them, most of them having been tossed to aside. A few however remained on the desk.

_Osaka Company_

_Fujiwara Industry_

_Fuji Hotels_

_Sakura International_

_Tsukino Medical_

These, though they remained on the desks, only occupied a corner of all the space. The one packet that had sent a shiver of threat down the spines of the family head was in the hands of the reader. Five head of household sat at their desk, their pen in hand as they looked over the information given to them. It was startling that such a small company had rapidly crawled its way to the top. Yet, for all its fangs and claws, there were ways to deal with such a company. They searched the stock database and took notes, trying to find ways to kill this little kitten before it became a full fledge tiger.

A distraction pulled them away from the packet, leaving the papers spread over the desk. Emblazed on the top of each document were bold golden letters that spelled out the name of the company at hand.

_**Kiba Corporation**_

* * *

_Yang-chan: Just a note, some things are not always so obvious! LOL, putting that aside, I had a hard time writing this chapter because I had horrible writer's block! ARGH, it was painful. Now that the new character has been introduced in the chapter let me give you some stats!_

_Hatori, age 58. Hobbies include: Tea testing, wine sampling (why, if I know nothing of wines?!), and spying on his granddaughter from behind well secured walls of protection (AKA: hides in a car while he has Watari stalk Haruhi). He is the head of the house and wishes for his granddaughter to inherit everything. Looks are a little deceiving, for while he looks harmless, he can become a dragon to protect his family! Stubborn and prideful, though he has softened over the years after his daughter's death. _

_Hatori: I am not stubborn, merely unable to move from my opinion that I hold strongly!_

_Yang-chan: And trust me when I say that more troubles are soon to come!_


End file.
